Peace to the Void
by Iiekokoro
Summary: In the far future, Sasuke is rescued from crime lord Orouchimaru after six years of torture. Now he is a recovering drug addict, suffering from PTSD and also the target of a secret organization. He is trying to uncover the secret behind his kidnapping all while coping with new powers and parole. Save the void or destroy it even Sasuke isn't sure yet but universe is in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

Akuma: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope you like it. Just so you know the universe is kind of Gundam Wing meets Star Trek meets Ghost in the Shell, it's set in the far future and yes they're in space. This is the first fanfiction that I haven't had my Ai-chan co-writing so I hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and gain not monetary profit from this story.

Warnings: Drug Abuse, Rape, Violence, Torture, Yaoi (Don't like don't read), Strong Language etc.

He knew even if only unconsciously. He was going to die here. He often hoped Kabuto would get drunk and administer more than he should. He'd prefer to die with from this beautiful drug that put the wonderful fire in his blood than what one these men could do to him. Sometimes when he was really there, he fantasized that someone from the Village would save him, or even better his brother, or best of all the Kyuubi Jurinkichi.

Coming down from those trips were almost worse than the things these men did to him. He should say the things Orouchimaru allowed them to do to him. They could only do things with his permission he'd learned that right away. A man had bruised his face the first day he'd gotten here and Orouchimaru had shot him and had his body tossed out the air lock. It had been that simple to him. Another time a man had once stabbed him; Kabuto had killed him and healed the wound. He had grumbled that they weren't near the inner ring and that he couldn't run the ship if Orouchimaru killed all the crew because he made the men get too rough with me. That's when he put the boy on sphaX.

At first it knocked him out. He would wake up later to feel the pain of whatever had been done. Over time his body became tolerant to the drug and Kabuto increased the dosage just enough to make him docile. Orouchimaru hated it and always made sure he was lucid for visits. Kabuto was sure to dose him when Orouchimaru allowed the men to take their turns. Back then the men were allotted twelve hours a week; now they have one. And though he spent less time being tortured and fucked, he willingly begged Kabuto to keep the fire burning in his veins every hour. SphaX is the only thing that drove him to live until tomorrow.

"Please." He whimpered as he felt himself crashing down, fast and hard. He could feel the leather restraints digging into into his pale flesh. He could feel the pain of Orouchimaru pounded into his torn hole.

"Begging?" Orouchimaru chuckled pulling from him, "Your blood looks so good on my cock."

"Please." He panicked as the fire was turning into ice quickly, "Please."

He smirked, "Kabuto does he deserve some?"

Kabuto looked amused, "Has he been satisfying lately?"

"He's always been good for me. You've always prepared him just the way I like. He's gotten prettier since I first got him too. I wouldn't make you waste product on him if he was useless I'd just give him to the crew or toss him out the air lock" He answered casually.

Kabuto smiled, "We could test the new stuff?" He sounded hopeful.

Orouchimaru shrugged and began moving again, "As long as it won't kill him."

Then Kabuto was there next to the man between his thighs. He lifted his leg and smiled. The boy saw the cartridge being loaded into the spray only it wasn't the normal iridescent blue it was a light glowing purple. He felt the gun pressed against his thigh and prayed Kabuto wouldn't change his mind.  
"He looks really good." Kabuto suddenly commented stroking the gun against him.

Orouchimaru grinned before leaning over to lick Kabuto's neck. He bit down before moving to his ear. "Take off your clothes."

The gun moved away. He whimpered. Kabuto quickly shed his clothes and returned to Orouchimaru. Orouchimaru moved from between his legs and he was surprised that he could feel it happening. Whatever device he'd put inside remained as he ushered Kabuto between his legs and pushed him down so that he was on his hands and knees above the tortured boy.

Kabuto grinned above him, "Do you want it?" He held up the gun with its glowing cartridge, "It's new. I made it just for you."

He nodded, crying because his blood felt cold and he could feel things and hear things too clearly. "Please."

His hand slid the gun down to a pale inner thigh; the boy shivered. He was so close, so close. He felt Kabuto sink inside him and then the trigger was pulled. Immediately it crashed down on him. The burning came back and felt so good. He moaned his head nodded to one side.

Then everything was shaking so deliciously and Kabuto was moving inside him with the device but it felt marvelous. He couldn't feel any pain even as he watched Orouchimaru wipe a blood covered hand across his cheek. Then there was more shaking and the alarm went off. Orouchimaru stood and cursed. Kabuto moved from him and hurried into his clothes. Orouchimaru had slipped on his robe and was speaking into the com.

"An attack!" It was a shout.

Then it was shaking again, no only he was shaking. They left the room. He laid there blissful to the sensations enveloping his body. His vision blurred and he could feel sweat paving hot trails over his body. The fire in his veins turned into magma and the world faded into a heavenly black.

Honestly he didn't expect to wake up again but he did wake up in a white, bright room lying in the open shell of an incubator. He was mostly nude and very cold and everything felt weird. Then there was a light in his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" there was a blonde woman examining him, "Do you remember your name?"

He couldn't answer. He was confused and he didn't understand what had been real or what had been a trip.

"Here are the clothes you requested Hokage." Another woman said but she wasn't in my line of sight.

"Fed them in. I can't believe we didn't have anything in the machine than thermal bandages." The blonde said checking her note. "Well I shouldn't be surprised it's not like we've had to use this often."

She looked at him, "We normally don't have anyone as damaged as you were. Do you remember what happpened to you? Do you remember how you got hurt?"

The shell was closing and he wanted to scramble out of there but it moved faster than he could react. He did his best to lie still as it put clothes on him.

"Women's clothes?"

"It was all we had small enough to fit him Hokage-sama. We've circulated his picture though many members of the Junrinkichi team say they know who he is."

"Who?" She turned to the other woman.

"Captain Hatake, Dr. Haruno, and pilot Uzumaki have filed the most."

The blonde woman chuckled and the shell opened after clothing me. "Interesting group, they were once a team at the academy weren't they Shizune?" She asked.

The other woman answered, "Yes, their teammate was kidnapped, the Uchiha boy."

She looked down at him closely, "Do you think you can walk? If you can we can take you out of the incubator and straight to a bed or if you don't think you can we can put you in a tank."

He slowly sat up. He could try walking even though he hadn't done so in ions it felt like. He nodded slowly. She gave him a smile and helped him to his feet. The other woman was younger with dark hair. He'd made three steps before his knees buckled and nearly collapsed. The woman simply hoisted him up as though he weighed nothing.

"Well the effort is worth a bed."

"Hokage-sama, I'll get a nurse." Her assistant rushed.

"You think I don't know this boy," She said carrying him out of the room. "I delivered this boy. I'd never forget those eyes. This is Mikoto's boy."

He knew that he had to be tripping, hard and horrible. This couldn't be real, no matter how vivid it seemed.

"Should I confirm him? I can contact sec def and Lady Mikoto. They could be here within twenty four hours." She said brushing her dark hair behind her ear and bringing out her note and she walked quickly beside them.

"Yes, then send word to Team Kyuubi. They were all friends with Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm sure after rescuing him, our gaki can't wait to see him."

The room we entered was less bright than the hall and the incubator room. There was a large bed that wasn't a custom for spacing unless on one of the Village mother-ships. The sheets were a deep green and when he was placed on them they felt soft almost too soft. His eyes suddenly felt heavy at the soft warm feeling. It was familiar to him, though he had slept in a bed or slept peacefully for that matter in years. He felt himself drifting off.

When he next woke, it was a slow wakening. He could hear people talking. He could feel someone holding his hand, their thumb gently stroking his skin.

"Were you able to get all of it out of his system Hokage-sama?" It was a soft voice, a beautiful woman's voice.

"Yes, but he will show signs of addiction. They had to be dosing him daily for the past three years, for it to have made that much damage on his body. The incubation corrected most of the problems caused by the drug. His heart is completely healthy again. We've had him on supergens to correct the nerve damage as well as the damage done to his eyes. His eyes sight should be back to one hundred percent. He will be sensitive most of his skin is only a two days old." It was the woman he'd first woken up to.

"And when will he be able to walk again?" The voice was deep and rich.

"Itachi."

The hand hold his squeezed gently, "Sasuke, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes to see his mother, beside her was his older brother, behind him the blonde woman, Hokage. He shook my head, whatever Kabuto given him was very strong. He was still in a trip.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" the Itachi asked.

He ignored him and removed his hand from the mother's grasp. He sat up slowly and eased himself out of the opposite side of the bed. He fell to his knees, legs still too weak to support him. He grabbed his wrist tightly and closed his eyes; this usually helped get out of a bad trip. Orouchimaru or Kabuto always stopped him from self inflicting pain. He tightened the grip even further.

"Sasuke," it was the mother. "Please darling."

Any minute Orouchimaru or Kabuto would be slapping him across the face. He squeezed harder.

Her hands came to him, "Please you're bruising yourself."

He opened his eyes, "Orouchimaru-sama, I'm sorry please."

Still there was nothing. Begging usually worked, it was a turn on for his tormentor and therefore made him even rougher than normal usually enough to break him from his trip.

She stroked his cheek, with a caress too soft, too gentle, "Hush, its okay. He's not here, this is real."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. I'll be good." He repeated. "Orouchimaru-sama I promise, please."

"He's dead Sasuke."

It was the harshness of his voice that made Sasuke falter. They'd always been so nice to him in his trips; that's what made it so unbearable, and unrealistic. This Itachi was very Itachi-like.

"Itachi-nii?" Could it really be true? He didn't think it was possible. Perhaps he was dead. "I'm dead?"

Strong arms pulled him up and placed him back on the bed. "You need rest, come visit me when you're in your right mind."

He grabbed the man before him. His vision was turning red, " 'Tachi-nii?"

He was met with equally red eyes, it was his brother. "Foolish little brother," he said but there was a soft smile on his face. "When will you learn?"

"Itachi-nii." He felt his vision become cloudy, and he started to tremble before he fell forward into the chest of the man before him. He felt strong arms embrace him and sobs tormented his body.

Sasuke didn't know how long he stayed like that sobbing into his brothers arms. He didn't remember weeping himself to sleep. He woke again to a hand holding his. It was the same soft hand he'd woken to before. Only this time he knew this wasn't a trip. I opened his eyes to see his mother beside him. She seemed to sense his awakening and smiled as she looked down at him.

She stroked hair from his forehead and kissed it. "Good morning darling."

"I thought I was…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Hush, you must be hungry. I'll get something for you. They've been pumping you with vitamins and supplements." Then there was a kiss to his cheek and another and another until he found himself in a tight embrace. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I was so frightened, and sad. I missed you awfully."

"Mama." He whispered content to stay in her arms forever.

She slowly pulled away, "What would you like Sasuke? I'm sure they can make anything to you want on this enormous ship."

"What ship is this?" He asked.

She smiled, "This is Hokage's Tower."

"They came for me?"

She nodded, "They didn't tell me all the details but when they'd confirmed the location of his ship. They staged an attack and forced the crew to abandon ship. They're escape pods were all captured or destroyed. They sent a team aboard the ship and found you." She brushed hair from his eyes and smiled again, "Now what would you like to eat?"

"A tomato?"

"Hinata dear," she called toward the door.

A young woman entered and bowed, "Yes Lady Mikoto."

"Would you ask the kitchen staff if they have fresh tomatoes, and umeboshi. Also ask for a small plate of onigiri and tea."

"Yes Lady Mikoto." She bowed again before leaving.

She seemed familiar.

"Do you remember her? You went to the academy together."

He nodded, "A little."

She stroked his cheek again as to remind herself that he was actually there. He did nothing but relish in the touch.

Then the thought came to him, he'd seen his mother and his brother but what of his father? "Where's father?"

Her touch paused and then moved away, "He's in prison."

His eyes widened, "Prison? Why?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll have Itachi explain it to you. I don't like talking about him."

He nodded, took her hand in his, and changed the topic, "What does Itachi do now?"

"He's the Secretary of Defense; he also works with Captain Hatake and the Jurinkichi." She smiled, "He worked very hard to get the job so that he would be able to look for you."

"Hatake Kakashi? I thought he was a teacher at the academy."

"He took on the captain job to look for you."

He bit his lip, and shivered. Her face quickly painted concern, "Are you cold? I'll have the T.C. moved up."

He shook his head pulling the blanket in his lap higher. "I'm fine, I just felt a chill."

He spent the next of his waking moments listening to his mother. She talked and held his hand. She often paused to just look at him and brush his hair behind his ears or kiss his cheek. He nodded and ate his meal peacefully. He had forgotten that food was wonderful. Kabuto and Orouchimaru had simply kept him on enough supplements and vitamins that he stayed alive and looked the way they liked him to. Just as he was about to finish his last baby tomato, Itachi entered.

"Itachi-nii."

He took a seat beside their mother, greeting her with a kiss to her cheek, "Otouto, Mother, team Kyuubi would like to visit with you. Do they have your permission?"

Sasuke was clearly confused. "Team Kyuubi helped to rescue me?"

"Team Kyuubi rescued you."

"They are a Jurinkichi team?" He asked.

Itachi smiled taking his hand, "Yes, they are your old team from the academy."

He looked into his lap. "They saw me?" He slowly took his hand from his brother's grasp, "When I was on Orouchimaru-sama's ship?"

Itachi's smile vanished, "They recovered you from S.S. Manda."

He bit his lip, "Did you see me Itachi-nii?"

"You had been removed from the incubator when mother and I arrived."

He shook his head, trying to think of the right words to say when his door opened.

"Hell no, I don't care! I haven't seen Sasuke in ages I ain't waiting!" A familiar voice shouted.

There were other softer voices Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Fuck Sec. Def., I don't care if he's Sasuke's brother he's being an asshole!" There was a break, "Yeah well Mama Mikoto is always very nice to me, to everyone; so it's his asshole brother's fault. He's the one being a selfish bastard. He's just jealous that I got to rescue Sasuke and he didn't."

Then a tall, lightly tanned blonde man entered the room regardless of the arms trying to pull him out, "Leave me be, I'm already in here."

He looked directly at Sasuke with startling blue eyes, "Sasuke!" His eyes lit up seeing him on the bed, and he rushed forward, "How are you feeling? You feel better right?"

"You were told to wait outside."

"Hi Mama Mikoto, how have you been?" He said completely ignoring Itachi.

Mikoto smiled, "I am much better now. I haven't properly thanked you-"

He grinned interrupting her, "Sasuke's more important than that. I know you've probably been too busy taking care of him to do much of anything."

Sasuke simply stared at the young man before him. Noticing his gaze, he returned his stunning blue eyes to the boy on the bed.

"Hey you have a tomato left. Say ah."

Sasuke opened his mouth but immediately he grabbed the man before him and pulled his lips to his own. The blonde was frozen above him as he kissed him, and he briefly heard a choked gasp from both his mother and brother.

He moved away only briefly to begin unzipping his pilot suit, "I knew it was a trip. I knew it." He kissed him again. "How much did he give me?"

The man atop him tried to pull away, "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I'll be good I promise please just wake me up." He begged fumbling with the zipper, "I promise just don't give me so much anymore. I can't, I can't handle the new stuff I'm sorry. Maybe we can try again when you wake me up."

He could feel tears running down his cheeks, "Orouchimaru-sama please." He broke down against the other man, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me like this, please."

"Sasuke?"

He continued to beg, gripping his suit tight. His pleads in broken whispers.

Then the blond was holding him, "It's okay. It's okay."

He felt a cool forehead touch his own and closed his eyes tight. "Look at me. Look at me Sasuke."

He did as he was told, looking into the deep blue eyes before him.

"Who am I?"

He brought his shaking hands up to almost touch the face so close to his own. "Naruto."

"That's right," He smiled, "Remember after our first serious mission, what we promised each other?" He nodded mesmerized by the man before him, "We said that if one of us lost our way the other had to beat some sense into them. I've lost my way a lot since then so if you want you can beat some sense into me."

There were more tears staining his cheeks but he smiled, "You're an idiot."

"I missed you teme."

He wrapped his arms around the blond, burying himself into his strong neck, "I missed you Naruto."

Naruto looked to the boy now sleeping in his arms. He gently placed him onto the bed.

"Baa-chan said he'd snapped out of that." He murmured sadly.

Itachi shook his head, "She also said that the serum found in his blood was a modified version. The symptoms seem to be similar to the original however his continued delusions could be the new serum, the effects of the abuse of the old serum, or simply trauma."

Lady Mikoto looked sadly to her eldest son, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Itachi took his mother's hand and sighed, "For now we can only wait mother."

The door buzzed, "Mr. Secretary?"

Itachi kissed his mother's hand, "I have a few other matters I must attend to I will return." She smiled and nodded, "Come Uzumaki."

"But Sasuke—"

"Uzumaki."

He pouted, "Fine, bye Mama Mikoto, I'll see you and Sasuke later."

Sasuke woke to darkness. He felt cold and he was shivering even though he was under a considerable amount of sheets and blankets. He wiped sweat from his forehead and felt his stomach flip as he sat up. He knew what he needed and he had to find it. Getting to his feet was easier than he expected. He realized that the nutrients and supplements this crew had put in him were far different from the supplements Kabuto had given him so he didn't die. He found that the gravity was also much lower too. He exited his room quietly and quickly decided that he should head down the corridor to the right. He remembered how the woman had gotten him to the room from the room holding the incubator. The room with the incubator would be close to the medical bay. The medical bay would have unloaded sprays and empty cartridges. From there he'd just have to make his way to cargo where the belongings from the S.S. Manda were most likely held.

Getting to the infirmary was easy. There was no one there and He was able to collect a spray and catridge easily. However making his way to where He hoped the cargo would be turned out to be trouble. Someone from Orouchimaru-sama's crew was escaping. He was caught in the cargo after finally finding it, and the person attacked him believing him to be the escapee.

Sasuke was generally surprised how easy it was for him to take the man down. Even more surprised when two other men showed up and that he had rendered them both unconscious in seconds. He still hadn't grasped his strength until a string of twenty or so men came. He realized that he was lucky because they couldn't shoot in this area without risking opening an air lock, hatch, or even detonating an explosive. All the men were armed with phasers, briefly as he was kicking one man in the face it occurred to him that he could simply state his name and the men would realize he wasn't the enemy. Still it was simply more satisfying to see how much he could do. While he was rendering the last man unconscious the bay door opened to reveal another group of people.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto seemed shocked.

Sasuke immediately dropped the man. "They attacked me."

"One of Orouchimaru's men escaped. They probably thought you were him." He said stepping over the unconscious men, "You fought all of these guys?"

"Their skill levels are low." Sasuke remarked looking over the men on the ground, "They are weak. Your superiors should know better than to send such weak men after a member of Orouchimaru-sama's crew."

Naruto had made his way to stand before him, "I didn't think you'd be in the condition to be up and fighting yet. What were you doing in cargo anyway?"

"I was lost." He lied. "Then those men came."

Naruto simply wrapped an arm about his waist and nodded the other members of his team were tending to the wounded men. Then yet another man appeared.

"What happened here?"

The man's voice was familiar but in the dim light Sasuke couldn't make out his face completely.

"Kakashi-sensei, we just—"

"Why is Sasuke here?" He asked. Sasuke remembered him being much taller, and more imposing. He also no longer wore a mask which seemed oddest of all.

"He said he got lost." Naruto answered for him.

Kakashi stepped away from the door, "Or he was looking for something, that would explain the missing supplies from the infirmary."

Naruto held him closer, tighter. "He got lost." Naruto strained, "I'm going to take him back to his room."

Kakashi only nodded, "Alright we'll have this area cleaned up. I'll be sure to inform the Hokage and Sec Def about this incident."

"What of the escapee?" Naruto asked.

"It was a droid, of the likes we haven't seen before. That leaves one unaccounted for. One of them got away." Kakashi answered.

"Kabuto." Sasuke murmured so lowly no one would hear him, feeling his legs giving out on him.

Naruto easily lifted him into his arms, "Thank you. We'll be leaving now. I'll come back to help finish sorting this out."

The walk back was calm but frighteningly quiet. Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't mention why he was really in the cargo bay, but at the same time he knew that Naruto had known from the moment he'd spotted him there.

He laid him on the bed and covered him warmly. "Good night Sasuke."

With that he left, Sasuke observed as the green light on his door turned red.

He turned his face to his pillow and screamed before breaking into sobs. He shivered and pulled blankets closer to his frame. He was free and still a captive.

The next day he was visited by his older brother. He was still very tired, and he felt weak, sick, and cold.

"Otouto." Itachi greeted.

He said nothing only clutching his blankets and keeping his back to him.

"I heard what happened last night. There will be guards outside your door. Mother will not be paying you visits until you have fully recovered." He started, "I realize that this is not your fault. You didn't choose to have this addiction. You also don't have a choice in losing it. Once your body has completely recovered you will be allowed to train in the gym. You will also be allowed a note, to access any information you have missed over the years. Do you have any questions?"

He tried to visibly shake, tried to keep his voice from sounding desperate, "I want Naruto."

"You are not allowed any visits from him."

He felt warm tears slide from his eyes, "Will you visit me?"

"I'm visiting you now."

He couldn't help but smile it was an answer so like his brother, "Will you visit me after this?"

He felt the bed fall under more weight and felt a hand comb through his hair. "The Hokage told me that your addiction is not gone, still I had just thought we'd fall into our old life."

He turned to face his brother; he saw a glint of surprise in Itachi's eyes, "Where is father?"

"He's dead now."

Sasuke couldn't hide his reaction, "How?"

"After you were kidnapped, we panicked, doing anything to recover you." He started, "You had been gone for nearly a year when Father figured out how it had happened." Itachi paused, stroking Sasuke's bangs from his eyes, "He was working with outlaws and rebels to start a war so that he could have a chance to seize more power. It wasn't just him, every Uchiha but mother, you, and I had been in on it. What father didn't know was that many members of the family decided to work with Orouchimaru. However Orouchimaru wanted payment for the alliance. They offered him anything he wanted; he decided he wanted you and they made it possible for him to get you. Once father had found this out, he turned himself in along with all the evidence needed to incriminate everyone who'd been a part of the deal between the Uchiha and Orouchimaru." He paused again, "Only minutes before the siege on the Uchiha compound would begin there was a leak. Many Uchiha committed suicide, others tried to escape. Father was put on trial, he faced execution yesterday morning. Mother never forgave him. The only Uchiha left alive are you, Mother, and I."

"And Madara." He added somberly.

Itachi's eyes widened, "What?"

"Madara, he's alive too."

"That's just legend."

He shook his head, "No, I saw him. When several members Akatsuki left him to support Village, he came to Orouchimaru-sama. He wanted to make a trade."

"A trade?"

"He gave Orouchimaru-sama some technology to work with for him."

"What did Orouchimaru give him?"

"Twelve hours."

"Sasuke—"

"He didn't touch me, only talked." He added quickly seeing the fury in his elder brother's eyes. "He was going to fuck me but then he said there was something different about my sharingan. So instead, he just talked and looked me over. I swear it."

"And you're sure?" Itachi asked.

He nodded. "You're going to tell your superiors?"

Itachi nodded, "I must." He changed the subject, "I will visit you tomorrow. Have you eaten?"

Sasuke shook his head, "My stomach is…It made me sick."

Itachi stroked his cheek; a ghost of a sigh escaped his lips. "Uzumaki will probably break in within the next few days."

Sasuke only nodded moving closer to his brother, laying his head in his available lap. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He didn't answer, not that Sasuke needed him to, the way he ran his fingers tthrough his hair and whispered, "little brother" said enough.

When Sasuke woke, found his older brother was still there. He was sitting in the chair beside his bed, working diligently on a note with triple transparencies, he also had a viewer over this eyes.

"It'd be easier if you went cyber." He mumbled.

Itachi looked up making hazy eye contact through the streams of data flowing down his viewer. "That would damage my Sharingan."

"Was the bug in my brain disposed of?"

"Any dangerous foreign substances found within your body were immediately disposed of." Itachi answered.

"Can I see a note?" He asked slowly sitting up.

Itachi handed him one from his bag. He was surprised how light the pen felt. He activated the note opening only one transparency. He then began to establish a link. He was again startled at how easy this all felt. Within seconds he had a link, activating his sharingan, the project came from his eyes. Data streamed through his mind impossibly fast. Several transparencies opened around him to keep up with his cyber relay. He saw that Itachi was trying to follow him. He was much slower than Sasuke thought he would be or perhaps with his relay he was simply that much faster.

In the short span of only five minutes, Sasuke had acquired half of the knowledge he'd missed over the past two years he'd hadn't used a note. The only reason he hadn't don't further was that Itachi severed his link.

"When did they do that to you?" Itachi asked as Sasuke's eyes stopped projecting.

He shrugged, "Soon after I arrived. I don't know exactly how long. Orouchimaru-sama did experiments first. He wanted me to be his heir because my sharingan is unique and he really wanted one. But then he decided that he likes fucking me more."

Sasuke was mildly surprised to see his brother's hands fist. His note and viewer had been put away. "He's dead now." There was a short silence between them before Itachi took his hand, "I need you to do something very important." He nodded, "It won't be easy, but as you know, someone escaped. I need you to tell us everything that happened while you were held captive."

He took a slow breath. "Tell who?"

"The kage, village council, captain Hatake, Lord Jiraiya, mother, and myself would be the only ones."

He shook his head, "'Tachi-nii..."

"They would sit behind a one-side plexi, so that you wouldn't see them. I will have Naruto escort you in and have him on standby for when you need to take a break. I can sit with you and ask all of the questions if you like." The older Uchiha expanded.

Sasuke looked to his brother and squeezed his hand tight. "You promise they won't take me away from you, and mother and Naruto after they hear it?"

Itachi pulled his younger brother into a warm embrace, "I wouldn't let them think it. Mother would kill them if they dared to even go close to that train of thought. Naruto would kidnap you if they even mentioned it." He kissed his brother's forehead, "How about we have a proper meal together. I want you to get back to solid nutrients; how about a tomato salad, for you, and green tea, for us both."

He simply nodded against his older brother. It was a few simple strokes on his note and Itachi refused to let him go for even the tiniest moment. It wasn't until the com was buzzed and a familiar man brought him their food that he released him.

Sasuke was sure he'd known this man before.

"I didn't expect you to bring it yourself." Itachi commented placing a tray with a plate of a beautiful tomato salad in his lap and activating hover for the tea tray.

"I wasn't very busy and I was close to the kitchen, Mr. Secretary." Even his voice sounded familiar, Sasuke could tell right away that the man was wearing lenses.

Itachi nodded as he poured tea, "Do you remember each other? You went to the academy together correct?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Mr. Secretary," He then turned to Sasuke and bowed, "Prince Uchiha it is nice to see you recovering nicely."

Sasuke was more confused, he briefly wondered if it showed. He beckoned the man forward. He hesitated turning to Itachi for approval first. Itachi simply nodded and the man stepped forward.

"What's your name?" He asked staring at the man before him.

"Neji."

"Hyuuga, but you're wearing lenses." He remarked, "You're Hinata's cousin. Tell her to stay away from my Naruto."

"Sasuke!" Itachi was genuinely shocked.

"He's mine and I don't want her fawning over him the way she did when she was in the academy." Sasuke continued taking a small bite of his salad.

The Hyuuga blush fiercely but nodded. Itachi looked at him mouth gapping. "Sasuke, what is—disregard that Neji-kun."

"You tell her or I will." He continued, "I don't like people touching my things, I've been gone for some time but some things never change. And I do not want that girl touching my Naruto."

"Sasuke must you?" Itachi scolded, "You can't be so demanding."

He took another bite, his stomach felt more settled, "Neji called me a prince."

"Yes, and I call you a spoiled brat." Itachi poked his forehead and for a moment things felt amazingly simple.

Sasuke smiled but ignored the comment, "Why did Neji call me a prince?"

"He's right here you can ask him."

So the younger boy turned to Neji quickly. The Hyuuga went rigid as he became the object of the endless black eyes stare.

"Why?"

Neji did his best to hide his discomfort, his curiosity, "After you were kidnapped, and the Uchiha trials had run their course. Many planets began to declare you as the lost prince of the village. Then you became the official prince of several planets in a people movement. There are planets where people prayed at shrines dedicated to nothing but your rescue. On my home planet, you are an official prince, and as it's inevitable that will become the official prince of more planets once your rescue is made public. It seemed appropriate. Though I suppose Lord Uchiha would be the most appropriate as when I address you on a Village craft."

Sasuke was a bit confused but he was sure to contain himself. "That's strange." He looked at the Hyuuga more closely. He was taller now but his hair was shorter. He looked bigger, less feminine but mostly the same. "You work with Tachi-nii?"

Neji nodded, "Yes I'm his aide."

"Your cousin, does she work with my mother?"

Neji blushed, "Yes she's being trained by Lady Mikoto to take the title of Lady over the Hyuuga clan."

"Why don't you call her Lady Uchiha?" He asked.

"Mother refuses that name." Itachi answered for him.

Sasuke looked down at his food before taking another bite. He pushed the plate away feeling himself shake. "I want Naruto."

"Sasuke I already told you—"

"I want Naruto more than I want Sphax." He supplied.

It was quiet. Itachi turned to Neji, "Have a med-chair brought and contact Captain Hatake that we will be paying a visit to his team shortly."

Neji quickly opened a note and sent the message. Only a few moments later Sasuke was moved to a med-chair. Neji guided the chair as it hovered through the corridors Itachi held his hand and walked just beside him. When they reached the door, he could hear Naruto's voice. It opened after scanning Itachi's hand and welcomed them.

They entered a gym/hanger. Sasuke could see three mobile suits none of them jurinkichi, and three simulators too. Naruto rushed to him.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" He asked smiling down at him like the sun.

He held open his arms, not confident that he would be able to stand. The blonde before him pulled him up into his arms. He realized how tall Naruto had gotten when his feet didn't touch the ground. He blinked at the grinning man before him, noticing all the changes.

"Dobe you're taller than me."

He chuckled holding the Uchiha close, "I had to get big and strong to go rescue you."

"Is your mobile suit here?" Sasuke asked circling his arms about Naruto's neck.

He shook his head, "No, I pilot Kyuubi."

Sasuke nodded, "Show me."

Naruto pouted. "I can't your brother put me on probation."

He gave his brother a fleeting glance, "What did you do?"

"Why are you already taking his side?" The blond whined, "I didn't even do nothing. He's always being mean to me."

He looked to his brother again frowning, "He wouldn't be mean unnecessarily."

"Yeah huh, he's mad cause I barged into the room to see you the other day." Naruto began, "And he's extra mad cause you kissed me."

Sasuke's frown deepened, "But I wanted to see you and I was having a trip." He looked back to the blue eyes of his friend, "And you're my Naruto I can kiss you whenever I like."

"Woah, woah, woah, when did that happen?"

"Since forever."

"Since forever?"

The brunet only nodded.

"Does that mean that you're mine too? Or is this one-sided?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke looked at him firmly, "I can't belong to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I am Orouchimaru-sama's."

His blue eyes narrowed dangerously and his carefree smile was gone, "No you're not. He stole you. You never belonged to him and he's dead now anyway."

Sasuke shook his head, "Kabuto is alive so Orouchimaru-sama is alive."

Naruto blinked, "You mean like cloning?"

"Orouchimaru-sama has many bodies; all he needs is Kabuto to make the transfer for him. Just like that he has a new body. So if Kabuto is alive he will get a new body to replace Orouchimaru-sama's old one."

Naruto growled, "Even if that happens, you're not going back to him. You're going to stay with us because you're mine."

"Yours?"

He grinned, "Yup."

"But Orouchimaru-sama—"

"You are mine."

He nodded, "Okay." He leaned into the man's embrace mumbling into his neck, "I did not like being stolen by Orouchimaru-sama."

"It won't ever happen again."

He sighed, "I was going to dose up last night." He felt somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach that he had to say those words to Naruto even though he didn't want to, even though he didn't like to admit it.

Naruto nodded, "I know."

"I'm sorry." He felt wet trails fall down his cheeks, "I'm going to get better soon. Then I can visit every day."

He felt a kiss pressed to his temple, "That's good. I can't wait."

Akuma: Let me know what you think. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Akuma: Thank you to all that read. I wasn't really expecting any response to this story. I'm glad many of you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor to I profit from this story.

Chapter Two

He had spent the last two weeks suffering through cold sweats, keeping down a solid meal was nearly impossible, and if his fever hadn't broken last night he was certain that he would've been tanked. However, today was important. Today he would answer questions for the kage, and council. He was actually looking forward to it because he would get to see Naruto during his breaks. Today he was wearing a kimono that his mother had bought him since they'd transferred from the Hokage's Tower to the Konoha Village colony. It was the colony where the academy was located and only a day from the Uchiha's former home planet.

Neji and Haku two of his brother's aides had assisted him as he got ready.

"What would you like for your lunch break? I will make sure they send it when they send Naruto's ramen."

"Sashimi with rice and pickled radish," He answered, as he continued to look himself over. He was pale, more than just spacer pale, it was like his skin was becoming translucent. "Neji-kun," looked back to catch eyes with the Hyuuga, "Do you think I look nice? Do you think they will like it?"

Neji smiled, "Yes, I'm sure they will."

Haku fixed his obi, "You look very nice Uchiha-san." Sasuke watched as nimble fingers straightened and re-straightened the lines of his obi. "This is a gorgeous kimono and the color suits you."

He smiled feeling proud that his mother had bought this kimono for him, "Naruto will like it?"

Haku chuckled, "I'm sure Naruto-kun would like anything if you were wearing it. You should try wearing vegetables."

"Haku," Neji scolded.

Haku continued to chuckle, stepping away from Sasuke to retrieve a hair brush. Neji quickly picked up the brush before the chuckling aide. "You look lovely, and I'm everyone in attendance will like it."

He began to brush Sasuke's hair softly. Sasuke wondered if he should have it cut. It was only just passing his shoulders. It had been much longer before he had been rescued but it had been cut when he was in the incubator. Still it made him look more feminine, and with his small frame and his mother's eyes he looked like a girl. He glanced at Haku; Haku looked like a girl, especially with the kimono he was wearing and he didn't sound like a boy when he spoke. Sasuke was certain he at least sounded and looked more like a boy than Haku.

"Haku-kun looks like a girl." He commented to Neji smoothing his kimono.

Neji chuckled as Haku made a sour face in the mirror. "He does."

Haku then glared at Neji, "If Hinata-san were flat-chested you'd look like twins."

Sasuke chuckled covering his mouth. The sound was almost too unfamiliar to him.

Neji scowled, "It's not funny besides you and Mr. Secretary are just androgynous versions of Lady Mikoto."

Sasuke smiled, "I like looking like my mother and Tachi-nii. It's an honor for someone like me."

Haku simply smiled and put a cream on his lips that tingled. "I'd kiss you if you ever said something that sweet about me."

"I can't kiss you, it would make Naruto angry." He replied slightly confused.

Haku chuckled pulled the other into his arms, "Oh he's so cute. I want to steal him."

Of course both Neji and Haku were confused and panicked when the Uchiha abruptly slammed Haku against the wall, arm twist painfully around his back. His sharingan was swirling, as he hissed, "I will not be stolen again."

The Hyuuga immediately dialed for Naruto and tried his best to negotiate Haku's freedom before anything escalated, "What Haku meant was that he thought your expression was very cute and sweet to him. He was not trying to imply that he would steal you away. He'd never do that. You know that Konoha is very safe, no one here would try to steal you away."

Haku whimpered as the grip on his arm tightened. Neji did his best to stay calm as red eyes locked with his. "He said that…but he said."

"He works for Itachi-sama," Neji supplied quickly, "We both do. Do you think your brother would trust you with just anyone?"

The breath Neji hadn't known he was holding escaped as Sasuke's eyes faded back to their original night sky. A frown marred the Uchiha's face as he slowly released Haku and stepped away.

"If Tachi-nii thinks you are trustworthy then I will remember that I can trust you." Sasuke commented quietly.

Haku clutched his now sore arm but apologized none-the-less, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sasuke looked down, "I'm sorry that I intended to break your arm when you did not intend to frighten me."

Haku gave an uneasy smile, "You're forgiven." Just then the door opened, "Look Naruto."

Quickly Sasuke turned and rushed toward Naruto as much as he could in the extravagant kimono with his weak legs. He threw his arms about him and held him tightly. He was frightened of what was coming next but knowing that Naruto would be just outside the door waiting made him feel better.

Naruto pulled out of the embrace to look Sasuke over. He caught Neji inspecting Haku's arm and realized that he'd been called for an emergency that had been fortunately settled without him. He smiled at Sasuke and brushed his long bangs from his eyes.

The blond pecked his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke fell against his chest, "Better. My fever broke last night and I ate a grapefruit, the whole thing all by myself and I did not vomit."

Naruto wrapped an arm around him holding him close, "That's awesome." He looked to Neji and Haku and mouthed 'Are you okay?' both men nodded. "You look very nice in your furisode."

His pale cheeks turned pink, he mumbled, "Thank you."

The blond simply grinned, "So what are you doing now?"

"I was going to break Haku-kun's arm." Sasuke remarked startling him. "He said he was going to steal me but he didn't mean that he would actually steal me. He meant that he thought I was cute."

Naruto nodded, a frown marred his face; "You have to make sure you know someone's intentions before you decide you're going to break their arm."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "Are you going to take me to Tachi-nii?"

Naruto shook his head, "Actually I was just checking up on you. I have to brief with Kakashi-sensei before I meet you and your brother."

"Why do you have to be briefed?" He asked his fingers idly curling the blond hair at the base of Naruto's neck.

Naruto snorted, "They think if I hear something I'll do something stupid in front of all the Village leaders."

Sasuke smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek, "That's good then."

"Hey, I wouldn't do anything stupid teme."

Sasuke shook his head, "But some of the things they'll ask me about are very bad. You'll get angry when I answer and then want to do something stupid."

Naruto leaned down so that his forehead touched Sasuke's own, so that his eyes could stare directly into the endless black depths of the man in his arms. As Sasuke blinked at him he lost his train of thought, he simply couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes framed by long dark lashes, surrounded by porcelain skin.

"Your eyes are really pretty. It's like you but the void in there and when they catch the light it's like looking at distant stars." He mumbled more to himself than the boy before him.

Sasuke smiled before closing his eyes to softly kiss the man before him. He released his lips with a smile, wanting to stand with him for an eternity. Naruto pecked his lips after a few moments in silence, "I've got to go. I'll see you in a bit."

Sasuke nodded and slowly released him. Naruto brought his hands to the paler boys face and kissed him once more before grinning, "Okay see you later."

He waited until Naruto was out of the room to fall down. Fortunately Haku caught him.

"My goodness, are you alright?" He asked holding the boy firmly.

He nodded panting slightly, "I'm all tired now. I didn't think it'd be too much trouble to stand for a few more minutes."

Neji came to them, touching Sasuke's forehead, "You're warm but your fever isn't back. Should I contact Mr. Secretary and call for a delay?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I just need to sit for a moment."

They helped him to a seat. Haku brought him a H2O pill.

"It'll settle quicker than a glass of water." He supplied. "So you won't vomit."

He nodded taking the pill. He saw Neji reading his on his note, going over procedures and schedules. He had a few minutes to rest before a med-chair was brought by a nurse. Haku took the chair and excused her. Soon they were going down the corridors. Sasuke was amused to see the startled look on the faces of the crew they passed. Everyone stopped in their place and bowed until he had gone by. When they arrived at the meeting room Itachi was waiting for them. Haku parked the chair near Itachi's own.

There was another chair with a recorder set up in front of it. Standing beside the set up was Sai, Itachi's third aide who heavily resembled Sasuke. Sasuke had wondered when he met the boy if he had been given his station on looks alone. However, Sai seemed very proficient at his job and trusted that Itachi had not become so grief stricken that he would hire someone simply because they resembled him. Sai bowed before him.

"Good morning." He said looking up at his brother.

Itachi smiled, "Good morning otouto." His smile dropped, "I have an earpiece, the five kage and council may feed me extra questions. I already have a list of questions I will ask you. Sai-kun will be recording this. Neji-kun and Haku-kun will be by the door, when we have a break I will tell you. I will signal to Sai to pause the recording and for Haku-kun and Neji-kun to let Uzumaki in." Sasuke nodded, "Answer all questions to the best of your ability, be specific. Tell me if you need a break or is you start to feel sick. Are there any questions?"

Sasuke took a moment before shaking his head, "I'm ready."

Itachi signaled to Sai to begin recording. "State your name and age for the record."

"Uchiha Sasuke, age 19."

"What do you remember about the kidnapping?" Itachi began.

Sasuke frowned, "We, Naruto and I, were in the dock because we were waiting for a delivery. Naruto broke a part of the simulator we were working with and we couldn't lift off without it. That's when we were ambushed by four men. We both fought but they were stronger than us. I remember seeing a man holding Naruto down and he was reaching out trying to get to me when they gave me a sleep drug."

Itachi leaned forward briefly touching his brother's hand, "Now I want you to describe exactly what happened when you woke on the S.S. Manda."

Sasuke nodded, "When I woke up I kicked the man watching me and he hit me before sending for Orouchimaru-sama. I thought they took Naruto too but he wasn't there. They had put me in a tank before they woke me but I don't know how long. Then I saw Orouchimaru-sama the first thing he did was ask how my cheek had gotten bruised. When the man told him, he shot him and said he didn't like people touching his things without permission. Then they threw his body out of the air lock." He began to wring his hands nervously and looked down.

"It's alright," the elder Uchiha reassured, "Just take your time and be honest."

Sasuke nodded slowly and glanced up, "Then he told Kabuto to take me to the lab."

"What happened in the lab?"

His voice trembled, "He had me tied to the tabled because I was struggling. Then he gave me a spray that put me to sleep. When I woke up my eyes were very sore and they were bandaged so I couldn't open them. But most my body felt sore too. My eyes were just the worst, and I was strapped on a table so I couldn't move but I felt bandage around my head and my abdomen."

Itachi nodded, "What happened when you recovered?"

"Kabuto ran tests, Orouchimaru-sama supervised them."

"Do you remember any tests?"

"He wanted to see how fast my relay would be and how it would affect my combat skills." Sasuke answered. He paused looking away, "They made a man attack me and I killed him without even meaning to. They had me run a relay with my sharingan for nineteen hours. It was supposed to be twenty four but I blacked out. All the tests were like that."

"What were the results?"

The younger Uchiha bit his lip, "Orouchimaru-sama liked them he said they were very good but Kabuto said that they had to stop before it got too good. Orouchimaru-sama only said that he had another type of training I would be doing until I proved my obedience."

Itachi waited before asking, "What kind of training did you receive next?"

"How best to serve Orouchimari-sama," Sasuke answered, "How to serve him with my body."

Itachi shuddered knowing he'd have to ask his brother about the details. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"He told Kabuto to restrain me and he cut off my clothes with his knife. I tried to struggle but he only laughed. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt the hurt. I was too busy struggling to pay attention but the hurt and the nausea made me stop. He was moving fast and it hurt. Kabuto was taking pictures." he replied. "I started to cry because the hurt was getting worse and I was bleeding. That made Orouchimaru-sama very happy, so he got his knife. Kabuto told him to be careful or I'd have to go back into the tank."

Itachi waited, thinking he would continue but he stopped staring out into the distance. "Sasuke."

The boy blinked quickly looking at his brother, "Yes?"

"What happened next?"

Sasuke smiled, "Oh he cut me up so I blacked out before he finished and Kabuto had to put me in the tank."

Itachi did his best to ease his churning stomach. He felt like he'd be ill even though he'd taken precautions. There was a call for a break in his earpiece. He was grateful.

"We are going to take a short break." He remarked standing.

He motioned to Sai to stop recording and then Neji and Haku at the door. They opened it to let Naruto inside. He moved to the door that led to the other side where the kage were waiting with council. He entered the room to greet somber faces. His mother was wiping her eyes. He leaned to kiss her cheek before sitting in the chair beside her.

"He seemed more nervous about talking about the experiments and training than the other trauma," the Kazekage observed.

"That is because Sasuke fears that's what will worry you the most." Itachi explained, "I got the chance to see his relay, it rivals that of Nara Shikamaru's. You've also heard of his physical skills when he easily subdued seventeen men and he was still sick. When he fully recovers it will be intimidating."

"True," the Raikage commented, "We will ask for him to demonstrate his sharingan later."

After a few minutes they were ready to continue Itachi returned to the room to sit in front of Sasuke. Naruto exited shortly after he had entered. The eldest Uchiha smiled seeing that his younger brother seemed more at ease. His aides returned to their posts. He signaled Sai to continue the record.

"Now I want you to list names of everyone on the SS Manda and what you know about them."

Sasuke nodded, "I didn't know the name for most of the crew. They just fucked me because Orouchimaru-sama didn't want to stop sometimes and he wouldn't let them get a whore. Orouchimaru-sama's crew was always changing too because when he got tired of someone he'd get rid of them and find someone new. I know Kimimaro. He tended to me when Kabuto was too drunk. Kimi-kun was very nice to me. Sometimes if he wasn't feeling sick he'd take me to his room. I think everyone thought he wanted to fuck me without them watching but he'd read stories to me and let me have a bath. Kimi-kun is really nice." His eyes widened suddenly, "Is Kimi-kun still here? His pod was on the ship. Was he... Is he alive?"

Itachi waited for an answer and smiled when he received it. "Yes his pod is still operating. We haven't opened it but diagnostics were run. Now that we know who he is we will open the pod to begin treatment."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm glad that he is safe. Orouchimaru-sama saved Kimi-kun and he became indebted to him. That's why he was with him, not because he's a bad man like Kabuto. Kimi-kun is a good person surrounded by bad people."

"We'll find his origins and try our best to be accommodating," Itachi remarked. "Were there others that you knew?"

"Kabuto," he began, "Kabuto is very smart, and he makes SphaX. He's most loyal to Orouchimaru-sama. He will do anything for him. He didn't want me; he didn't like me but he kept me alive and fucked me for Orouchimaru-sama. He helps Orouchimaru-sama switch bodies and makes droids that are different from everyone else's. He works with tech and watches experiments." Sasuke looked down, "He put me on SphaX one day because I'd struggle and get beaten by the men then Kabuto would have to punish them before Orouchimaru-sama killed them. He said that he can't run the ship by himself so he had to drug me. He made a new SphaX. It's purple and it feels like venom is rushing down your veins. It makes you shake and black out."

Sasuke looked up briefly, "I think Kabuto started to like me more when I was on SphaX. He fucked me more when I was in a trip or he'd use one of his toys on me, but he always stitched me up. He didn't like to cum inside me. Orouchimaru-sama let him do it even after he told everyone else that they couldn't. Still he'd only cum in my mouth." His brow furrowed, "Actually I think he just liked my mouth more. Orouchimaru-sama would always say that he had a tongue fetish."

Itachi took a slow deep breath, "Tell me about Orouchimaru?"

"He likes when I'm bleeding most. He says that I'm very pretty when I bleed. He only allows me to be on SphaX sometimes because he likes to fuck me when I can struggle the right way." He was very casual about the entire thing, "His cock tastes different too." Itachi's eyes widened and he was momentarily frozen. "I think it's because his spunk is different and it really burns when he cums inside more than with others. Kabuto said he was trying to get me pregnant so he mutated his sperm. He always makes me swallow it too but it's like drinking acid."

Sasuke stopped looking off into the distance. Itachi heard a comment to stop in his ear. He once again gave the signals and left to the other room. His mother was weeping. He sat beside her and took her hand. He looked at how Sasuke smiled as Naruto spoke to him animatedly about something.

"He's going to get better look at how he smiles with Naruto." He mentioned. She look to see him chuckling as Naruto pouted, "He's safe now. He'll get better with time."

She nodded weakly smiling, she squeezed his hand. He was about to return her smile when he saw that idiot pilot kissing his brother.

"Nyaah Sasuke there's plexi right there you can't just kiss me everyone will see!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke only blinked, "Oh yes Tachi-nii will be mean to you now. I'd forgotten."

"Teme," Naruto groaned, "You can't forget such important things or I will call you dobe."

Sasuke smiled, "Okay and you can be teme."

Naruto laughed and leaned down before Sasuke's face, "Still cheeky teme."

Itachi didn't want to smile but Sasuke looked so happy. He looked to the others in the room to find that Hatake was missing. He frowned and looked to the Hokage, before he could form the question she answered.

"He's vomiting."

Itachi nodded, it was only fitting. Itachi had taken a pill so that his body wouldn't have that particular reaction. "He didn't take a pill or a spray?"

"To be honest," the Mizukage began, "you, your mother, Hokage, and Tsuchikage were the only ones to take the pill. The rest of us didn't take the pill until the first break, it obviously didn't settle with Hatake-san as quickly as he had hoped."

He nodded understanding, after hearing Sasuke speak so frankly he was glad he had been able to keep most of his composure. He was also very impressed with his aides. He had seen only a tiny trembling from Neji, a simply wavering in Sai's hand, and a small inaudible gasp from Haku. They were taking it much better than expected.

"Is he always like this with Naruto?" The Kazekage asked.

Itachi simply nodded, "Yes since he's returned." It irritated the elder brother to no end how fond Sasuke had grown to Naruto in the small time he'd been here.

"How's he recovering from SphaX?" The Raikage asked.

"It's slower than I had hoped, but it is working. I think he's about finished with his physical lows so there should only be mental addiction problems now." The Hokage answered, "He's better when he's around his family and Naruto."

Itachi wasn't surprised that she was already suggesting that it was better that Sasuke stayed with them.

The Raikage snorted turning back to the plexi, "We still don't know if Orouchimaru is controlling him."

"We've run every test on him." The Mizukage replied. "We've had the best from every fraction look him over. The hardest thing to find was the bug they put in his brain."

"It does seem to fit together all too easily," The Tsuchikage began, "After six years of searching for Orouchimaru we suddenly find him with his defenses down and a Jurinkichi team ready to attack only to find that Uchiha Sasuke is still miraculously alive."

"I'd hardly call having my brother found, overdosing on a newer, more potent version of the most dangerous substance in known space, bleeding, beaten, and brainwashed 'fitting together all too easily'. And to imply that there was foul play would be to doubt your own fraction who accidentally found Orouchimaru's location." Itachi rebutted. "He was only rescued by Konoha fraction because they were closest and the Jurinkichi team has Nara Shikamaru who, as I'm sure you all know, hacked the frequencies again. Thus alerting Uzumaki Naruto, who pilots the Kyuubi to take off toward the scene, and the rest of the team followed."

The older man scoffed but didn't supply a rebuttal.

Lord Hyuuga Hiashi spoke next, "Has he become close with anyone else?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, he has spent most of his time sick and is paranoid that Orouchimaru will kidnap him again making him very untrusting. His reactions to people are different depending on what he remembers of their previous history and current standing. He tends to be a bit more relaxed around crew who he remembers from the academy and those who introduce themselves as a connection to my mother, Uzumaki, and myself."

He nodded. The door opened and Hatake returned, he bowed briefly and apologized. Itachi waited until he settled.

"Do you have any questions you'd like to ask before we continue?"

Hatake looked to him, "Ask him how he feels about Orouchimaru last."

Itachi nodded. He kissed his mother's hand before returning to the room. Naruto pouted about having to leave but did so reluctantly. Sasuke seemed saddened that he had gone. Itachi sat, Sai began recording.

"Can you tell me more about Kimimaro? What his abilities are? What Orouchimaru made him do?"

He nodded, "Orouchimaru-sama made Kimi-kun into a killer and a fighter. Kimimaro tol me that at first he was confused but then he was okay with it. He said it wasn't until me that he didn't like being with Orouchimaru-sama but I understood that. Orouchimaru-sama was always very nice to Kimi-kun. He never hit him or fucked him. He made sure that the crew knew not to mess with Kimimaro. He was like a father to him and Kimimaro and Kimimaro accepted all the bad things Orouchimaru-sama had done. Kimimaro has a bone disease. His bones grow and splinter and it can cut his skin. It hurts him a lot." Sasuke looked down, "He got really sick sometime when I was dosed up. He didn't like that they put me on SphaX once when I was lucid I heard him yelling at Kabuto. I don't know when they had to pod Kimi-kun though."

"What do you know of Kabuto's abilities?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "He's good at modifying the things that Orouchimaru-sama makes. Orouchimaru-sama created SphaX but Kabuto modified it so that they could sell it as a drug. Kabuto is also a skilled doctor. He is very good at surgery. He'd do anything for Orouchimaru-sama, anything. I don't like Kabuto, sometimes I think if Orouchimaru-sama really did die Kabuto could become even worse than Orouchimaru."

Itachi nodded before continuing, "During your time on the SS Manda what illegal activities did you observe?"

"Well Orouchimaru-sama killed people," He began listing them off on his fingers, "He killed a lot of people, and he sold slaves. He kidnapped people for genetic experiments. He stole credit, identities, and property. He had Kabuto do a lot of hacking; and he worked with Madara."

Itachi heard several questions all pertaining to Madara. He for the most part ignored them, knowing what he needed to ask, "Why was Orouchimaru working with Madara?"

"It was early," Sasuke started, "It was just after I'd gotten out of the tank from Orouchimaru-sama cutting me up. Orouchimaru-sama was going to fuck me again when Kabuto told him they had a message from someone. He was going to ignore it but Kabuto said it was from the Akatsuki. Then Orouchimaru-sama asked who specifically, and Kabuto told him it was Madara and that his ship was only minutes away and he wanted to come aboard. So Orouchimaru-sama told Kabuto to have the dock prepared and to dress me. Kabuto took me to the dock where Orouchimaru-sama was waiting. Madara had on a mask with only one eye showing but he had his sharingan activated so I knew it had to be him. They had already been talking about something. Orouchimaru-sama told him he'd work with the droid and asked why he didn't ask Sasori to do it. Madara said that he had to keep somethings for himself. Then Orouchimaru asked what did he want in return and Kabuto pushed me forward. Then Madara smiled and said that Orouchimaru-sama had already decided for him and that it was a very agreeable deal. Orouchimaru-sama said he was getting more than he deserved, 12 hours, and that he would owe him later."

He stopped looking down, wringing his hands nervously. Itachi went slowly, "What happened next?"

"Kabuto took us to a room with a bed. He pushed me in and then Madara walked in. When Kabuto closed and locked the door I was frightened. Then Madara came towards me and he grabbed my wrist and I was scared. I activated my sharingan." He looked up with sad, guilt ridden eyes, "But it was an accident Tachi-nii honest. I didn't mean to."

Itachi reached over to hold his brother's hand, "I understand it wasn't your fault, what happened then?"

"Madara stopped and he looked at me before shaking his head and smiling, "He said Orouchimaru-sama was lucky. He said my sharingan was special but he didn't say how. Then he made me sit in his lap and he talked to me. He asked me questions, like if I had a best friend, and if I used hair gel. He let me take a nap and gave me some of his solid food, when they brought him food. When he had to leave he kissed my forehead and told me that we would meet again when I was older but he never came again."

Itachi waited for more questions to come but none did. He had only one question left. "How do you feel about Orouchimaru?"

Sasuke looked at him, his sharingan activated. Itachi's own eyes bled red. "He's alive and if he comes for me I will kill him because he cannot steal me again. I have never belonged to him."

Itachi nodded. He turned to the plexi brow raised and waited but no more questions came. "We're going to break for lunch now. If there are more questions we will continue, if not we'll be moving you to our house."

Sasuke blinked his sharingan faded, "They aren't going to take me away?"

Itachi smiled deactivating his own, "Of course not."

Sasuke returned his smile, "I'm almost better Tachi-nii. I ate a whole grapefruit all by myself and I did not throw it up."

Itachi leaned over to kiss his brother's cheek, "That is very good, otouto. You enjoy lunch with Naruto, my aides will be joining you."

"I told Neji that Haku-kun looks like a girl." He commented suddenly. "And Haku-kun said that he looks like a flat-chested Hinata-san. All of your aides look like girls." His head cocked to the side in curiousity. "It's because you used to look more like a girl before you filled out?"

Itachi couldn't help the blush that graced his face, he stood scowling. He poked Sasuke's forehead, "Foolish little brother."

"You don't look much like a girl anymore aniki." Sasuke chuckled. He heard more laughing through his ear piece and frowned.

"You're one to talk, Sasuke-chan."

The younger Uchiha only smiled brightly, "Because I look my mother, but I'm very happy to look like mother."

Itachi found himself smiling once more, he leaned down and kissed his brother's forehead before brushing his bangs from his eyes, "I'll see you after we're done."

His brother nodded as he continued to smile. Naruto was escorted in and immediately rushed to Sasuke whose smile only brightened. Itachi exited to the other room. The atmosphere was lighter he counted it as Sasuke's sudden admission. His mother smiled at him.

"He's getting better." She remarked looking to the plexi again.

He looked to the others in the room, "Shall we move on to the conference room?"

Everyone stood, moving to the conference room. He looked back to his brother one last time to find Sasuke was looking at him.

Sasuke was certain that even though he couldn't see him do it. His brother was looking back at him.

"Ne Sasuke, are you paying attention?"

He waved quickly before turning back to Naruto, "Yes, I was just waving to Tachi-nii."

Naruto pouted, "If you were listening, what did I say?"

"I lied not to hurt your feelings." He added casually, "Say it again."

"You gotta pay better attention dattebayo." Naruto whined before continuing, "So I was practicing right and then Sakura-chan comes in and WHAM!" He shouted, "She punches me right in the face. Right in the face, and you know why?"

He stood moving to sit in Naruto's lap, he ran his fingers through his blond's hair, "No why?"

"We-well, you know I was talking to Kakashi-sensei in the hanger and he said he heard that I kissed you. So I asked him how did he know and he said that Shikamaru had bugged Neji so he saw the whole thing and told everybody. Then Sakura comes in and punches my jaw off yelling at me cause I kissed you." He explained.

The Uchiha looked at him plainly, "You did not realize that Neji was bugged?"

"No, of course not, why did you?"

He nodded, "Of course dobe."

The blond wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, "Nyaah, Sasuke I can't believe you're so much smarter than me and I studied really hard while you were away to catch up."

Sasuke leaned down to kiss him when a cough from the entrance distracted him. He looked up to see Neji, beside him was Sai and behind him was a giggling Haku.

"We've brought lunch, if you want to follow us to the galley." Neji replied.

Sasuke briefly wondered how many steps it would take to get to the galley and if he could take that many steps. However, Naruto swept him into his arms effortlessly. He grinned down at him, "Don't worry I won't drop you teme."

He only nodded wrapping his arms around his tanned neck as he followed them down the corridor.

"You're much stronger now." He mumbled against him.

"I had to get stronger to help bring you back home."

They entered the galley and Sasuke was surprised to find it filled with familiar faces. Holovid ran the ceiling saying: Welcome Home Sasuke. Naruto place him in the chair at the head of the table and kissed his cheek before joining the people surrounding him.

They chorused, "Welcome home, Sasuke," before bursting into cheers and applause.

Akuma: I hope you enjoyed it please review. I'll be posting fan art to go with this story on my livejournal (there's a link on my profile). Also I'm looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Haku

Akuma: Thank you to all that read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Quick question: Is the length of the chapters okay? I get the feeling that they're too short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor to I profit from this story.

Chapter Three

Itachi sighed, for perhaps the millionth time. He was tired of all of the bickering. They were getting nowhere. They'd been at it for nearly six hours and with only two one hour breaks; it was all giving him a headache. The Raikage was dead locked against everyone, as was the Tsuchikage. Though the Hokage, Kazekage, and Mizukage agreed on most points even they were bickering. He was surprised that the council didn't use their influence more, especially certain members of Konoha's council, it could only be Danzo's convenient emergency that held him up from the meeting that made Koharu and Homura behave. He could see that Hatake-san was thinking along the same lines.

"No, damn it!" The Raikage slammed his fist down. "I'm not convinced. We've got evidence that Uchiha Sasuke fried the entire network of my ship. I can't trust that he's no longer under Orouchimaru's control. He's hasn't proved he isn't a loyalist. The boy still refers to him as his superior."

"Yes, after six years of trauma it's only natural that he's paranoid. Orouchimaru probably beat him bloody for not referring to him in that manner; it only makes sense that he would unconsciously continue to do so. He probably hasn't even thought about the way he's referred to Orouchimaru." The Hokage explained.

"It's suspicious. He committed a criminal act; he should be kept under high surveillance."

"He was probably forced to attack your network," The Kazekage began, "Not to mention he was probably so drugged he didn't even know what he was doing."

"And he's an addict!" The Raikage yelled.

Itachi sighed again, "Perhaps we should resume tomorrow morning, it will give everyone a chance to think over things carefully and of course if you should think of more questions you need Sasuke to answer, I'll make sure he's available. What will be his accommodations tonight?"

Everyone turned to the Raikage expecting him to protest. He scowled, "Well he's already been shuttled down, and your family estate is well guarded. I supposed it shouldn't be too much harm to have him there for one night."

His mother smiled, "Thank you very much. I've been waiting for quite some time to have my son back in my home."

"We shall reconvene tomorrow at eight hundred hours." He remarked standing.

Everyone nodded, standing and moving to leave the conference room where their guards stood wait to escort them.

Lady Mikoto caught her son before he could leave, "Are you going to Sasuke?" He nodded, "Please send him my apologies I'm simply too tired after all that fuss."

He smiled leaning to kiss her cheek, "Of course mother, I'm certain Sasuke will understand."

Itachi rounded the corner quickly making his way to what had become known as the rookie cafeteria. He wasn't surprised to see that the Kazekage had gone in the same direction as well as Hatake-san.

When he entered he immediately caught Sasuke's attention, and Uzumaki's pout.

"Sasuke!" Uzumaki whined.

"Tachi-nii, are you going to eat dinner with me?" He asked as he walked over.

Itachi leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Yes, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Better." He bit his lip nervously, "Will I be staying here?"

The elder brother shook his head, moving to sit beside him, "You'll be coming home with me. Mother sends her regards she was too tired to stay for dinner."

Uzumaki complained, "Aw but I wanted to see Mikoto-okasan."

Itachi only glared at the pilot. The Kazekage diffused the situation. "Naruto, you will refer to a Lady by her title while on a village base."

He nodded complying, "Ok, ok."

"Tachi-nii?" Sasuke touched his hand, "Please don't be so mean to Naruto, I know he's an idiot and he's loud and obnoxious and he doesn't have a lot of finesse or manners and…I forgot what my point was, just be less mean to him."

Nearly everyone burst into some form of laughter.

"Teme, why did you go and say that for?"

"Naruto," Gaara warned again, "He's a prince on our home planet."

The blonde nodded, "Right." He turned back to the Uchiha, "Prince Teme what'd you go and say that for?"

Sasuke blinked at him, "I was asking aniki to have mercy for you."

Itachi chuckled lowly and kissed his brother's cheek, "Of course I'll try to be a bit sympathetic for your dobe. I'll even lift a day off of his probation extension."

Uzumaki gapped, but the youngest Uchiha only smiled and fell into his brother's embrace, "Tachi-nii is so kind."

"Mr. Secretary I thought you'd be receiving dinner with Hoshigaki-san? I had a table book for you both." Neji began looking over his note.

"He sent word that they had been delayed. He won't arrive until tomorrow." Itachi answered. "Need I remind you that you are off duty Neji-kun?"

Neji blushed slightly, "I know those things are most important to you. I'd hate if you were to miss something like that while I was present to remind you."

"I appreciate that greatly."

"Who is Hoshigaki-san?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto covered his mouth as a small burst of giggles escaped him. Itachi glared up at the blonde but saw many of the occupants in the room had a similar reaction. He turned his attention back to his brother, "You'll meet him tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, against him, "We had a welcome home party. I ate a piece of cake. It was a small piece."

The eldest Uchiha smiled, "Are you going to eat dinner?"

He nodded, yawning.

"You're certain you're not too tired from your party."

He nodded again, "I want to have dinner with you."

Itachi ran his hands through his brother's hair, "Of course." Still he knew his brother was drifting off. Everyone in the room grew quiet as he fell asleep from where he sat in his brother's arms.

Once Itachi was sure he was peaceful, he looked to his aides, "Can you have transport ready for us? I'll take him home."

Neji nodded, "Yes Mr. Secretary."

He was surprised to see Sai give a pilot from the special ops division a kiss farewell. He saw Haku give farewells and before he could tell them it wasn't necessary, Neji was beside him with a med-chair for Sasuke, "Duty first."

Naruto gave him a look that couldn't be rejected, he sighed. Sasuke had asked him to be nicer. "Fine, say good bye."

Naruto grinned like sunshine before leaning over to peck the sleeping boy's lips, and whispered, "Night Sasuke."

Transporting Sasuke was not as hard as he originally thought. Sasuke slept through the entire process, never stirring from his fitful sleep as he was beamed into their home, then up to his bed. He didn't wake when he was shed of his elaborate furisode and put in a simple sleeping yukata or when Itachi washed his face and gave him a t-scrub pill.

Itachi gave him a kiss before leaving his room. He went to the ground level to see his aides were preparing dinner and the table.

He sat at the table where Sai was preparing four seats. "Mr. Secretary?"

"Yes."

"Did you hire me because I look like your brother?"

Itachi looked up to see he was still calmly preparing the table, "No, you are highly qualified for this position and came with a riveting recommendation from council member Danzo-san. You also had impressive combat skills."

"But when you thought to hire me over the other candidates, you didn't favor me more because I reminded you of your brother?" He continued.

Itachi took his hand, "When I chose you, it was because among your impressive skill set and recommendations I thought you would grow in this position. That you would help Neji-kun and Haku-kun to grow, and that with the three of you working together anything I assigned you would get done." He held his gaze, "As for looking like my brother, I didn't want to hire you because of that. I didn't want a constant reminder of my failure to protect Sasuke, however, you were the most qualified and if I didn't hire someone soon Hokage-sama said she'd make Uzumaki my new aide."

Haku chuckled setting the food down on the table before wrapping his arms around Sai's waist, "And you were worried Sai-chan."

"I was not worried," He responded quickly then after a moment had passed and they were all seated at the table, "What are the symptoms of being 'worried'?"

Haku broke into a fit of laughter, while Neji tried to explain to Sai that worrying wasn't a disease. Itachi smiled, the main reason he'd hired these boys was that he saw a bit of himself in each. His need to be useful in Haku, his struggle with being a prodigy in Neji, and his emotional detachment in Sai, he had hoped by hiring them he could prevent them from some of the hardships he'd faced. To protect them the way he'd wanted to protect his younger brother.

Dinner was mostly quiet with the occasional question about his schedule. They ushered him off when dinner was done and he told them to take two hours off in the morning. With that he left to his own room, he went to his shower. With the water running down his face he didn't have to acknowledge his tears. The tears he'd been holding back since Sasuke's return. He leaned against the tiled wall, trying to remain quiet. He was running out of strength. 

Sasuke didn't remember falling asleep, only dreaming. His dreams were not good, not anymore. He woke, jolting up his own hand instinctively over his mouth to muffle his scream. He waited, closing his eyes and breathing hard, for his heart to stop pounding in his chest. When he felt a bit calm he opened his eyes to the darkness to try and figure out his surroundings. Lowering his arm, he activated his sharingan* to see everything clearly and realized he was in his own home.

On the bed was his favorite childhood toy, a stuffed red fox. It had been a present from Naruto when they were nine. It happened when they declared each other best friends; he'd given Naruto a wallet that looked like a frog. Naruto had continued to use that wallet even after they'd graduated even naming it. He was not better sleeping with the plush; he'd named Minato, until he'd graduated from the academy.

He pulled the plush toy into his chest and moved to the edge of the large bed. He has limited strength, if Itachi's room was in the same area he might make it. He thought of trying to fall asleep on his own and then stood. He could not sleep without the aid of a sleep drug to coax him into abyss. Holding his fox close with one arm, he used the walls to sturdy himself.

He was relieved to find Itachi's bedroom hadn't moved. When he saw an arm lift blankets into the air he went as quickly as he could and crawled into bed. Itachi dropped the blanket over and he cuddled close. He said nothing and Itachi poked his forehead, "Did you find your fox?"

He nodded, deactivating his sharingan and closing his eyes. He held the plush toy close. Itachi ran a gentle hand through his hair and soon he fell into a dark, dreamless sleep. 

Itachi grew accustomed to having his door creak open and for another to crawl into his bed. Sasuke had always done so when they were much younger. Itachi could clearly remember the reason a four year old Sasuke had given when he asked why he preferred to crawl into his bed than their parents.

"Cause 'Tachi-nii is the best at everything even chasing away bad dreams."

He smiled hearing his door creak open, before being shut. It was only his first night and Itachi was happy to give him whatever comfort he needed. Itachi was glad that Sasuke slept less recklessly than he had as a child. He was glad to wake without a foot in his face or to a sudden kick. He stroked Sasuke's hair and gently removed himself from bed. He briefly wondered how Sasuke would feel when there was already someone else in his bed.

Kisame would arrive today along with other members of the akatsuki sometime today. Itachi was excited to introduce them to Sasuke, while working undercover with the group and then making them a legal fraction cooperating with Village. They'd become some of his closest friends. Kisame had become more than his friend, he'd come to know more about the Uchiha than he knew about himself.

Itachi walked into his kitchen only to smell breakfast already cooking. He rounded the corner expecting to see a cook, perhaps one of his aides, or his mother.

"Kisame!"

The huge man grinned, "Ita-chan."

He rushed over to him being lifted in his arms he wrapped his legs about his waist clinging to him.

"Miss me?" the deep baritone husked.

Itachi didn't respond, his throat was thick and tears filled his eyes. He'd always found it amazing how vulnerable Kisame made him. He was set on the counter, large hands held his face. "Come now, I'm here Ita-chan you don't have to be so strong with me."

He cried harder as Kisame pulled him into his arms. "What he did to my brother—I wasn't there to protect him."

He felt Kisame sigh, "You did your best and you found him. He's here now no more crying."

Kisame rubbed his back, and waited patiently until he'd cried himself out. It had felt good to just sit in his arms and be weak. He reluctantly pulled away and began wiping his eyes. He kissed the man before him, "Sorry."

Kisame only smiled before kissing him deeply. "No apologies, I missed you."

He gave a small smile, "I missed you."

"Yes but I always miss you more," Kisame chuckled, "Where is my Ita-chan's little brother? I want to meet him I made breakfast for him."

"He's sleeping. He's always slept in late."

"Not today, his breakfast will get cold." Kisame replied pecking his lips before leaving the man to sit on the counter.

Itachi simply smirked as he saw Kisame returning to his previous business, "Don't you want to know what I'm wearing under this robe? We've been apart for three weeks."

Kisame shrugged, "I want to meet the famous Uchiha Sasuke. I've got to impress him besides I know what's underneath that robe."

He scowled, "Oh really?"

Kisame only nodded loading a tray with food, "Yup, a sensible shirt and sensible shorts with sensible underwear." He turned to look at him, "I'd know if you were wearing something sexy under there. Where's his room?"

Itachi sighed sliding off the counter, "He's in my room."

"Why's he there I thought you said he was sleeping?"

Itachi went to stand beside him and helped him finish loading the tray, "He had a nightmare so he came into my room."

Kisame nodded, "Yeah that Orouchimaru is a sick bastard. That sidekick of his is no better. Does he know I'm coming?"

"I'll go first," he replied, "I hadn't expected you to come this early." 

Sasuke woke soon after his brother had left him alone in bed. He stayed in bed partially because he hoped Itachi would return soon, also because he knew he hadn't the strength to walk to his room alone, and mostly because he was still tired.

When he heard the door open he was relieved Itachi had returned. Then he smelt food. The bed dipped as Itachi sat beside him.

"Sasuke," Itachi said stroking his hair as he turned towards him, "Already awake?"

Sasuke nodded looking up at his brother. "You left bed."

Itachi smiled, "Aa, sorry I hadn't meant to disturb you. There's someone here I want you to meet." He paused helping his brother to sit up being sure to prop pillows behind him.

"Who?" He asked blinking owlishly.

"Come in." Itachi turned to the door.

The man that walked in was huge. That was the first thing Sasuke noticed; he was just so big and tall and built of muscle. Then Sasuke notice this man was blue, "You come from Hiyaumi and you're tall."

The man before him grinned, showing sharp shark like teeth. "Hoshigaki Kisame, it's nice to meet you Ita-chan's little brother." He placed the tray in Sasuke's lap before pushing the two brothers closer together, "And you look so alike."

Sasuke immediately decided that there was something different about this man other than the fact that he was a shark humanoid. "You're really big." He commented.

Kisame's grin dropped, "You already said that."

"But you're really, really big," Sasuke continued, "How tall are you?"

"235 cm."

"That's really tall."

"And to think that's only my humanoid form."

Sasuke looked to the large amount of food on the tray hovering above his lap and remembered to be polite. "Thank you for breakfast but I won't be able to eat it all."

"I put food on there for Itachi too."

Sasuke picked up the spoon next to a grapefruit half, he was certain he'd be able to keep it down, "Do you work with Tachi-nii?"

"Yes."

Sasuke dropped his spoon moving the tray out of his lap before crawling over his brother to reach Kisame. "Let me touch your face."

"Sasuke!"

"But I've never met anyone from Hiyaumi." Sasuke replied before his brother could scold him. "It's very rare for them to come off planet, and I can't go to Hiyaumi because they have no land and don't really like outsiders."

Kisame chuckled pulling Sasuke up to stand before him by his shoulders. Sasuke realized that if Itachi weren't in the room he would've been very frightened. He had to crane his neck back to look up at Hosigaki's face. Sasuke was sure he'd never felt so small in his life. Still Kisame steadied him with one large hand. He was strong, Sasuke could tell with the way he was extra careful with him that he was very strong. His dark blue hair spiked straight up. He leaned over so Sasuke could touch his face. Sasuke gasped touching the baby soft blue skin.

"It's really soft."

"That's the Hiyaumi waters for you." Kisame added.

"What are you to my brother?" He asked almost surprised he'd said it out-loud.

Itachi sputtered behind him which only confirmed his suspicions. He turned to look at his brother and then back to Hoshigaki. "Are you his lover?"

"Sasuke!"

"I can't believe he got a boyfriend while I was away." He whispered, falling against the man before him. His chest felt hollow and his legs felt weak. "How long have you been lovers?"

"Five sets," Kisame answered.

"And he's been putting out, he use to be such a prude." He commented.

Hoshigaki chuckled, while Itachi scowled from his seat on the bed.

"He's precious." Kisame commented picking the boy up and moving him back to bed, "Now eat up, you need your strength so we can go meet all your brother's new friends and hear all the embarrassing stories."

Sasuke nodded taking his spoon and grapefruit again, "What embarrassing stories?"

"Oh there's so many," Kisame began grinning.

"Kisame stop it!" Itachi hissed.

Kisame continued to grin but remained quiet on the subject. There was a small moment of silence and Itachi had just bitten into a piece of toast when Sasuke spoke. "So you're a bottom Tachi-nii?"

He nearly spit out his toast. Kisame bellowed out deep laughter. Sasuke blinked innocently as though he were confused. Sasuke turned to his older brother, "Why is Hoshigaki-san laughing?"

"Eat your grapefruit." He stated briefly glaring at his lover before returning to his own meal.

Sasuke of course obeyed his older brother and ate his food. He remained quiet and finished his grapefruit wondering if he should try to eat something else.

Itachi decided for him, "Try some of this omelet, Kisame is very good at cooking them and it has tomato in it."

He held a bit up to his lips. Hesitantly Sasuke took a bite. It was good but his stomach was churning oddly, he wasn't sure if he felt he'd vomit or if this was the way it should be. He looked to his brother trying to decide whether or nice to have another bite.

"Have some tea," Itachi said supplying a cup.

So he took the cup, and drank. Suddenly he found his stomach felt better. He mentally scolded himself for being surprised. His brother always knew what was best for him. "I can't eat anymore."

Itachi smiled at him, "You've eaten quite a bit." He moved the tray to hover over the bedside table, "I'll show you to the tub. I'm sure you'd like to wash up. Haku-kun will be up to help you dress when you get out, and then when you come down stairs Neji will tell you if the kage and council have more questions for you. I have to go to a meeting that will take up most of my day along with mother. Kisame will be coming with me but Neji-kun, Haku-kun, and Sai-kun will be here and you may have them contact Uzumaki if you like." 

Sasuke sat in the tub alone. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but in the warm water he could only think of Kimimaro, who had been kind enough to let him have baths. He wondered if they had taken him out of the pod. If they were helping him, the way Orouchimaru-sama and Kabuto could not.

Haku entered the room, and Sasuke understood why Neji had put up a screen for him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready to get out?" He began, "Your mother has a closet filled with the most beautiful clothes for you. They're all traditional, but Lady Mikoto is a traditional woman, with phenomenal taste. If you ever get tired of any of these kimono just contact me."

Sasuke smiled, he shivered a bit knowing it was just the hunger. He wanted SphaX so much, he didn't know how long he'd been without it but he remembered what it felt like to have that marvelous fire in his veins. He'd thought on several occasions how he could acquire it but then he'd see his mother's eyes, his brother would poke his forehead, or Naruto would kiss him and he knew he had to live without it.

"Oh it's just so beautiful," Haku went on, "Do you want me to contact Naruto? I'm sure he'd love to see you in this."

He opened his mouth wanting to say yes, but knew he couldn't. He had the hunger and he had to conquer it alone. He shook his head, "No, another time maybe. Today I want to see the house."

Haku looked to the screen smiling, "Of course, do you want to try walking more today? Mr. Secretary said that you did not have fever. I'm trained in physical therapy, or if you want we could try acupuncture."

"Acupuncture?" Sasuke frowned from his place in the tub, "That's a rare skill. I didn't think anyone had it anymore. You know an acupuncturist?"

He chuckled, "I am an acupuncturist. It helped me get this job as your brother's aide."

"Haku-kun?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

"I get the impression that you could be a very dangerous person." He stated.

Haku looked down as he prepared towels for the other boy, "I am a very dangerous person."

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water, silent at his honest admission.

Haku sighed, "I'll be back in a moment. I forgot your socks."

He thought about what Haku had said. Sasuke had known his share of dangerous men, and the things that they could do to you. He was worried that his brother was so close to someone as powerful as Kisame, and as dangerous as Haku.

When Haku returned he asked, "Are Neji and Sai dangerous too?"

"They can be." Haku began, "It's a part of our life Sasuke-kun but we are dangerous because we are strong, we are strong because there is something we must protect."

His brow dipped in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"When a person has something they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong. When you say to yourself: I want to protect the person important to me... I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dream come true... That is my dream." Haku stopped smiling fondly, "When you feel that way about something, about someone, you become willing to do anything that is when your strength can make you dangerous."

Sasuke nodded to himself, drawing his knees close to himself. "But you said you are dangerous and that Neji and Sai can be dangerous."

Haku moved to the tub. He pressed the release button to drain the water and then the other for the screen. He held open a large fluffy towel to the boy curled up in the draining tub.

"I'm very desperate to be needed by someone, Neji or Sai don't have that affliction." He remarked smiling as he helped the other out of the bath. He ushered him to a nearby chaise ready for him. "I've already proved that."

The Uchiha bit his lip, "How?"

"When I was young, my mother was killed and my father sold me for his debts. The buyer was very mean but I was able to run away from him. For a long time I was alone, I had to live on the streets. No one wanted me. I suffered the pain of simply being alive." Haku sat beside him, "One day, he came, Zabuza, he said I was different, that I was special and he asked me to become his 'tool'. He said he needed me, that I was important. So I devoted my life to him; he was good to me but he was not a good man. I stayed with him because I was desperate for a purpose and I did many bad things that I didn't want to do for him. I tried to die for him because I thought that without him my existence was not needed."

"Then I woke up in an incubator and your brother was there. He asked me if I would be his aide because I was skilled, the position was open, and they didn't want to send a child to prison. So I said yes because I didn't want to go to prison," He smiled, "That is why I am here, that is why I am dangerous."

There was a long moment of silence when Sasuke leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder, "But you are not a bad person Haku-kun."

He chuckled, not bothering to stop his tears, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

They returned to a stale silence. Haku quickly wiped his tears and began to help him dress.

Sasuke watched his nimble fingers adjust his obi when he wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him. "I need you Haku-kun."

He felt his eyes fill with tears as the younger boy held him tight. His head and shoulders dropped and he wept. They fell to the floor slowly but the boy didn't release him and he continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around the other holding him close. He hadn't known how badly he'd needed those words said until they had escaped the younger Uchiha's mouth. He couldn't decipher if his tears were of sadness, happiness, relief, or a combination of all three and he didn't care. This boy holding him tight is a miracle.

Neji had gone to check on Haku and Sasuke after forty minutes had passed. He opened the door to find Sasuke holding Haku in his arms on the bathroom floor. Sasuke looked up at him, his pale hand running through Haku's long tresses, the other rubbing his back soothingly.

Neji tried to decipher how to breach the situation, when Haku pulled away from the prince chuckling.

"Sasuke-kun you are an angel." He then helped the Uchiha to his feet.

"It was leaked!" The Raikage yelled, "Who leaked it?"

"I've already found that the first report came from Otogakure. This confirms that someone from Orouchimaru's crew survived and had contact with a former crew member or supplier that knew Sasuke would normally be with them. Or they could have leaked the story themselves to earn a substantial amount of credit, easily enough for a new vessel." Itachi informed.

"Or for the equipment needed to transfer Orouchimaru into a new body," Hokage added, "The likely hood that the escapee is Kabuto is too high to chance."

The others in the room agreed.

"I have sent a team to Otogakure to investigate and possibly tail him," Captain Hatake reported. "They should be in Otogakure by tomorrow."

"Now that the news is out, everyone will be waiting for us to confirm." The kazekage began, "We need to quickly decide Uchiha Sasuke's status so that a press conference can be held immediately. As he is not dangerous and has committed no crime without being forced, I vote that is allowed to remain with his family and we can continue to evaluate his role within Village as he recovers."

"I, second," The Hokage responded quickly.

Before the other kage could cast their vote, Danzo began, "Should we really trust this boy to the care of his family?"

"Pardon me," Lady Mikoto interrupted, "I can certainly care for my son."

"Remember it was his family that got him kidnapped. Now the people are forcing us to place him in an important position, I've no doubt there will be dozens of petitions demanding he be crowned prince of Village on our hands within the next five hundred minutes." Danzo continued, "If something were to happen to him again, we will be blamed for not ensuring his safety. That is why it would be best if he remains in Village custody."

Koharu and Homura nodded in agreement.

"We all know that neither Secretary Itachi nor Lady Mikoto was involved in his capture, and every Uchiha involved has been persecuted." Lord Hiashi commented.

"Sasuke has done nothing wrong. Forcing him to stay within the base will only make him suspicious of the help we're providing him." Lady Mikoto remarked, "Sasuke is in a fragile state, if he feels he's simply become a prisoner again he won't recover."

Koharu scoffed, "How do we know he will recover? He took down seventeen highly trained men so that he could use."

"And I believe a report said that he stated: your superiors should know better than to send such weak men after a member of Orouchimaru-sama's crew. He's practically a loyalist." Homaru added.

"He attempted to use," Lady Chiyo replied, "He's a recovering addict that was to be expected and we all know that Orouchimaru is strong and surrounds himself with strong men. It has been ingrained in the boy that he is not as strong as them, so of course he'd be upset that men he defeated were being sent after someone he believes to be stronger than him."

"Sasuke has given us a phenomenal amount of information about Orouchimaru and Madara. With the boy in the pod, we'll have even more information about them." Itachi offered, "He's been nothing but cooperative."

"I vote that he remain in Village custody, within a Village base with surveillance around the clock and limited access to information." The Raikage started, "Limited visitation hours and daily blood tests."

"Sasuke is not a criminal." Lady Mikoto countered, "He should not be treated like one. He has done nothing wrong. He was betrayed by those we trusted, and enslaved to a wicked man. Now he is broken and he is trying to find it in himself to trust you, to trust all of us again. How can we expect him to change, to get better if we do not give him the opportunity? Why would he want to change if he thinks he's just a prisoner again?"

"I cast my vote with Kazekage-san." The Mizukage said, "The Village is not an organization that punishes hurt children. This is far easier to agree to than when we decided to not to send that boy working with Zabuza to prison. Uchiha Sasuke was an outstanding trainee, no marks on his record before he was kidnapped. He should be allowed the time to recover at home. His future with Village is delicate, for now it is best for us to wait and see how he will progress."

Eyes turned to the Tsuchikage; he was the last to vote. The old man sighed, "If we don't allow him to recover at home, the people will persecute us. Not just Konoha citizens, people from all across the void, who have been using this child's name in their prayers, who have named him a prince. Even if he is a loyalist to Orouchimaru, even if his drug addiction is too strong for him to recover from, he's already over powers us. With the news of his rescue being spread throughout the void we have to choices, Village can be the villain holding the saint prince captive or be the hero who rescued him. I'd rather have the people on our side; I'd rather have them calling us heroes. I must vote with Kazekage-san also."

Itachi did his best not to smile, "I will call a press conference confirm and give a statement about your decision. I will of course send you a report of the event and set up a calendar to create future conference dates. I will be sure to send you a report of Sasuke's progress every seventy-two hundred minutes sooner if an incident happens. They will ask about his royalty status within the Village, should I negate that his status is being discussed."

"It is only fair to allow you to decide Raikage-san," The Kazekage suggested.

He frowned, "Tell them it is up for discussion."

"It is?" The Hokage replied.

"You heard Tsuchikage-san," The Raikage began, "Unfortunately he's right. We're going to have to discuss it before it's shoved down our throats."

Itachi waited, expecting more but they were silent and ready to retire, "Do you plan to stay in the Konoha colony or should I arrange transport?"

All but the Kazekage asked for immediate transport to their homes. He had two pads prepared to beam the kage and other council members back home. He was exiting when he was stopped by Danzo.

"You know this is a mistake," He began, "He'll snap and when he does are you certain you can stop him before he does irreparable damage?"

Itachi controlled himself, "I value your concern councilman. There's my escort, I must be going." He rushed over to Kisame.

"Did council member-asshole cause you any trouble?" He murmured after they had walked down the corridor.

Itachi sighed, "A little, I'd never thought I'd be thankful for a leak to the press." He opened a note and activated his viewer as they reached his office door, "I've got a press conference to schedule. I'll try to get all the major broadcasting here within one hundred minutes so we can do lunch afterward."

Kisame leaned down to peck his lips, and chuckled as his cheeks turned pink, "Even after five sets* you still flush." He kissed him again, deeper this time, pulling him up and against his body, "Don't work yourself too hard, Ita-chan."

The Uchiha nodded, pecking the shark humanoids lips once more, "Yes Kisame." He looked away, "Will you be sleeping in your quarters on base tonight?"

Kisame smirked, "If that's where you want to sleep."

Itachi kept his head turned away even as his lover lifted and kissed his hand. "I'd prefer my own bed."

He felt Kisame grin against his hand and shivered at his low voice, "Then that is where I will be."

Naruto was not angry, but he was annoyed. He'd been waiting all day for someone to contact him saying that Sasuke wanted to see him.

"Are you gonna stare at your note all day Naruto?" Kiba called as he completed his reps. "Or are you going to train? You know that thing we come here for."

"I'm waiting for an important contact." He muttered.

"Maybe he's sick today." Tenten responded from the table where she and Shino were working. She cocked the gun she was working with, "This new trihantium is so light."

"He was fine yesterday," He pouted. "It's probably his stupid brother."

"You should know better than to insult your boss Naruto." Sakura scolded. "He could fire you."

Naruto grinned, "But he won't, he's just mean to me because he loves me. He's always been like that. I wish he'd show his brotherly affection some other way. I mean he's always treated Sasuke like he was an angel."

"Maybe that's because prince Uchiha is actually his brother," Kiba continued, "And he's mean to you because he seriously hates you."

"He should be nice to me," He started frowning, "I mean I spent all this time training so that I could join Jinchuriki and then pilot Kyuubi for Konohagure so that I could rescue Sasuke. We've both been working hard for the same thing these past six sets. Shouldn't that make him a little more understanding? I mean I know he's not prejudice he's been with Hoshigaki-san for five sets and when I first came here he and Sasuke always stood up for me against prejudiced people."

Sakura sighed, "Maybe he just doesn't like that Sasuke puts so much attention on you. I mean you know how close they were. He's finally got his brother back and all Sasuke wants is to be with you all the time."

"Sakura-chan—"

"Don't let it bother you Naruto. I always felt like an afterthought around you guys. You always just focused on each other so easily. I mean you and Sasuke have been best friends since you were little kids." She explained, "It's disappointing that he hasn't asked for me. I wish he would but I'm just so happy he's back that I can't complain. Maybe Mr. Secretary feels that way too."

It was silent for a moment before Kiba spoke again, "Or he just hates your guts."

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever, Neji or Haku should be contacting me any minute." Suddenly a message came up. He smirked, "See Sai just sent me a contact." He opened the vid up on a transparency.

"I'm sure you thought Haku or Neji would be sending for you to visit prince Uchiha, well he doesn't want to see you today." Sai began, "I'll only be too happy to inform him of what a small penis you have."

The vid ended. Naruto gapped. The room filled with laughter.

"Looks like maybe Mr. Secretary is rubbing off on prince Uchiha." Kiba laughed, "God Sai is such a fucking catch cute and funny."

"He is not funny!" Naruto yelled, "He's a perverted creep. I can't believe you're actually with the guy."

Kiba shrugged, "You're just mad you've got to stay here and do work than go off having fun with your boyfriend."

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend."

"We all know you've kissed him," Tenten remarked, "More than just that peck good night too."

"How do you know?"

Shikamaru answered from his spot on the couch, "Because I bugged Neji."

Naruto whipped to him, "And you told everybody!"

"No, Ino saw when she caught me spying, and she told everyone" Shikamaru replied.

Naruto sighed shoulders sagging for a moment, "I guess I'll get some work done then."

Sakura smacked the back of his head, "I'm telling Tsunade-sama that you're trying to use Sasuke to get out of work."

She stomped out of the room. Naruto quickly followed her, calling for her to wait. Kiba and the others laughed.

Shikamaru scoffed standing up to return to his lab, "How troublesome."

Akuma:I'm really happy with the Haku segment of this story, he's going to be a more important character in this story along with Neji and Sai. I've got some plans for those boys. I hope you enjoyed it please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Neji

Akuma: Thank you to all that read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my beta!

Beta'd by: .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor to I profit from this story.

Chapter Four

Itachi was happy to have the press conference out of the way. He was anxious about it airing but was glad he'd been able to have recorded it instead of a live broadcast. Having the power to edit out some of the more provocative questions made him feel secure about it's release. He'd decided not to talk to Sasuke about it hoping that he wouldn't even see the broadcast. He'd been too busy working to realize the time until Kisame opened his office door.

"Ita-chan, come on it's time to go."

He looked up, Kisame's form blocked by data from his viewer. He quickly shut it down. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

Kisame smirked from the doorway, "Really lost in the data stream? Maybe you're spending too much time around that Nara kid."

Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes as he stood, "What do you want for dinner?"

Kisame smirked walking inside and closing the door behind him. Itachi saw the light go from green to red.  
He shook his head, "No, no, no not in my office."

"My office is too messy." Kisame replied casually closing in on the Uchiha before him.

Itachi made a move to walk around him, "We should get going. My aides have probably already prepared—"

He was cut off as his lover lifted him and placed him on his desk, "Kisame don't we can't—hhmmm…"

He could feel his knees growing weak, damn it. He'd known that Kisame had the advantage but he'd hoped he could at least last until they'd returned home. He gasped as sharp teeth grazed his neck.

"Oh," It was a small sound that made Kisame chuckle.

He was pushed down against his desk. Kisame stood between his thighs before he could protest a large hand covered his groin. He shuddered, arching up into the hand with a moan on his lips.

"And you were so against it a moment ago," Hoshigaki husked. "You've missed me I see. I thought you'd have held out until we got home."

Itachi would've responded but with that hand moving against him, he was just lucky to keep himself quiet and have his eyes open. The blue man smirked leaning down to capture his lovers plump lips when the com buzzed.

"Oi, I need to talk to you!" Uzumaki's brash voice yelled.

Kisame's face fell, well that certainly ruined his plans. He wouldn't be able to coax Itachi into anything with Uzumaki around. The com buzzed again.

"Itachi-chan, I need to talk to you yeah."

He groaned low in his throat, of course Deidara would show up just to make his chances worse. Both annoying blonds were sure to put Itachi in a sour mood. Itachi glared up at him, his arousal deflated.

"Well, come on," Itachi began, "I've got matters to address."

Kisame cursed lowly and moved off of his lover. He should've come earlier. "You're not even on duty anymore."

"I am always on duty." Itachi responded getting up from the desk and smoothing out his uniform.

He scoffed, crossing his arms before his chest, "I've got some duty you should be on."

Itachi didn't even glare back at him as he opened the door. Both men rushed in, speaking at once.

"But you have to, have to, have to let me come over tonight! I haven't seen Sasuke all day! I had to do work and stuff! He didn't even contact me! You've got to let me please!"

"Don't send me to Sunagakure! Sasori-danna's cousin creeps me out! He always calls me a girl! They don't even allow nitrate there! My art will suffer yeah!"

Itachi took in a slow breath. He addressed Deidara first, "We must send an Akatsuki liaison to Suna and Iwa, you are available."

"But you can't send me yeah, send…send Hidan."

"Hidan is going to Iwa because the Tsuchikage asked that you not be sent there."

Deidara paused, "He asked?"

"Demanded."

"But, but I can't go to Sunagakure."

Itachi sighed feeling a headache beginning. "I'm sending Sasori-san with you."

Deidara's eyes brightened and he bounced around the room, "A mission all alone with my handsome Sasori-danna yeah!"

"Yes now leave."

"Yeah, yeah thank you Itachi-chan!" He happily left the room.

Itachi resisted the urge to groan heavily, "Yes Uzumaki?"

"Please, please, please, please, please let me come see Sasuke." Naruto replied falling to his knees and wrapping his arms about the Secretary's legs. "I miss him so much."

Itachi did his best to not simply beat the boy into a bloody puddle at his feet. "You saw him just yesterday."

"I know and I miss him already." Naruto whined looking up at him with the most pitiful expression he could think of.

Sasuke's words echoed in his mind. Be nice, he had to be nice to this boy. He sighed, "Fine. Fine, find your own transportation Uzumaki."

Naruto bounced to his feet. "Yosh!"

Kisame smiled but pushed the blond out of his lover's office, "Then get going, we're leaving now anyway."

Naruto happily nodded sprinting off, "Thanks Itachi-chan!"

The Uchiha growled lowly in his throat. Kisame simply pulled him close, "Let's head home."

Itachi breathed him in and sighed, relaxing against him. He nodded slowly allowing himself this one weakness."Let's go home."

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto rush towards him but was happy nonetheless.

"Your brother said I could come," Naruto explained hugging him close, "You didn't contact me. I missed you. You know tomorrow you should come to base and have lunch with me and Sakura-chan. We can invite Kakashi-sensei, it'll be just like old times."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You talk a lot."

Naruto nodded cheerfully. "Yup, but that's only cause I want to tell you so much. I didn't get to see you all day."

Sasuke smiled relaxing against him, "I missed you but I have to be strong without you there or I'll never get better, I'll just hide my sickness from you."

Naruto's smile fell as he held the smaller man closer. "That's good then."

His heart ached to hear that Sasuke was still sick. It ached to know that it was something Sasuke had to fight alone when he wanted to fight it for him.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked, "You've been eating solids today?"

He felt Sasuke nod against him. His smile returned, "That's good, that's good."

"Lord Uchiha-kun you should really keep your distance. Naruto-kun will only be disappointing if you fall in love with him." Sai commented.

Naruto glared, "Shut up Sai."

"He has a very small penis," Sai continued, "Barely any stamina, there's no way he could satisfy you when you're ready for sex."

Naruto pouted, "Shut up Sai. That's not true."

"It's practically non-existent." Sai smiled.

The blond prepared to respond was surprised to find Sasuke's hands fiddling with his pants. He panicked swatting the hands away, "Aaaah, what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up at him sweetly, "I wanted to see if Sai-kun was right."

He held pale wrists in his hand to keep them from probing, "You can't do that!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. He looked to the blond, "Is it really small? I won't mind. I just thought it would have grown from when we were younger."

"Of course it's grown!"

"What's grown?" Itachi asked walking into the lobby from the beam pad, Kisame beside him.  
Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth as he began to answer but scowled as he saw Sai smirk.

"Naruto-kun was was trying to convince your brother that his small penis would adequately satisfy him when their relationship advanced." Sai explained.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his gaze burned into the young pilot. "Is that so?"

Naruto was about to rebuke the remark, but Sasuke simply nodded. "Get out Uzumaki, your invitation is withdrawn."

Naruto gapped removing his hand from the younger Uchiha's mouth. "But I wasn't! I swear, Sai kept saying it was small and then Sasuke tried to take off my pants so he could see. But I wasn't saying that stuff I just said it wasn't small."

"It's okay if it hasn't grown." Sasuke added.

"It did grow."

Itachi glared harder. Kisame sighed, "Come on Naruto we need to talk."

"But I—"

Kisame threw an arm around the boy pulling him from Sasuke, "A nice long talk between two pilots before dinner."

Sasuke wasn't confused that Naruto was so quiet at dinner. He was certain that Hoshigaki-san had threatened his life. Naruto had made Tachi-nii very upset so he expected Hoshigaki-san to threaten Naruto. Hoshigaki Kisame seemed like a good man, and he seemed to care about his brother very much. From what Haku-kun had told him, Hoshigaki-san wouldn't hesitate to die for Tachi-nii.

Eating dinner with everyone was an experience. They all seemed to fuss over every bite he took and every bite he didn't take. Every sip of his tea sent them all to ask a dizzying amount of questions. So he gave up on his meal before he felt sick.

"Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked, "You didn't eat much, are you just saving it for dessert?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I wanted to try a bit."

"You like sweets now?" Itachi intoned, "You used to hate them before."

"Kimimaro-kun gave me sweets when he took me to his room." He answered with a small smile, "When I ate them it was like I had tasted his kindness." He looked to his brother, "Is Kimimaro-kun going to be…He's not hurt, is he?"

Itachi quickly shook his head, "No, I heard from Lady Hokage personally that he had started treatment today. He hasn't shown any negatives reactions and she's sure it will help him."

Sasuke looked down, "She's the one that helped me get better?"

His mother nodded, "Lady Tsunade-san is a very talented doctor."

"The best," Naruto added, "She saved two hundred people hurt in a crash all in the same day. Granny's the best doctor in the void."

"What will happen to him when he gets better?" Sasuke asked softly, "Will I be able to visit him?"  
Itachi sighed setting his utensils down, "We will ask him questions first, based on these questions the kage and council will decide his future. I'll be sure that you can speak on his behalf and that your previous statements about him hold. Then, hopefully, he will not be sent to prison for being an Orochimaru loyalist and outlaw. If that happens, we will assess his skills and have him placed; if he is not sent to prison he will have to hold a contract with Village."

"Like Haku-kun?"

Itachi was surprised to hear this but shook it off, reminding him to speak with Haku after dinner, "Yes."

"Will he be a pilot?" Sasuke asked, "Kimi is a very good fighter. He said he was going to kill Orochimaru-sama when he got better so that I wouldn't be hurt anymore. If you make him a pilot he'll kill Orochimaru-sama for you I'm sure. He always keeps his promises to me."

The eldest brother gave a small smile. He was happy that during his time held captive there was at least some kindness given to him.

"Then I'm sure meeting him will be a pleasure." Itachi added, "I'll be sure establish visitation rights right away."

Naruto snorted from his seat, glaring at his now empty plate. "Yeah, yeah he's all that."

Sai smirked, "I'm sure he'd make a much better pilot than Naruto-kun."

"Shut up Sai." Naruto retorted, "I'm one of the best pilots ever."

Sasuke looked to him smiling, "When you're off probation you'll show me your mobile suit Naru-chan."

He immediately flushed a bright scarlet. He beamed, nodding quickly; he stumbled over his words, "Yeah, yeah of course. I mean why wouldn't I dattebayo?"

Sasuke was glad that the conversation had distracted them from him eating. There weren't any comments on how many bites of his cake he'd taken or how he'd eaten a bite of ice cream Naruto offered. He was sad when it was all over. Itachi had been pulled off by Hoshigaki-san while he said good byes to Naruto.

"I'll send you a message tomorrow promise." The blond began, "Let me know if you want to join Sakura and me for lunch. She really misses you too." He pulled the Uchiha into his arms, "I'm gonna miss you even though it's only going to be one day."

"I'll return contact," Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled, kissing his forehead, "I should go I've got to get up early tomorrow. But since your brother's not around." He kissed the pale boy deeply, slowly releasing him. He pulled away nervously scratching his head, "Hey, um…we're like boyfriends now right?"

For a long moment his words didn't process in the Uchiha's mind. "Boyfriends?"

"You know," He continued looking at his feet, "We're more than just friends? I mean I know it's kind of stupid but I was talking to our friends earlier today and Kiba said you were my boyfriend. I told him we weren't 'cause I wasn't sure. I mean I want to be your boyfriend but I don't know if you want to be mine. Um…so do you?" He glance up to see the Uchiha's eyes light up with recognition.

"Yes because I am yours," Sasuke retorted, "And you are mine, so I don't want you around Neji-kun's cousin."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry about it Sasuke-chan." The glare he received only made him laugh. He kissed the boy again before standing on the pad. "See you soon." He waved as Haku beamed him back to base.

Once Naruto was gone Sasuke turned to Neji, "I need a sleep drug." He continued before Neji could object, "'Tachi-nii deserves a night with Hoshigaki-san. I'll have nightmares if I don't have one and 'Tachi-nii will worry instead of trying to be happy that Hoshigaki-san has returned to him."

The Hyuuga sighed but nodded, "A small dose, if you wake up you're welcome to crawl into Haku-kun's bed."

Haku only smiled, "Of course but Neji-kun's bed is closer."

He fell into a dark, deep sleep and didn't wake until morning.

Haku honestly hadn't expected the secretary to be awake so early. He'd hoped to set the menu for the chef and get his morning meal before the secretary had even gotten out of bed.

"Good morning sir," he greeted, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"How does Sasuke know about your past?" Itachi asked.

He sighed, "Always so direct." He turned to face the Uchiha, "He told me he thought I was dangerous, and he asked me why I was dangerous. I wanted to lie to him." He smiled sadly, "There's something about ouji-sama's eyes. You can't lie to those eyes; it would be like lying to the universe. They can just see right through you, to your soul."

"I see," Itachi's tense shoulders relaxed, "It's not a problem, but he doesn't have unauthorized access to a note I'd thought maybe he'd seen your record."

Haku shook his head, "No."

"Is there anything else that happened between you? You're different."

Haku beamed up at him before moving to prepare a cup of coffee, "He said that he needs me. He needs me. How perfect and simple is that? I understand why there are billions of people praying for him every day. He's an angel, I'd die for him."

Sai frowned as he heard this. He didn't need this to happen. He'd hoped that change in Haku had simply been a fluke. The last thing he wanted to report is that someone as dangerous and clever as Haku worshipped the boy, like there weren't enough of those people. Also Haku being happier made his life easier. There wasn't nearly as much teasing out of him, and he hadn't volunteered him to do the most mundane tasks as he normally did. In a sense Uchiha Sasuke had helped him.

He was certain that his master wouldn't be pleased that Uchiha Sasuke was quickly winning over those assigned to him. It was bad enough that his small family was still so powerful, and that billions worshipped him, that he had royalty status on several major planets and colonies. Not including the Jinchuriki Kyuubi pilot being so close to him and Hoshigaki Kisame being so close to his brother. His opportunity to fix this was dwindling but still he hadn't received orders. He expected to receive some word tonight. He knew he wouldn't like them. If only he could find some fault in the subjects actions. Haku had seemed wary of him before yesterday. If only there hadn't been this change, at least Neji had not been completely won over.

He walked into the kitchen casually, "Good morning sir I was certain Hoshigaki-san would still have you in bed Mr. Secretary, would you like some coffee?"

He smiled, going to fix his meal, as the secretary glared at him. "I'm beginning to think that Uzumaki was right about you."

"Because I assumed that Hoshigaki-san would be more than adequate at satisfying your desires?"

"Because you are too frank about your opinions," Neji commenting joining them, "Good morning sir. Do you have any sense of diplomacy Sai-kun?"

"I haven't gotten to that chapter yet," He confessed smiling.

Haku only chuckled, "Let me know when you do."

Itachi smiled and thanked Haku for the coffee when there was a buzz on the kitchen com. "If you don't get back up here I'm going to embarrass you."

Itachi flushed, but scowled as he heard a chuckle escape Haku. Neji was doing his best to pretend as though he'd heard nothing and Sai remained as he had before.

"I think Hoshigaki-san has already embarrassed you. Do you think he meant he would embarrass you further?" Sai questioned, a frown of confusion marring his features.

Itachi seethed but quickly turned to walk upstairs. "You're staying with Sasuke again today. I'll have Kisame attend to all of your duties."

Neji sighed; he had hoped that they would return to their normal stations, being stuck in the household made him feel out of his element. He could easily be writing algorithms for to increase their notes efficiency or giving doing interviews for staffing. Had he been allowed to do his job, he would've been able to interview reporters. He would've known about the recorded broadcast without having to put pieces together when Itachi-sama asked for an update on his contacts. He'd rather been even working with Lee-san and Gai-sensei than watch Haku's break down.

That had been difficult.

"I'll wake Ouji-sama and see that he has breakfast and a nice warm bath." Haku volunteered. "You can use your spare time, however you wish."

Sai nodded, "I'm going to visit Kiba-kun. His shift doesn't start for at least three hundred minutes."

Haku giggled, "Enjoy that. Don't come back too late."

"I'll return before lunch." Sai offered.

"You'd better." Neji replied, "And on your way back please pick up data from Nara, just tell him it's for me."

"Are you certain you don't want to retrieve it yourself?" Sai began, "Nara will be disappointed his missed a chance to stare at you longingly."

Neji flushed and looked away. "Would you please!" He snapped.

Sai only continued to smile but nodded. Haku hugged him close and kissed his cheek before sending him off. Neji continued to scowl in the kitchen.

Haku finished preparing his meal, "He's right you know. Nara is practically in love with you."

"You can't know that," He scoffed, "We scarcely know each other."

"You went to the academy together didn't you?" Haku remarked, "You both scored in the top percentile."

"So did other people."

"Only one other person; ouji-sama, even then you both tested before him, he got those scores when he was twelve you got yours when you were eight and Nara got them when he was six. The only person to do that would be Itachi-sama or Hatake-san." He gave Haku a cross look, "Don't be so sour because I read your dossier."

Neji glared at him, "So we're both clever. What does that have to do with anything?"

Haku smiled setting his tray, "He'd probably understand why you like to wear lenses best." He turned towards him, "Would you like me to prepare a meal for you or are you going to wait for the chef?"

The Hyuuga looked away feeling uncomfortable, "I've got some work to finish up. Thank you for giving us the morning off. I will meet you before lunch."

Haku kissed his cheek before walking past him with the tray. "Of course I will see you then."

Neji left with his coffee to start on some work, he spent several moments thinking if he should contact Nara just to make sure he'd give the documents to Sai. Then he showered quickly and dress and spent the next two hundred minutes making detailed schedules for the Secretary and a long list of all the duties Hoshigaki would be doing today. When he met up with Haku and Prince Sasuke, was only more confused. He knew something important had happened between Haku and Prince Sasuke but he wasn't sure what that something was. He knew that it had made Haku happy, not the fake happiness he showered them with everyday but a genuine affection for day-to-day life Neji had rarely seen in Haku.  
Even now as they lounged in the lavish gardens, Haku ran his fingers through Prince Sasuke's hair as he half slept in his lap as if they had known each other a lifetime. He'd wanted to ask. He really did but he simply couldn't find it in himself to do so. Haku had been so emotional when he'd walked in on them the other day and he knew somehow the prince had delved into Haku's past. But what had he done to make Haku so happy?

Sai came over with drinks for them all. "The Secretary is on a broadcast." He informed pulling up a large transparency for them all to see.

"Aniki is broadcasting?" Sasuke asked from his place on Haku's lap.

"Your story was leaked," Sai explained, "It's been traveling all across the void."

They watched as Itachi addressed the crowd. "There have been rumors that the elusive outlaw ship, S.S. Manda, was captured by Village. This is true. It is also true that from this ship we recovered Uchiha Sasuke. Village has also found a large amount of information and evidence on the ship that will help with future investigations. I will take a few questions before I must leave."

"Mr. Secretary, is it true that Prince Uchiha Sasuke is now blind?"

"No, Uchiha Sasuke is currently recovering from the damages he received while held captive."

"Is the Village forcing the prince to stay within their custody?"

"Of course not, now that he has recovered enough to be transported he is recovering at home. Village has provided the best in medical care for his recovery and outstanding security provisions to ensure his future safety."

"So it's true that the outlaw escaped and he will come for prince Uchiha again?"

"We are currently investigating if someone escaped the siege of the S.S. Manda. Village is providing protection as a security measure only, his life is not in danger. There is no danger of him being abducted again."

"Has his status as royalty been confirmed?"

"It is being thoroughly discussed. We'd like to wait until he completely recovers before getting too concerned with his royalty status."

"Is it true that he's a raging sphaX user and is addicted to sex?"

Itachi paused, "I will not answer such distasteful questions."

"Of course, I apologize, let me rephrase, is it true that during captivity the outlaw used the illegal substance sphaX on prince Uchiha?"

"The many abuses that Uchiha suffered have not yet been officially analyzed by our medical team. Know that Uchiha was indeed gravely injured during his captivity and is now recovering. For any other questions please contact the Village affairs bulletin, thank you."

Sai pulled the transparency. Sasuke slowly sat up from Haku's lap. "Why did that man ask that question about me?"

Neji moved to sit closer to him, "He wants to sell stories using your hardships, the more outrageous and scandalous he can make the story, the more money he can make for himself. He's a sleazy reporter that doesn't care about hurting your or anyone else's image."

Sasuke only nodded. "I'd like to try more walking now."

So they walked. He supported Sasuke from one side; Haku supported him on the other. He noticed a faint tremble and motioned to Sai to bring the med chair.

Sasuke sighed sitting down, "You've really got the Hyuuga eye, why do you wear lenses Neji-kun?"

He stiffened but recovered quickly, "I like this eye color more."

Sasuke shifted in his seat before reaching for him, "Let me touch your face."

He was stunned, "Prince Uchiha, that would be completely inappropriate."

Neji watched as he held his head down, Haku then gave him a steely glare. "I'm sure what Neji-kun means is that he would be honored but feels that he does not deserve your affection. Sai and I are going to start lunch for you Prince Sasuke-kun. What would you like?"

Sasuke smiled, "I will eat whatever you cook for me, Haku-kun."

Haku chuckled and patted the prince's head, "This one is so cute."

Neji became instantly nervous as the two left him with the Uchiha boy. He knew he'd ask again. That the prince had some type of insight that made Haku confess to something he had been hiding for years. He spent their silence in agony as he waited for it to break.

"Would you tell me the real reason you wear lenses?" Sasuke began, "Why you don't want to resemble the Hyuuga clan?"

Neji looked down unable to deny him. "When people see the eyes and the hair, they just assume Hyuuga paid to get me here. I worked hard to get here. I sacrificed being a child so that I could train and even when they said that I was brillant, a prodigy of the techinique I wanted to be happy. I thought people would recognize me as Neji instead they whispered accusations that the clan experimented on me before I was born. People think without the Hyuuga, I couldn't be strong or smart."

"But your family—"

He scoffed, interrupting him, "I mean nothing to them. I'm not their family I'm a branch member so I'll never be smart enough, never strong enough, never good enough."

"Aniki thought you were good enough." Sasuke offered, "Haku-kun and Sai-kun think you're good enough or else they wouldn't respect you."

"I know that they understand that. That is why I like this job." He stated hoping it would end the conversation.  
There was a pregnant pause that gave Neji the slightest bit of hope.

"But you're afraid," Sasuke commented startling him.

He opened his mouth to deny it but staring into the younger boy's big, endless eyes he couldn't. He nodded.

It was silent, before he spoke again, "What are you afraid of?"

He shook his head.

"You are afraid that you're too good, that your true abilities will push them away even further." The other boy began speaking, "Because you think it shouldn't be so easy but for you it is. It's always been but it's not your fault."

Neji steeled himself. He didn't want to break down the way Haku had. He refused to even if this boy was revealing secrets he hadn't wanted anyone to ever know.

"You don't have to be afraid around me Neji-kun."

He turned, wide-eyed, to face the Uchiha prince to see him smiling.

"You don't have to be more or less than what you really are, because I like Neji-kun the way he is. I recognize you Neji-kun. You're not just a Hyuuga to me."

He'd only felt the sting in his eyes. How had he been able to see so easily into his heart? How could he sincerely say what Neji had been waiting for his entire life?

Sasuke stood and slowly walked to the older boy before him to take him into his arms. "I see only you."

And he clung to him, crying and speaking. Saying everything he'd wanted to say to his father, the things he'd wanted to say to his family to everyone who had told him being himself wasn't good enough. That he didn't have to hide his abilities because he was a branch member. He'd worked hard that he was good enough to be a part of the family. That he shouldn't have to be afraid of his own mind, of his own capabilities. How he wouldn't allow fate to be cruel to him anymore. Even as Haku and Sai returned he couldn't stop himself. Sasuke held him close until his tears ceased. He wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

He smiled and then kissed his cheek, "All better."

Neji could only laugh and hold him tight, "You are an angel."

His head cocked to the side but his smile didn't falter, "Haku-kun said that too."

Neji returned the smile, "Then it must be true."

Sai was reluctant. Somehow within a short 48 hours Uchiha Sasuke had gained the undying loyalty and affection of his cohorts. He knew as he reached deep inside the soil he would not like this message. So far the Uchiha Sasuke here now was nothing like his former self save his affection for his mother and brother. Sai had read his dossier, he'd been thoroughly prepped. Uchiha Sasuke had been a cold but brilliant boy. The comments from his school records said his distance was construed as arrogance but it was clear he only had difficulty relating to his peers. Despite that he was well liked but was only close with one Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uchiha Sasuke Sai had met was paranoid but honest. He wanted to trust the people around him and feel safe. He was prone to violent mood swings and could snap at anything. He was fragile, a delicate sickly boy. Generally Sai felt he could easily grow to like him, just as he had the secretary. Pulling the paper from the pot he quickly made sure no one was around and opened the paper.

_Ease his sickness, under your bed do not fail._

When he crept back into his bed room he was hesitant to look. He kept telling himself it was for the best. Then he lifted his mattress and saw the glowing purple cartridge in a loaded spray. He knew he couldn't, he knew he'd failed his master.

He took a moment to think of an ideal scenario. His best chance would be to plant the drug and then have Uchiha caught with it before he could actually use it. That way he could simply tell his master that the plan hadn't worked that the Uchiha boy was simply always under surveillance. However, this would be difficult if it were only a half of a second off he'd inject himself with the drug and who knows what damage it could do.

He didn't want this. Uchiha Sasuke seemed like nothing more than a sweet boy now. Naruto-kun adored him. Itachi-sama also loved him very much. Itachi-sama had been kinder to him than anyone he'd worked for previously. He'd never beaten him, or yelled. He'd never made him warm his bed. He'd always been considerate of him, giving him breaks, and never allowing anyone to demean him. Working with Neji and Haku had been wonderful too. They'd always been understanding and kind. Uchiha Sasuke was responsible for him meeting such wonderful people. If he'd never gone missing he wouldn't have these companions; he wouldn't have met Kiba-kun.

He looked to the painting above his bedside table. Kiba-kun had been the best thing to happen to him. He couldn't imagine his life without him. He had to disobey. This life was better than the life his master had promised him. Sai looked down at the purple cartridge, wondering what to do with it. He heard a buzz from the door. He looked to the spray before holding it to his neck. He had to get rid of it and Uchiha Sasuke could not see it. He pulled the trigger and was conscious long enough to feel the fire rush through his veins, to feel the entire colony shaking, and to hear his name from Neji's lips.

Akuma: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the ending. :( I didn't want to end it like this but I like the next part as the beginning of the next chapter a lot. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Sai

Akuma: Sorry it took so long to update but it's the busy holiday season. Thank you to all that read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my beta!

Beta'd by: Katsuminus

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor to I profit from this story.

Chapter Five

He bit his lip as he felt his lover nip at his ear.

"Kiba-kun," he chuckled, his breath tickling his neck.

"Baby," it was a growl, "You're so sexy when you're like this."

He shivered arching into the body above him. He knew he was dreaming, but it was too good a dream to stop. Now he was looking down at his lover, his hands planted on his broad tan chest as he rode him. Heat swirled through his entire frame. Sai shook as his lover's member rubbed against his prostate. He gazed down at him longingly. Kiba's body was physical perfection to him. He ran his hand against the warm tan skin, delighted in the feel of his thick, brown hair. His fingers dove from his hair back down to ** the **strong shoulders of Kiba's broad frame. Kiba growled in his throat as he flicked his thumbs over pert brown nipples.

"How do you stay tanned in space?" he asked aloud.

Kiba had grown use to Sai's abrupt questions even in the midst of this type of activity.

"We're in a station a lot and I get enough time off to visit my home planet." Kiba chuckled before groaning. He ran his hands up the pale thighs at his side before sitting up. He pushed up his hips moving deeper inside the other boy making him moan in delight. "I like your pale space skin."

He clutched his thighs, moving faster causing the other to tremble and fall into his chest. Sai shook his head slowly whimpering.

"Kiba-" He moaned, moving faster clutching his shoulders.

His hips jerked up sending another wave of pleasure through Sai's body. They both fell back to the bed.

"Why did you do it?" Kiba asked rolling them over, rocking into his body hard.

He shook his head confused, trying to focus on his question than the ecstasy running through him. "What?"

"Why did you do it? Don't I mean anything to you?" Kiba continued, now tears rolled down his cheeks, "I love you damn it. Why would you do this to yourself?"

Everything was fading away. Still he could hear Kiba speaking to him. He felt his hand being held. Everything felt fuzzy, and dimmed. He opened his eyes slowly and there he was.  
"Kiba-kun," He whispered his throat feeling dry.

Kiba's hand tightened its grip. "Sai," He looked down his face stained with tears, "You're okay."

Then he was being held tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You're a real fucking jerk; I don't know why I love you."

Sai was confused. He'd read about love. He wasn't allowed to love, his master forbid it. But something inside him felt all warm when he'd heard Kiba say those words to him.

"I'm sorry." He replied returning his hold.

Kiba growled into his ear. "Don't just say it if you don't mean it."

Sai held him tighter, "It's what you say when you've hurt someone when you didn't want to, when you wish you hadn't. I read that. So what I'm feeling now is regret that I hurt you with my actions and to express that to you in a normal way I must apologize."

Kiba nodded, "Okay, fine I accept your apology but I don't forgive you yet. I don't know how you can do something so stupid. You could've died Sai."

"I had to get rid of it."

"What the fuck did you put in your system?" Kiba retorted pulling away to hit him with a steely gaze. 

Sai frowned, "Why were you so angry if you did not know?"

"They told me was a lethal substance. They didn't go into detail. The fact that you knew it was deadly is enough for me to be pissed off." He continued, "Now what the fuck did you take?"

The look in Kiba's eyes made him afraid and flustered all at once; he let out a shuddering breath and answered, "Upgraded sphaX."

He flinched at the fist that slammed against the pillow beside his bed. He knew of Kiba's strength, how his canine genes made him stronger, faster, more capable. How easy it would be for Kiba to kill him, he could use but only a small fraction of his strength and snap Sai's spine.

"Why?" He growled his eyes wide and menacing.

Sai's vision began to blur, "I couldn't do it. The door buzzed and I had to get rid of it. I didn't want Uchiha Sasuke to see it."

Then Kiba's hands were gentle, his thumbs repeatedly wiping the wetness from his cheeks. He knew the sensation he'd done it once before when his brother had died. This feeling was sadness; he was crying because he'd hurt Kiba-kun, whom he couldn't live without. Kiba-kun was also crying, but Sai wasn't sure why. Kiba had said he was angry, he had growled in the way that didn't mean sex or annoyance.

"Why are you crying? I thought you were angry." Sai began his brows furrowed as he tried to focus his eyes on the man before him.

"I am angry, but I'm sad, scared, worried, and even happy." Kiba replied, "It's a lot right now doll, a whole lot."

His frown continued, "Happy?"

"You're alive, Sai." Kiba smiled down at him pressing a shaking kiss to his lips, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up. I don't know how I would've gone on."

"Why is that?" 

"Because I'm an idiot," He huffed annoyed. "I can't live without you because I love you so much."

"And I can't live without you," Sai remarked, suddenly realizing, "because I love you Kiba-kun. The books should've said that then it would have been easier to realize. It didn't describe it the right way. It's more like my heart stops than pounds. Perhaps I'm only afflicted with possessiveness…"

Kiba-kun only kissed him again, again, and again. He told him to shut up when Sai tried to speak, pinned his wrists against the hospital pillow, and kissed him.

"Inuzuka," It was the secretary, "You have to leave now."

Kiba pulled only a fraction away, "If you love me, you will tell them everything. If you don't, we'll have to learn to live without each other."

Sai only nodded as he stared into the other's eyes. Inuzuka released him slowly standing up; he bowed to the secretary before leaving the room. When the door closed his heart sank, he composed himself before walking down the corridor. He hoped, prayed that Sai wasn't just possessive.

Itachi looked to the boy that was his aide. Sai sat up in the bed and bowed.

"Will you cooperate?"

"There's a bug in my vocal chords if I try to speak about who I worked for it'll knock me out." Sai informed him. "It's so I can't cooperate before I'm killed."

Itachi nodded, "They will try to kill you?"

"I will be killed."

"Because you didn't follow orders?"

"Yes Mr. Secretary," Sai nodded.

Itachi paused in thought, "You're under house arrest. You will remain at the Uchiha compound until your official interrogation and trial."

Sai looked to his lap, "He doesn't know does he? No one told him."

"He was not told why you were hospitalized."

"Someone will try to tell him. He mustn't know." Sai remarked, "I took it so that he'd never see it."  
Itachi sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Sai spoke before he could, "You're about to say something I will not like. I've read this, people get closer as a means to seem comforting, and in most scenarios it only causes the person to become more anxious."

Itachi faintly smiled, "Yes, you will have to tell Sasuke."

"I cannot."

"You're the only person he can hear it from." Itachi began, "If he hears it elsewhere he won't know why you took it and he won't care. You have to explain why you took it to him, so that he knows that you endangered your life so that he would not endanger his."

Sai shook his head, "No I cannot. If my reasoning is correct you've let Neji return to our normal duties which he will be more than happy with and you've given Haku direct control of Uchiha Sasuke's care, which will only delight him. Haku will kill me if I come anywhere near him. I was listening I heard Haku say he was an angel, I heard him say he'd die for him. My life would mean nothing to Haku, and that is if I am not already dead before I am sent back to the compound."

"Haku will not harm you and will be acting as your guard temporarily. His job includes taking care of you also." The secretary explained standing up to leave. "You will be escorted to the compound by Hoshigaki-san and I later this evening. Sai-kun?"

"Yes Mr. Secretary."

"Thank you for refusing those orders, and for protecting Sasuke. I'm very proud of you." With that remark he left.

Sai spent the next few hours thinking of how he would tell Uchiha Sasuke that he had been ordered to kill him, and refused thus nearly killing himself. He would tell him because so far Itachi-sama was proud of him. Only two people had ever said that to him before, the first was his brother and the other was Kakashi-sensei. He knew that they would be proud of his disobedience too, and would want him to talk to Uchiha Sasuke also.

When his door opened he expected it to be the secretary or Hoshigaki-san, but he was surprised with Neji.

"Hello Neji-kun, thank you for saving my life." He greeted.

Neji sat on the chair beside his table, "You are welcome."

There wasn't any conversation between them which from what he'd read was odd. "You are not speaking."

Neji only nodded, "Neither are you."

"I thought you'd come to say something to me."

Neji looked up at him and Sai noticed that his lenses were gone, "Don't ever do that again."

Sai smiled, "Yes, I will not."

"Good," Neji remarked, "Because I don't have the time to find someone for your position. Mr. Secretary is far too particular and of course they'd have to meet Haku's impossible standards and I'd have to train them. You know my opinions about training staff."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I should have thought of the consequences my actions would've had on you." Sai added.

"Tomorrow you should talk to ouji-sama," Neji began, "I know that you don't want to but it will help. I didn't want to talk to him a few days ago either but it really does help."

"A few days ago?"

"You were comatose for two days Sai-kun. They didn't know if you were going to wake up." Neji explained. "Inuzuka-san was at your bedside for it and Mr. Secretary put guards outside your door when they told him the substance."

Sai nodded.

Neji continued, "You won't have to start it when you talk to ouji-sama. He'll just know." He looked down, "It's like he sees into your heart to what's hurting you the most and kisses it better like a mother would."

"I never had a mother." Sai commented.

Neji smiled at him, "Neither did I."

There was a small more comfortable silence between them. Sai used this time to really look at him. He looked…just happier.

"You look better without your lenses Neji-kun." Sai began, "Nara-san must've had a nose bleed when he saw you."

Neji flushed but scowled, "Shut up. I swear you're becoming worse than Haku."

"Nara-san spends a lot of time around Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun who are both perverts**,** it's only natural that he would become a pervert too." He informed, "Besides Kiba-kun said that Nara-san bugs you and people around you to get sound bites of your voice and pictures of you, so that he can pleasure himself to it." Neji then covered his face in embarrassment. Sai looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone that."

Neji stood quickly, "I should…I'm leaving now."

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable because I was too frank." Sai remarked, "I mean it. I know the symptoms of regret."

Neji sighed and sat again. "Sai-kun?"

"Yes Neji-kun,"

The Hyuuga placed his hand over his own. "I want you to know that I'm not happy with what you did, or how you did it but I understand why you did it and I'm proud of you."

Sai's smile widened, "I'm very glad Neji-kun."

Neji smiled standing, "I really do have to go finish up work. I'll see you when you get back."  
Sai only nodded. Neji squeezed his hand reassuringly before leaving. Sai looked down at his hand. Neji was also proud of him which only made speaking to Uchiha Sasuke more important.

Sasuke had been scared until he got the news that Sai had woken up, that he would be fine. He hadn't been the only one. He knew that Haku had been just as scared. He'd tried his best to hide it from him and Sasuke did his best to pretend he didn't notice.

"Sai will be returning this evening," Haku told him.

"I'm glad," Sasuke replied, "I was afraid he wouldn't be okay."

"He's going to be fine."

"We're going to have to take care of him when he comes home." Sasuke added.

Haku removed the last needle. Sasuke relaxed under the touch, "We are?"

"Yes, Sai-kun is sick," He began, "You're good at taking care of people and I'll be there to help you. Your acupuncture helps me; it will probably help Sai-kun too."

Haku smiled, "Of course."

He knew he couldn't tell the Uchiha why he was reluctant, why he was afraid he'd have to hurt Sai rather than heal him. He only hoped that when he returned he was ready to give up any idea of hurting the prince.

Sasuke sat up slowly pulling his yukata back into place. He looked down before turning to Haku. Haku immediately feared the worse.

"My friend Kimimaro is sick. When he gets out of the hospital, do you think you could take care of him?"  
Haku was relieved the question hadn't been about Sai. "I'm not really a trained medic but when he is in outpatient condition I will suggest this to the Secretary."

Sasuke knew that no one had mentioned to him why Sai was in the hospital. It could only mean that he was right, that Orouchimaru-sama was coming for him. He knew it was going to happen. He dreamed about it before crawling into Haku's or Neji's bed the nights before. Sometimes he'd drift off while awake. It hadn't become too noticeable yet. He prayed it stayed that way.

"What would you like to do now ouji-sama?" Haku asked.

Sasuke looked to him and answered, "I'd like to look at some old vids from my childhood."

"Those would be in the Uchiha personal archives," His face scrunched in displeasure, "I'm not sure I have access to those files." He pulled out his pen to open a note, "I'll contact the Secretary."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and quickly took control of Haku's note. His eyes began to project, "I'll do it."

Because he didn't know the password to the archive he had to hack into. However it had been surprisingly easy, he made a reminder to tighten the security.

Haku tried to stop him and regain control of the note. "You're not authorized to access a note." He supplied.

"But I've already found the vid I wanted," Sasuke responded, "Look." The vid projected from his eyes, "That's Naruto and I when we were six."

Haku looked on amazed, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Sasuke replied halfheartedly, his attention caught on the holovid before him.

"Your eyes," Haku whispered, "Your eyes are cyber, but this projection is three dimensional. That's impossible."

"Impossible? I'm doing it now, you're watching me." He smiled, "That's Naruto being a sore loser. I was better at everything."

Haku reached our hesitantly to touch the projection. He pulled his had back quickly, "This technology doesn't exist. Does Mr. Secretary know about this?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, "We were at our lake home; this was just after Naruto moved to Konoha as a refugee from Bijuu. We were the only children around each other's age and my mother was one of the only people that allowed me to play with Naruto, because he's marked. I don't know how they could be so mean to him; look at how cute he was."

"Ouji-sama," Haku began slowly, "perhaps you should stop for now."

"No!" He glared, the holovid went red for a few seconds, "This is where he scared me with a toad. It was so gross. That's how we started fighting that day. We always fought. Naruto was lousy. You'd think because he's from Bijuu and he is a host he should've been better at physical things but he really wasn't. He didn't even notice either. He just kept trying. He never gave up. Look this is where he pouts. 'You used your weirdo eyes to cheat teme.'" He chuckled, "He always said that even though he knows my eyes only speed up brain function and I couldn't even activate my sharingan back then."  
The vid began to flutter on and off, red and full spectrum. Sasuke's glowing eyes clouded over. Haku tried to shut off the note again and this time he was effective. He jolted to catch the prince as he fell unconscious.

"Ouji-sama," He quickly checked the boy's temperature. He was glad that he'd had that doctor prepare a kit for him. His brows furrowed, "Too high."

He contacted the doctor, "Haku-sa—"

"Ouji-sama has fallen ill. I need you here right away." He interrupted.

"Yes, I'm walking to the pad now."

"I'll have staff escort you to his room." Haku responded before closing the contact.

He notified the staff and had a hovbed brought in within a minute. Sasuke was moved to the hovbed and taken to his room. Everything a doctor could need had been stocked in the house. Haku had seen to it when the secretary had put him in charge of his brother's care. He sat beside the Uchiha's bed after thanking the staff.

The doctor had arrived in less than three minutes; Haku had counted.

"I used the emergency pad." She explained, "Have you taken his temperature?"

She was already scanning the sleeping prince. He nodded, "It was 38.3."

"It's just fever so far. Was he using his cyber link?" She asked.

"Yes," Haku began, "He hacked into my note with it and I couldn't get him to stop. He was projecting holovids with his eyes."

Her eyes widened, "Does the Secretary know about this?"

He shook his head, "I contacted you first to make sure he would be okay."

She nodded, looked through her bag and loaded a spray, "Yes, I'll administer a drug, it'll help his fever go down but he'll be asleep for a while. He'll be fine; he over exerted himself it seems. He just shouldn't use his sharingan while he's still sick."

"I'll contact the Secretary with this news. Thank you for coming."

She administered the spray before turning back to Haku. "Have you learned my name yet?"

Haku only smiled, "No."

"Dr. Haruno Sakura," She replied lowly.

"Yes, well Haruno-san thank you for your work, you may leave."

"I think I should stay to help care for Sasuke-kun h—"

"Prince Uchiha," He interrupted sending the woman a glare, "This is Prince Uchiha you are caring for and you will not call him out of his title within his own home."

She looked away, "I apologize Haku-san."

"You are not Naruto," Haku began, "You do not have the right to call him outside his title."

"I know," she muttered her shoulders slumped, "I know that he doesn't love me like he loves Naruto but I want to be useful to him."

Haku sighed, he took her arm and escorted her out of the room, "I apologize; I was rude."

He walked her to the pad, "I'll contact you if he needs you." Haku said quickly.

She nodded, "Thank you Haku-san."

"Also, he has a dear friend to him in the hospital." Haku added, "If you can send contact about him ouji-sama would appreciate it greatly."

She smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Sakura sighed as she arrived back on base. She felt a bit better being able to see and help Sasuke. Still just knowing that was all she was good for made her sad. He hadn't asked to see her. Not once. He'd had lunch with Naruto the day before she knew. He'd even sent for Kakashi-sensei but never her. She'd thought she'd meant something to him. She'd thought that there would be something he needed her for.

Sasuke knew he was dreaming because Itachi told him father was dead and he did not lie to him. Now he was in a cell with the man, with his father.

"Sasuke," His father patted his head, "I'm very proud of you son. Only a worthy Uchiha could survive that."

Sasuke hadn't known his father to be proud of him. It was always 'be more like Itachi' and 'you're too far behind Itachi'. It had made him bitter. When he had been kidnapped he'd thought his father would be happy he was gone.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Fugaku continued, "It was my fault that they sold you to him."

Sasuke looked up at his father to see tears. He'd never seen his father cry. "Why did they sell me to him?"

"Mikoto didn't tell you." He began, "Well of course she wouldn't; I wouldn't want her to say something wrong."

"Wrong?"

His father only smiles, "A true man sacrifices for his children and his wife."

"Sacrifices?" He was confused. "Father I don't understand."

"I'm so happy," He replied, "That you are alive, that you are getting better. I'm so happy that you are home and safe where you belong."

Sasuke took his father's hand, "What sacrifices? Why won't you tell me?"

"Let's see your sharingan," He continued, "That snake didn't take it away did it?"

"Father—" Sasuke stopped himself, he looked down at his feet. "I want to know the truth."

His father lifted his chin, "I'll show you where it is. You have so many capabilities Sasuke but I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to think they could use you. I pushed Itachi away so that they couldn't use him. I told them that you weren't special so they'd ignore you but I was wrong. They thought that you were useless and tried to throw you away."

"Father—"

Fugaku interrupted him, "Remember when you were young, you would call me Papa." Sasuke nodded. "Call me Papa."

"Papa, please tell me the truth."

Fugaku only smiled, "Activate your sharingan, and I'll show you where it is."

He hesitated but activated his sharingan. His father smiled at him when transparencies filled the room. "You're already here, just pick one. They might have something you're looking for."

"Mr. Secretary we've been hacked." Nara began as the Secretary walked into his office.

"Yes my aide informed me—"

"No, not the hacking into your family archives, that was easy to trace back to your aide's note." Nara pulled his custom viewer into place, "Choji please show the data stream currently being infiltrated."

A large transparency appeared. Itachi eyes widened. "Who's doing this?"

"That's the problem," Nara began, "I can't track it back to a note, a standalone system, nothing. It's as if it's all being done cybernetically but that is impossible. I've filtered the trace in 1.3 million ways and nothing. I can't stop who's in our system. I can't trace them to a location or identify them. The best I can do is see what they're doing."

"These data streams are from the maximum security prison." Itachi commented.

Shikamaru sighed, "They're the vids of your father. I assumed that the hacker was your brother but I contacted Haku. He said that he's unconscious**,** there's no way it could be him."

"You mean it would be impossible." Itachi added, "Shut down the entire archive. If you can't stop him kill the data. We have a copy."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes Mr. Secretary." He climbed up to his massive system and began work.

Sasuke had only looked through four vids when someone tried to shut down the archive.

"Papa," He looked to him confused.

"You can take it with you." Fugaku added. "These are the ones you need most." His father pulled seven transparencies down handing him to his son. "It's time to go." Then he placed a kiss to his son's forehead, "I love you Sasuke. I should have said so before."

"They got away with some of the information." Shikamaru muttered, "I still can't get a trace on them. Choji please put a tag for a match to that type of method. If they strike the system again I want an immediate notification."

"Yes Shikamaru."

"If anything pops up contact me right away." Itachi began, "I'll contact the council and kage. Thank you for your service. Also stop illegally hacking into other fractions frequencies. Everyone knows that you're doing it."

He scoffed, "How troublesome."

"Nara."

"Yes sir, I'll be more discreet." He groaned.

Itachi straightened himself, "Of course, I need you to make a controlled note for Sasuke's trial tests. We don't know the capacity of his cyber link and we'll need you to monitor it."

He sighed, "No offense sir but that sounds boring."

"It is your duty." Itachi began turning away, "I'll send Neji-kun over with the specifics. He'll assist you in making sure the note can read Sasuke's emotional parameters. That's more than generous of me." Shikamaru blushed. The Uchiha only smirked as he walked towards the door, "Also stop planting bugs on my aides. I don't understand your obsessive need to stalk Neji-kun but I won't have you continuously spying on my brother."

Shikamaru blush darkened, "How do you know I wasn't spying on you?"

Itachi turned back at him, "You aren't that stupid Nara I know you've probably encoded a censor to block out voices."

He sighed, "Yes Mr. Secretary I'll be sure to do that."

The Uchiha left with that.

Shikamaru slumped in his chair. Choji laughed, "You're pathetic Shikamaru."

Shikamaru only smiled, "Thanks pal."

"I'm hungry."

He held back a sad chuckle, "Okay eat some chips and throw some clouds up on the screen. Let's relax a bit."

"Yes Shikamaru." 

Sai knew he was afraid. They'd just arrived and Haku was at the pad waiting for him. Then Itachi-sama and Hoshigaki-san had left them alone. He knew he had to speak to Haku but he was afraid Haku would kill him.

"I am sorry," Sai began, "I want you to not be angry with me but I understand that betrayal causes the most intense forms of anger."

Haku simply pulled Sai into his arms, "I forgive you. If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you."

Sai exhaled a deep breath. He hadn't expected forgiveness so easily. "Yes I won't ever do it again. Did they tell you what I took or why I took it?" Haku withdrew from him and shook his head. Sai began slowly, "I took an upgraded form of sphaX because I had to get rid of it before...ouji-sama saw it."

Haku nodded but his lips pursed, "How did you get it?"

"It was given to me."

"Why?"

Sai looked into Haku's eyes. He'd read it was a good way to convey sincerity, "Someone and I can't tell you who right now wanted me to let Ouji-sama find it. I didn't want to do it he made you happy, he made Itachi-sama and Lady Mikoto happy. He made Naruto-kun happy which made Kiba happy that made me happy. I don't know why they wanted to get rid of him. He isn't a threat. He's fragile and kind. So I didn't do it. I panicked when Neji buzzed me and sprayed myself to make sure he never got it."

"Why can't you tell me who did this?"

"If I do the bug in my throat will knock me out." Sai replied, "However they're working out a way to find and get rid of the bug before I die."

Haku's eyes became icy, "Whoever they send won't get pass me. You are not going to die."

Sai smiled, "I don't want you to get hurt. I know you're strong I've read your dossier but they know your abilities too."

Haku returned the smile, "All of my abilities aren't in my dossier. Come along. Are you hungry? Did you have a meal at the hospital or are you joining Sasuke and I?"

Sai was uncertain of the feeling inside him but he nodded. "Yes I would like to join you."

"That's good then," He began. He took Sai's arm and led him down the corridor, "Ouji-sama was very worried about you. He had a fever earlier but his temperature is normal now. His cyber link can project in three dimensions, insane isn't it? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I don't even think he realized he could do it until he did it."

Sai was amazed not by the feat the prince had done, but by how easily Haku spoke to him as though nothing had changed between them.

"Haku-kun, I was an enemy spy."

Haku stopped and turned towards him, "Yes, you were an enemy spy in the past. I was a kill for hire in the past. Our pasts are behind us, now we are servants of his highness." He started walking again, pulling Sai along with him, "Let's get there before the maids."

Sasuke wasn't confused as he woke and odder yet he wasn't afraid that he was alone. He realized now that he had been hacking in his sleep. He hadn't known he'd been able to do that. He'd never done it before. He'd never projected in three dimensions before either but he had also done that today. Now he was seven vids in his brain that would tell him very important things. The vids would tell him why his family threw him away, maybe what his father meant by sacrifices, and of course what his father didn't want the family to know about him.

He held Minato close and for a moment wished that Naruto was beside him. He knew that he would be busy helping at the academy today but he wanted to embrace him desperately. He looked up as his door opened.

When they entered the prince's room, Sai was nervous. The prince sat in bed fiddling with a stuffed red fox toy.

"You weren't here when I woke up but I didn't panic," the Uchiha commented.

Haku came to sit beside the bed, "I was retrieving Sai-kun. He would like to join us for dinner."

The boy frowned and held his fox close, "I'm not having dinner at the table?"

Haku smile fell, "With your fever earlier we didn't want to take the risk. You need bed rest."

"Sai-kun is sick too. He can sleep in by bed." Sasuke replied happily.

"Ouji-sama that is very nice of you," Sai offered, "but I don't think it would be proper."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, "You called me your prince and then refused my order. I must be a lousy prince."

Sai frowned he hadn't wanted to disappoint him. He shook his head, "I just don't want to be a nuisance."

His smile carried on, "It will be easier for Haku-kun this way. He will only have to check one room. Haku-kun, please send a maid to retrieve something suitable for him to sleep in. You could stay too it'd be like a sleep over."

"Yes ouji-sama," Haku remarked.

"I had a sleep over before. It was for my birthday. I was turning ten. We were going on break at the academy and I invited Naruto. Naruto then invited all these people." Sasuke explained, "Actually I think Neji-kun was there with his cousin. I was really angry with Naruto for inviting all those people. Naruto said that it would be more fun if we had more people to share our happiness with. Then he teased me because he knows I don't like to sleep all by myself."

"You've known Naruto-kun for a long time?" Haku inquired as their meal was brought.

Sasuke nodded, "We met when we were babies because our mothers were good friends but they moved back to Bijuu when they found out Naruto was marked. They wanted him to live without the prejudice. Then he came back as a refugee when the planet was destroyed...He was alone but a good man adopted him and we went to the same school. We were only six then and we hated each other but we were best friends." He paused looking down at the red fox, "When Itachi left to work under cover he'd sneak over some nights and climb into my bed. He gave me this fox as a best friend gift so even if he wasn't sleeping right beside me he was still there for me." He hugged the toy close, "He's cute just like my Naruto."

Haku smiled setting a tray before him. "Should I contact Naruto for you tomorrow?"

Sasuke shook his head, "He's busy working at the academy. They need him too. I can't be selfish."

"You could visit the academy?" Haku suggested pouring tea for them all.

The Uchiha brightened at the prospect, "Could I?"

Haku only chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I'll arrange it for you. Now we should all eat."

Sai couldn't sleep. He was in the prince's bed only inches from said prince. He had never been in the same bed as any man but Kiba-kun and his Master. He flinched when a pale hand touched his shoulder.

"Sai-kun, are you awake?"

Sai slowly turned to face him. "Yes ouji-sama."

Sasuke moved closer, "Haku-kun is sleeping." He paused, "Will you tell me why you were in the hospital?"

It was the moment he'd dreaded all day. "I was there because I did something very foolish but for a good reason."

"You can tell me the truth." The Uchiha commented, "You were trying to protect me, weren't you?"

Sai nodded, "Yes."

"From Orouchimaru-sama?"

He shook his head, "No."

Sasuke frowned he had been sure Sai was protecting him from Orouchimaru-sama. "Who?"

Sai took a deep breath. He could barely make out the prince's figure in the darkness, "From me."

He moved closer to Sai again, "But you are not a bad person Sai-kun."

Sai hesitated trying to explain, "I am like your friend Kimimaro. We both served masters who were kind to us but very bad to others. We both decided not to serve our masters to protect you. We do bad things because our masters ask us to but we are not bad people. But my master only does bad things for good reasons, to help people."

Sasuke nodded, "What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted me to hurt you but he shouldn't have. It was a mistake." Sai responded quickly. He prayed that it would go no further but knew that it would.

"How? How did he tell you to hurt me?" He asked.

Sai felt his throat grow thick and knew what was happening to his body, "He wanted me to give you something."

"Tell me."

"SphaX." Sai answered, "Upgraded **sphaX."**

Sasuke fell silent. He was torn; glad that Sai had not let him have it but craving it all the more. "You took it. How did it feel?"

Sai was confused with the question but continued. "It was all very quick. At first I felt very hot, then it was like the entire station was shaking, and then it was black. Deep and dark, and I didn't think I would wake up. I thought I was dead."

He frowned, "You didn't like it?"

Sai shook his head. He touched the prince's shoulder, "I thought it would take me further from the people I treasure."

"Inuzuka-kun?"

"Yes, he's one of them but I have also met many people that I would like to call my friends."

Sasuke shifted closer still, "Thank you for protecting me." He paused, "Sai-kun are you still loyal to your old master?"

Sai frowned, "I have disobeyed him. I will be dead soon. I have no need to remain loyal." He shook his head, "No I am no longer loyal. He is no longer my master."

The prince took his hand, "So devote yourself to me."

Sai quickly looked up. His eyes now locked with eyes red as blood. "Ouji-sama?"

"Devote yourself to me Sai-kun."

He nodded more in fear than in faith, "Yes ouji-sama."

"Say it," Sasuke's hold tightened, "Please?"

Sai felt more at ease with the desperation and uncertainty in the prince's voice. He relaxed now that the red orbs had faded back to the original dark eyes. He thought he'd gone from a ferociously intimidating figure to a needy child. "I devote myself to you Prince Sasuke."

"Tell me your old master's name."

"I cannot," he told the prince, "There is a bug in my throat. If I try to speak of him it will knock me out."

Then his throat went tight as if he were chokeing on something and those menacing red eyes were back. He coughed repeatedly, loud enough that Haku sprung from sleep.

"Sai, what's wrong?" He asked turning on the lights.

Sai shook his head. Haku had quickly moved aroundthe bed to the other side. Then it was a final gagging cough and he felt it on his tongue. He quickly took it from his mouth. It was the size of a small button. He gapped at the boy before him and slowly sat up.

Sasuke's eyes returned. He looked up at Sai with a small frown, "Why didn't you tell me that it was supposed to kill you when removed?"

He was speechless. He stumbled to answer him, "I never...Never knew."

Sasuke sat up also, "You're lying. But that's ok I understand now. Tell me why you injected yourself."

"I panicked."

"Tell me the truth."

He didn't like the over whelming feeling in his chest. "I didn't want you to see it."

"Look at me."

Sai looked to the boy only to be caught by his hypnotizing eyes, "I knew I would die. Either with the drug or by who they will send for me."

Sasuke pouted, "But you are devoted to me and I don't want Sai-kun to die. Promise me you won't die for at least eighty sets."

Sai frowned and opened his mouth to reply.

"Promise so you can stay close to me and Inuzuka-kun, and all the people you treasure."

He nodded a smile returning to his face, "Yes tenshi-chan."

Sasuke flushed and turned away from him. Sai only chuckled.

"Bloody, bloody," Haku groaned, "Can we all go to sleep now?"

"I'm not sleepy," the Uchiha added.

Haku smile and rested his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Yes you are." There was a pinch and then he was lowering Sasuke's unconcious body to bed. He looked to Sai with the same smile.

He nervously commented, "I am actually very tired Haku-kun."

"Good," he held out his hand and Sai gave him the bug. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm going to get a glass of water."

Sai nodded and quickly laid in bed. Haku exited the room in no rush. He pulled a needle from the pack against his thigh and threw it quickly. He was satisfied with the resounding thud. He walked towards the body.

He smirked looking down at them, "I hadn't thought it would be you. This is quite interesting."

TBC

Akuma: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the ending...again. I keep ending it on cliff hangers but who do you think should be the lucky first assassin? I have someone in mind that I think you all will like but maybe one of you will have a better suggestion! Happy Holidays everyone!Thanks for reading! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt

Akuma: I've been gone for a long time huh? I didn't completely forget. I just forgot to upload this here. I have more chapters uploaded on AFF than I do here. However I have been working on completely new chapters. So there will be more uploads to come. Please enjoy.

Chapter Six: Doubt

Itachi had wanted desperately to answer the com. He knew it had to be important. Why else would someone need him so late at night? He was however completely unable.

"Don't even think about it."

He would have tried to reason with Kisame but he didn't trust his voice to not be weak. Then it came, the soft feel of Kisame sinking inside of him. He lost his breath quickly.

"Ita-chan holds me so tightly." Kisame murmured.

He gasped as sharp teeth nipped at his pulse. Kisame could easily kill him but he always controlled his instincts. He was often so careful with Itachi that he often wondered if he was even satisfying to him. He often didn't climax. Itachi had brought it up only once in the five sets they'd been lovers. Kisame had simply told him that no one else would be enough. Itachi hadn't believed him.

A large hand travelled from his hip to stroke his waist and skim over his chest. A finger pressed against his hardened nub. Kisame chuckled when he released a whimper.

"Faster," he moaned, "please."

Kisame's pace increased just barely but he smiled knowing he was hitting his lover's spot with every thrust.

"Kisame," He gasped.

The com stopped. He hoped desperately they had simply left a message. Then the slow brushes against his prostate suddenly tripled in speed and strength and he was being pounded into. He immediately lost all control of his body. His mind was blank of anything outside of Kisame sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire frame.

"Why do you think the com was buzzing?" Kisame asked.

Itachi would've answered if he had been capable of sensible speech and if he could figure out what the hell Kisame was talking about. Instead he moaned and tore at the sheets beneath him.

Kisame smirked. He flipped his lover onto his back before continuing with his new pace. With Itachi's pale body spread out before him he couldn't help but think that there couldn't possibly be another so beautiful in the void. As long legs wrapped around his waist, and pink lips moaned his name, he could only wonder how such a beautiful creature had chosen him.

He leaned forward as Itachi reached for him. Itachi pulled the bigger man close.

"I love you," he moaned kissing Kisame's neck. "I love you."

Kisame smiled, "I'll always love you more."

"More!" Itachi repeated arching his back.

Kisame chuckled deeply and complied. He pushed Itachi's thighs towards him to stroke deeper inside him. Kisame could feel him shudder beneath him, and then his snug hole tightened around him. He grunted moving harder. Itachi was close, with a few more strokes he'd be there. He reached to cup his lover's weeping erection.

"Kisame," He whispered breathlessly, tossing his head to the side his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Kisame smiled as he felt cum splash into his hand. He loved this, loved watching Itachi submit to the pleasure coursing through his body, the way his entire form tensed in utmost pleasure before relaxing into a post-haze bliss. Kisame pulled himself free of the other and lowered him fully onto the bed. Itachi panted beneath him. He raised his arms quickly to pull Kisame close and held him. Kisame allowed this, placing kisses along the other's temple.

Once Itachi had calmed from his orgasm, he frowned. "You didn't cum…again." Kisame moved down to kiss the other deeply. Itachi pulled away, "You're still hard."

"Ita-chan—"

"Why can't I satisfy you?" He hissed.

"You do satisfy me," Kisame retorted.

"Not enough."

Kisame kissed him, "You do."

"Not physically." He continued, "I just want to make this more even. It seems like I all I do is take from you and I can't give you anything. I want to satisfy you."

"I am not a human like you." Kisame began, "It amuses me that you see me so thoroughly you forget. I am a humanoid but not a human. So my body does not operate as a human's. Ita-chan, it's simply the way I'm built."

"I know that you're not human," Itachi added quickly, "but I should be able to make my lover cum, human or humanoid." Itachi moved to sit up and Kisame rose to kneel to accommodate him. "I'm going to take a quick shower and see what the fuss was about."

Kisame nodded. He watched his lover walk off with a smirk. He knew it hurt Itachi's pride more than anything but the remedy was easy. He hadn't wanted Itachi to run off when they could be in bed together anyhow. He was sure whatever it was Neji and Haku could handle it. He stood up stretching his back before walking to the shower.

"Did you—hmmph!"

Kisame was sure to give him no chance to speak, no chance to fight. He pulled him up easily and sheathed himself inside him. He growled as the Uchiha's eyes flickered red. Growling more he rammed the other against the tiled wall moving roughly inside him. Itachi held him tight, his blunt nail clawing into the humanoid's strong biceps.

Itachi couldn't scream. His body wanted to but nothing left his mouth. It wasn't that Kisame hadn't done this to him before but every time it happened he'd lose all control. His head rubbed against the tiled wall. He could only see in shades of red he briefly wondered where Kisame would bite him. It was inevitable during these moments Itachi was always bitten and Kisame always came.

Kisame panted under the warm waters. He could feel it coming. Itachi was almost ready to be marked. He could smell it on his mate's flesh, still he looked ready, but he was not. Kisame leaned to lick his mate, to taste him. No, he thought as he licked the side of Itachi's face, he was not ready yet.

Itachi tried to focus on breathing because he knew the pain would be arriving soon. Kisame was licking him, tasting him really. Kisame would taste him and when he had the taste Kisame was looking for, he would climax. His prick would change; it would get bigger and curve. Then he would find a place to bite and it would hurt. Somehow it still made Itachi spill but it always hurt horrendously. He figured it had to be something between being a masochist, heightened brain activity, and massive amounts of instant prostate stimulation.

Then he felt it, Kisame changed still thrusting inside him and he came. His eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Kisame's transformed prick against his sweet spot. Kisame licked his collar and Itachi knew he had chosen his spot. Kisame bit down, his eyes rolled back and for a moment he was unconscious.

He knew the moment hadn't been long because he came to with Kisame licking him. They were still wet but in bed. His sharingan had deactivated and all of his senses seemed heightened. For a moment he remembered the com. He looked to the door for a few seconds before deciding it was best to stay. He moved his hands to touch Kisame's shoulders.

Kisame looked up at him still licking. "Mine."

Itachi tiredly wrapped his legs about the other, "Yes, yours."

Naruto woke again to stickiness. He groaned. He climbed out of bed and headed to his shower. Every since Sasuke had attacked him with that kiss he'd had dreams. Dreams he'd never had about Sasuke before.

"Fuck," He murmured stepping into the warm spray.

He closed his eyes and briefly the dream came back to him. He shuddered remembering how real it had felt. How Sasuke had clung to him, wanted him, how he moaned and pleaded with him. He shook his head resting his forehead against the tile wall.

If it had been normal circumstances these dreams wouldn't be so frustrating but he knew there would be nothing he could do to relieve himself of these visions. Sasuke was still physically sick, and even when his body was completely healed, he would still have emotional and mental sicknesses to conquer. Being tortured the way he was, Naruto wouldn't be able to go any further than kisses for a long, long, long time.

But he wanted Sasuke so much. He hadn't known a feeling like this in all his life. He opened his eyes looking down at himself. He glared at his rising erection.

"God damn it." He grumbled. "Can't you stop for just a minute?" He sighed, "I need a turn off so bad."

"Naruto!"

He jumped from where he stood. He'd pressed against the adjacent wall, "Holy shit Shikamaru? What the hell? I'm in the shower. Wait did you hack my apartment, again?"

"Not now. Something urgent happened."

"How urgent? Because I'm in the shower, and I have a hard on—"

"Damn it Naruto, I didn't need to know that!"

"What happened?"

"There's been an attempt on Prince Uchiha's life."

Well there was his turn off.

"What? Who? How do you know?"

"They think it was for Sai but I'm certain it was for the prince. I came across the frequency—"

Naruto snorted, "You were illegally hacking, just like you're doing now."

"Don't be troublesome or I won't tell you anything." He continued when Naruto didn't offer a retort. "They think it was an assassination attempt on Sai's life but the culprit caught was Lady Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in disbelief. "I'm gonna be in your lab in ten minutes."

"Got it."

He sighed before quickly washing. He rushed to dry and dress and was met on the pad by Kiba.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Someone tried to kill Sai, I'm going to talk to Shikamaru about it. You know he snoops into everything." Kiba replied.

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, only he doesn't think that they were trying to kill Sai. He thinks they were after Sasuke. He hacked the apartment again to tell me."

Kiba scowled, "God damn it I just upgraded our security. He can't keep doing that. I'll go with you I still want to know. I mean there are people trying to kill our boyfriends."

Naruto nodded. He knew how close Kiba was to Sai, he'd even had the displeasure of walking in on how close they were. Naruto could sympathize even if Sai had been deemed a security risk and criminal. They had tried to call Sasuke that too. They arrived at the lab as Naruto said. Shikamaru welcomed them with data.

"Lady Hyuuga Hinata's brain was hacked. We all know that Hyuuga's go through cyberization at a young age. I know that her defenses are good as most Hyuuga are but the only Hyuuga with a sufficient amount of security against such attacks are Hyuuga Neji and Lord Hyuuga himself." Shikamaru began, "I think she was hacked but not by a stranger. It would've taken a stranger more time to make a move. The broadcast that the prince was officially back and his conditions were not announced until four days ago. This person knew he was back, knew he where he was, knew that Hinata had easy access to him, and knew that if it failed the ploy could easily be planted as an attempt against Sai."

Naruto frowned trying to absorb it all. "It was someone working with Village?"

Shikamaru looked grim, "Yes, or Village has a spy leaking information to an enemy."

"So Sai is a decoy?" Kiba frowned.

He nodded, "Yes, not to say that his life isn't in danger but whoever wants the prince is moving faster."

"Are they increasing the guard around them?" Kiba asked.

"No," he answered, "Haku-san sent out a personal memo that he would handle the situation. I believe he knows it was an attempt on the prince too."

"Haku is going to protect them both?" Kiba seemed skeptical.

"Well I was—"

"Yeah, yeah you were spying and?" Naruto rushed.

"Sai devoted himself to Prince Uchiha."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the Sai is helping Haku protect prince Uchiha. It also means that Haku must protect him." Shikamaru informed, "Not that I'm worried about the prince. Whoever they send, if they get passed Sai, unlikely, and Haku, very unlikely, I don't think the prince would be the one to die."

"What do you mean?" Naruto snapped, "Sasuke is really sick and fragile right now. He can't protect himself."

"He's done some things, things that were impossible and that I am not legally allowed to tell you without losing my position."

"Whatever it was, it was an accident. He wouldn't hurt someone on purpose."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes," Naruto quickly added, "In the past Sasuke wouldn't have hesitated to but he's different now. He needs someone to protect him."

"He took down seventeen guards," Shikamaru countered.

"He was adrenaline high looking for sphaX. He didn't even realize what he was doing." Naruto continued, "Besides he's just finished the last of his detox. He's still very sick."

"He can hack people Naruto." Shikamaru retorted.

"So can you, so can a lot of people good with that kind of stuff."

"No," Shikamaru continued, "He doesn't need a note or a computer or a stand alone. I only know a fraction of what he's capable of and he can out hack me. I had to create a new filter just to…He's not as delicate as he seems."

"Shikamaru, wait can't you tell us more about this. What if they kill Sai?" Kiba asked. "What will happen to Hinata?"

"Do you think it's someone we know?" Naruto asked quietly, "You know one of us rookie nine."

He sighed and climbed up into his rig, "I'll let you know. Now get out of here before I say something that gets us all in trouble."

"What? More trouble than your constant hacking?" Kiba sneered.

Shikamaru pulled on a custom made viewer, "I'll let you know Kiba."

"God damn it!" Kiba growled stomping out of the lab.

Naruto followed behind him. He understood Kiba's anger. Not knowing what would happen, not knowing how he could help, was driving him up a wall.

"Hey, what's your shift?" He called catching up, "I'm scheduled at the academy wanna be my wing man?"

Kiba took a deep breath and grinned, "Yeah, let's go bug the hell out of Iruka-sensei just like in the good old days."

Naruto returned the expression. "Yosh!"

Neji sat in Shikamaru's lab. He knew he could easily get information out of him but it seemed unfair.

"I've set an algorithm to check his emotional parameters. Do you want to check it?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No you're much better with those things."

"Have you put medical detectors in the device?" He asked as they continued to work.

"I made a blue print Shino is building it. He's better at building nano tech." Shikamaru informed, "Have you…"

Neji looked to him. He knew Shikamaru would want to ask about the incident. It was in his nature. "You can ask. I don't mind."

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No," Neji began, "I'm sure you already know but it was obvious that she was hacked."

"Was she going after the prince or Sai?"

Neji looked down, "I'm not at liberty to say. It is still being investigated."

"Can I have your opinion?" He asked.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. "I'm sure we've reached the same conclusion Nara-san."

"Shikamaru," He corrected. "I wanted to be certain before I asked if you had any suspects."

"I'm not allowed to—"

"I'm not asking if the department of defense has suspects or if the secretary has suspects. I'm asking you."

He nodded, "Yes I have suspects."

"Do they include the Yamanaka family?"

He didn't answer and wasn't surprised that Shikamaru had come to this conclusion also. He nodded.

"I see, have you found anything?"

"We really shouldn't be talking about this," Neji responded, "Ouji-sama's test is in a week we have to finish this right away."

"Ouji-sama?" Shikamaru's brow rose, "Are you devoted to him?"

Neji realized his folly too late. "It's to differentiate him from Mikoto-sama, and Mr. Secretary. I feel that calling him by his first name as Haku-kun often does is inappropriate."

"It's not like you to explain yourself." He retorted, "So you have devoted yourself to him."

Neji stopped what he was doing and turned to Nara, "How is Yamanaka-chan? I know she visits you most often now that she can't visit Akimichi." It was a low blow and the Hyuuga knew it but at the moment he needed Nara to understand that he wasn't willing to take these accusations.

"Don't step on the lines Neji—"

"Hyuuga-san."

Shikamaru ignored the interruption, "Neji, don't try to cross them either or I will ruin you."

Neji glared, "You can't and if you could you wouldn't. You are clever Nara-san but unfortunately, there are things that all the cleverness in the world can't do. One of which is ruin a Hyuuga."

"Even a replaceable branch member?"

He stood, eyes narrowed, "I see. I'll send contact tomorrow about the note."

Shikamaru took his wrist before he could walk away. "I shouldn't have said that, I apologize."

The Hyuuga looked down, "I apologize for goading you. Akimichi was a tragedy that I should never have used to upset you."

For moments he stood there and allowed the other to hold his wrist. Then there was a caress and he carefully pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru looked away, "Your skin's soft."

Neji didn't comment. "The device must be completely unhackable. It also has to have a vid on it, so that he can show his projection skills. I suggest something personal but not overtly so, perhaps an academy vid."

He nodded, silently cursing himself for ruining his chance to touch the other. "You look good without your lenses." He tried to make it sound casual, "What do you think of this one? It's the team selection recording."

"It's suitable," Neji responded; he felt a light heat on his cheeks, "Thank you."

They worked in a pleasant silence until Neji's note sounded.

"It's the secretary." He provided, "I'll contact you for a second drafting, testing, and final design over view."

Nara nodded, "Be careful."

"Pardon me?"

"He's not what he seems." Shikamaru began, "You already know it. You can't trust him. You don't know what he's capable of."

Neji smiled grimly. "Perhaps, you've misunderstood his talents."

"No, I'm afraid of them." He added, "You should be too. I'll await your contact." He turned and climbed into his massive computer. "Good day Hyuuga-san."

Neji exited the lab.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. Choji keep an eye on him for me okay?"

"You got it."

Neji waited until he rounded the corner to take out his note. He'd have to make further investigations on Nara's claim. He wanted to know exactly what these hidden capabilities were.

Being in the academy reminded Naruto of good things. He'd made his best friends here. He'd met Sasuke here. It hurt to know that he could lose another. The legendary rookie nine was growing weak. It had all started with Sasuke being kidnapped. Now their rookie nine was down by four and soon it would be more. It was sad to think of how they'd all had great dreams to accomplish while they attended here, and those dreams had been corrupted and warped. Sasuke had been kidnapped and tortured for six years, Hinata was now in jail, Shikamaru hadn't been the same since their first mission and Choji... He sighed and soon someone else could join them. One by one they were falling and he couldn't catch them all.

He sighed as he looked to the children. He felt bad for not giving them his full attention. It was hard not to think of the serious circumstances when all the kids seemed interested in was Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't focus on his work. He kept thinking of Shikamaru's words; someone close to them had betrayed them. But who? Why? Why would someone, one of their friends, hack into Hinata?

He sighed as looked down at the children. He felt bad for not giving them his full attention. It was hard to not think of the serious circumstances when all the kids seemed interested in was Sasuke.

"Hey do you actually know Prince Sasuke Naruto-nii-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course we grew up together. We went to this academy together."

"Really? So you were good friends?"

"Best friends!" He answered, "We worked hard we were going to be on the jinchuriki team together. It was our dream."

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage?"

He smiled, "That's my dream too."

"Is it true that the prince is really bad?"

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"On a broadcast, he said the prince was a loyalist to the bad guys and would ruin village."

"That is a lie." Naruto remarked, "Sasuke is only loyal to his family and friends. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Well we had lunch together two days ago. He wasn't trying to ruin anything then."

They looked at him in awe.

"What?" he asked as they continued to stare.

He then noticed they were looking passed him. He turned around only to be awed himself. There was Sasuke in a glorious kimono beside him were Sai and Haku. He smiled as he came down the steps. Naruto sprung to his feet to help him.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" He asked pulling Sasuke into his arms.

"I wanted to see you." He answered, "We needed to get out of the house for the sweep anyway."

Naruto smiled, "We were just talking about you." He escorted him to a seat. The children parted for them. "I'm sure everybody has lots of questions but Sasuke-"

"I will answer only one question each," Sasuke interrupted, "So ask very carefully. Whose first?"

"Are you really the Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes unless there is another."

"Why do you look like a girl?"

"I do not look like a girl. I look like my mother. Haku-kun looks like a girl."

"My daddy says you're not really a prince."

"That is not a question." Sasuke frowned.

"Are you really a prince?"

Sasuke looked down, "Some people think I am and some do not. I do not want to disappoint those who trust me to be their prince and I do not want to upset those who think I am not a prince."

"Your kimono is really pretty."

Sasuke smiled softly, "Thank you."

"You're really pretty. Can we take a picture?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. The children all cheered.

"The broadcast said you were a bad guy but you don't look like a bad guy."

Naruto was relieved when he saw Kiba returning with Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka was quick to get all the childen back into their seats. Then he noticed Sasuke.

His face went through the normal phases of recognition before settling on shock. "Uchiha-kun?"

"Iruka-sensei it is lovely to see you. You look the same as when I left. You act the same too the first thing you noticed was that the children were not in their seats." Sasuke commented.

"It is lovely to see you," Iruka-sensei began, "You are feeling better I hope."

Sasuke smiled, "Yes much better. How are your students? None as troublemaking as those two I hope."

Iruka-sensei returned the smile, "No they still cause more trouble than any of my current students."

"Naruto is my boyfriend now so we won't pick a fight in your class again." Sasuke added. "We may kiss again but it won't be an accident to start a war."

Iruka only chuckled. "Have you been formally introduced?"

Sasuke shook his head. Iruka scowled at Naruto, "You need another lesson in manners." He turned to his students, "I know in my absence there was a myriad of improper questions. So, question, who knows who our surprise visitor is?" All of the children raised their hands, "Who knows his proper title? Yes Ryoma-kun?"

"Prince Uchiha Sasuke or Lord Uchiha Sasuke," the boy answered, "But Naruto-nii-chan called him just Sasuke."

"Yes those are his titles. Naruto addressed him outside of his title because he's been given permission to do so." Iruka supplied. "You will all call him by a proper title."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." They chorused.

Sasuke stood, "If you like you may call me ouji-sama or Sasuke-sama."

"What's that red dot Sasuke-sama? Did you spill something on your kimono?"

Then Naruto was pushing him to the ground. The windows shattered and the alarm sounded. Sasuke's eyes went wide he was going to wake up on the ship. It had all been a dream. He clung to Naruto hoping he wouldn't fade away.

Iruka had all the children against the ground as shots fired into the class room. Everyone braced the ground. However, Naruto could see Haku calmly loading an automatic as if nothing were happening. He slid two hand guns to Naruto and another two to where Kiba and Sai ducked.

"Duty first." He announced when the firing stopped and then stepped upon a desk and returned fire.

Naruto slid a gun to Iruka-sensei knowing he knew what to do. "Sasuke I'll be right back. Stay here. We're going to protect you."

Sasuke slowly released him and nodded up at him. Naruto saw Kiba covering the door and Sai returning fire opposite of Haku. He took up post near Haku.

"Did you contact base?"

Haku nodded, "They should be here within a few minutes. I don't want them to escape. These ones are after the prince. Fortunately, they keep making trouble for those trying to get Sai by being so indiscreet."

"Can Kiba take the door?"

Haku smiled, "I don't see why not." He pulled a canister from his kimono sleeve. "He'll be careful not to kill any of them right?" He tossed the canister to Sai who caught it as though this assault had been planned by the two of them.

He signalled to Kiba who then surprised assailants at the door. There was the sound of vehicles and Naruto knew the figures were retreating. Then there was the boom of a canister from both sides.

He looked to Sasuke as he jumped down to rephase his weapon. Sasuke was holding himself. His eyes were shut tight, it was obvious he was frightened. He was right Sasuke couldn't protect himself he needed help. Shikamaru was over analysing again.

Then he heard boots, back up had come along with broadcast networks. He could here their hovers. Sai stepped down next followed by Haku. Both were calm and the sounds of fire ended. Haku went to Sasuke.

"I apologize ouji-sama I had hoped they wouldn't attack the academy." Haku apologized, "Are you alright? The fire didn't give you a headache did it? You don't feel weak or dizzy do you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine. I was afraid but I am not any more. I know that you will take good care of me."

Haku smiled, "Good, I'll see to Sai-kun now. Naruto will help you to a seat."

Naruto took him to a seat and kissed his cheek, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I was afraid of the alarm. I didn't really notice the shooting. I thought I was about to wake up."

Naruto frowned. He remembered the alarm on the ship going off when they had found Sasuke. "From a trip?"

"Yes," Sasuke looked up at him, "I thought you were going to fade away."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke. I'm no dream." He kissed his pale forehead.

He held Sasuke close. Iruka was tending to the children along with other teachers who rushed in minutes after the fire ended.

Haku returned, "We have to go. Itachi-sama is outside now. He will need to see that you are well."

Naruto helped Sasuke out, if it weren't for the village soldiers they would have been swarmed by the media. Naruto never thought he would come to hate beam transportation as much as he did now. They yelled and tried to push. They snapped pictures and shoved mics passed the guards arms. Itachi met them part way.

Naruto could see the relief on his face.

"I am glad there were no casualties. All of the children are safe and the culprits are detained."

Sasuke blinked for a moment, "I forgot to take a picture. Since they're still alive I should do it. We must go back now."

Both Naruto and Itachi moved to stop him but Haku intervened. "The children will be escorted to their dormitory after this incident I'm sure they'll need rest."

"Oh," Sasuke murmured, "I'll go to the dormitory then. Is it still on the east side of the grounds?"

"Ouji-sama! Do not be stubborn; I will contact Umino-sensei and we can setup another visit. Now you need to go home and rest. Sai-kun also must rest."

He frowned, "Yes Haku-chan."

Haku flushed but smiled sweetly, "Do you want to take a nap ouji-sama?"

"No!" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Then no chan." Haku countered, "Now go, the reporters are giving me a headache."

They hurried into the vehicle. Naruto was sad to watch them leave. Kiba came to his side.

"They're safe." He said reassuringly, "Haku had five guns, canisters, and who knows what else on him and neither of us noticed. You saw him piecing together that automatic he didn't even duck from the enemy fire."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah you should've seen his team work with Sai. He tossed Sai a loaded canister without even telling him and Sai knew when to throw it. It was like they already had a plan in case an attack came."

Kiba chuckled, "Neji probably made them memorize assault plans before Prince Uchiha was even out of the incubator."

Itachi had never been so grateful in his life. Sasuke remained safe. He leaned against him as he escorted them back to the manor.

"Tachi-nii?"

"Yes," he looked down to him.

"I missed you." He started, "For a moment I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"You didn't think Haku and Naruto would protect you?"

"No worse I thought I was waking up on Orouchimaru-sama's ship."

Itachi steeled himself. "I wouldn't allow it. This is not a dream and you will never wake up on that ship."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes but it frightened me." He paused, "Has Sai-chan been pardoned yet?"

"Sasuke it has only been a day."

"Did you find out who put the bug inside him?"

"It is with tech now. Neji is working with them." Itachi answered. "Your test is coming soon."

"How will you test it?"

"With a special tablet that is being made for you."

Sasuke only smiled as he turned from him, "Do you think that will be enough?"

The elder Uchiha's eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

"Yes aniki," he turned back to his brother.

Itachi did his best to look controlled, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"You already know." Sasuke leaned against him. "My brother is really smart that is how he knows what's best."

"Otouto-"

"You'd never betray me would you aniki?"

He looked at his brother stunned, "Never you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"If you had to choose between us," Sasuke continued, "Between mother and I would you choose me?"

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke looked down, "I know. I should've expected this. You don't love me because I'm tainted now. I tried to stay pure aniki I really did."

Itachi took his hand, "Look at me. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I would never betray you or hurt you. You are always first."

The young Uchiha smiled, "I'm glad aniki can still love me."

Itachi returned the smile but his heart sank. Something was very wrong. For a brief moment he had been frightened of his brother, his precious young Sasuke. The way he loaded questions and comments, his brutal honesty, and insecurities, frankly, he felt he was being manipulated and that his wounded brother had more strength than he let on. He hoped he was simply over analyzing.

"Would you like to visit base?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Sasuke nodded, "I would like to see Neji-kun and Hatake-san."

Sasuke hadn't told his brother why he really wanted to visit base and he felt bad for not telling his brother the truth. Itachi always did what he thought was best for Sasuke. That was why he had to keep this secret, if Itachi knew he was gathering information on his kidnapping and family he would block data in hopes of saving Sasuke from hurt. He appreciated this and was happy his brother wanted to protect him but it was a truth he had to know even if it hurt.

He held his brother's hand as they walk into base. He knew it would make Itachi happy.

Chapter Six

Itachi had wanted desperately to answer the com. He knew it had to be important. Why else would someone need him so late at night? He was however completely unable.

"Don't even think about it."

He would have tried to reason with Kisame but he didn't trust his voice to not be weak. Then it came, the soft feel of Kisame sinking inside of him. He lost his breath quickly.

"Ita-chan holds me so tightly." Kisame murmured.

He gasped as sharp teeth nipped at his pulse. Kisame could easily kill him but he always controlled his instincts. He was often so careful with Itachi that he often wondered if he was even satisfying to him. He often didn't climax. Itachi had brought it up only once in the five sets they'd been lovers. Kisame had simply told him that no one else would be enough. Itachi hadn't believed him.

A large hand travelled from his hip to stroke his waist and skim over his chest. A finger pressed against his hardened nub. Kisame chuckled when he released a whimper.

"Faster," he moaned, "please."

Kisame's pace increased just barely but he smiled knowing he was hitting his lover's spot with every thrust.

"Kisame," He gasped.

The com stopped. He hoped desperately they had simply left a message. Then the slow brushes against his prostate suddenly tripled in speed and strength and he was being pounded into. He immediately lost all control of his body. His mind was blank of anything outside of Kisame sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire frame.

"Why do you think the com was buzzing?" Kisame asked.

Itachi would've answered if he had been capable of sensible speech and if he could figure out what the hell Kisame was talking about. Instead he moaned and tore at the sheets beneath him.

Kisame smirked. He flipped his lover onto his back before continuing with his new pace. With Itachi's pale body spread out before him he couldn't help but think that there couldn't possibly be another so beautiful in the void. As long legs wrapped around his waist, and pink lips moaned his name, he could only wonder how such a beautiful creature had chosen him.

He leaned forward as Itachi reached for him. Itachi pulled the bigger man close.

"I love you," he moaned kissing Kisame's neck. "I love you."

Kisame smiled, "I'll always love you more."

"More!" Itachi repeated arching his back.

Kisame chuckled deeply and complied. He pushed Itachi's thighs towards him to stroke deeper inside him. Kisame could feel him shudder beneath him, and then his snug hole tightened around him. He grunted moving harder. Itachi was close, with a few more strokes he'd be there. He reached to cup his lover's weeping erection.

"Kisame," He whispered breathlessly, tossing his head to the side his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Kisame smiled as he felt cum splash into his hand. He loved this, loved watching Itachi submit to the pleasure coursing through his body, the way his entire form tensed in utmost pleasure before relaxing into a post-haze bliss. Kisame pulled himself free of the other and lowered him fully onto the bed. Itachi panted beneath him. He raised his arms quickly to pull Kisame close and held him. Kisame allowed this, placing kisses along the other's temple.

Once Itachi had calmed from his orgasm, he frowned. "You didn't cum…again." Kisame moved down to kiss the other deeply. Itachi pulled away, "You're still hard."

"Ita-chan—"

"Why can't I satisfy you?" He hissed.

"You do satisfy me," Kisame retorted.

"Not enough."

Kisame kissed him, "You do."

"Not physically." He continued, "I just want to make this more even. It seems like I all I do is take from you and I can't give you anything. I want to satisfy you."

"I am not a human like you." Kisame began, "It amuses me that you see me so thoroughly you forget. I am a humanoid but not a human. So my body does not operate as a human's. Ita-chan, it's simply the way I'm built."

"I know that you're not human," Itachi added quickly, "but I should be able to make my lover cum, human or humanoid." Itachi moved to sit up and Kisame rose to kneel to accommodate him. "I'm going to take a quick shower and see what the fuss was about."

Kisame nodded. He watched his lover walk off with a smirk. He knew it hurt Itachi's pride more than anything but the remedy was easy. He hadn't wanted Itachi to run off when they could be in bed together anyhow. He was sure whatever it was Neji and Haku could handle it. He stood up stretching his back before walking to the shower.

"Did you—hmmph!"

Kisame was sure to give him no chance to speak, no chance to fight. He pulled him up easily and sheathed himself inside him. He growled as the Uchiha's eyes flickered red. Growling more he rammed the other against the tiled wall moving roughly inside him. Itachi held him tight, his blunt nail clawing into the humanoid's strong biceps.

Itachi couldn't scream. His body wanted to but nothing left his mouth. It wasn't that Kisame hadn't done this to him before but every time it happened he'd lose all control. His head rubbed against the tiled wall. He could only see in shades of red he briefly wondered where Kisame would bite him. It was inevitable during these moments Itachi was always bitten and Kisame always came.

Kisame panted under the warm waters. He could feel it coming. Itachi was almost ready to be marked. He could smell it on his mate's flesh, still he looked ready, but he was not. Kisame leaned to lick his mate, to taste him. No, he thought as he licked the side of Itachi's face, he was not ready yet.

Itachi tried to focus on breathing because he knew the pain would be arriving soon. Kisame was licking him, tasting him really. Kisame would taste him and when he had the taste Kisame was looking for, he would climax. His prick would change; it would get bigger and curve. Then he would find a place to bite and it would hurt. Somehow it still made Itachi spill but it always hurt horrendously. He figured it had to be something between being a masochist, heightened brain activity, and massive amounts of instant prostate stimulation.

Then he felt it, Kisame changed still thrusting inside him and he came. His eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Kisame's transformed prick against his sweet spot. Kisame licked his collar and Itachi knew he had chosen his spot. Kisame bit down, his eyes rolled back and for a moment he was unconscious.

He knew the moment hadn't been long because he came to with Kisame licking him. They were still wet but in bed. His sharingan had deactivated and all of his senses seemed heightened. For a moment he remembered the com. He looked to the door for a few seconds before deciding it was best to stay. He moved his hands to touch Kisame's shoulders.

Kisame looked up at him still licking. "Mine."

Itachi tiredly wrapped his legs about the other, "Yes, yours."

Naruto woke again to stickiness. He groaned. He climbed out of bed and headed to his shower. Every since Sasuke had attacked him with that kiss he'd had dreams. Dreams he'd never had about Sasuke before.

"Fuck," He murmured stepping into the warm spray.

He closed his eyes and briefly the dream came back to him. He shuddered remembering how real it had felt. How Sasuke had clung to him, wanted him, how he moaned and pleaded with him. He shook his head resting his forehead against the tile wall.

If it had been normal circumstances these dreams wouldn't be so frustrating but he knew there would be nothing he could do to relieve himself of these visions. Sasuke was still physically sick, and even when his body was completely healed, he would still have emotional and mental sicknesses to conquer. Being tortured the way he was, Naruto wouldn't be able to go any further than kisses for a long, long, long time.

But he wanted Sasuke so much. He hadn't known a feeling like this in all his life. He opened his eyes looking down at himself. He glared at his rising erection.

"God damn it." He grumbled. "Can't you stop for just a minute?" He sighed, "I need a turn off so bad."

"Naruto!"

He jumped from where he stood. He'd pressed against the adjacent wall, "Holy shit Shikamaru? What the hell? I'm in the shower. Wait did you hack my apartment, again?"

"Not now. Something urgent happened."

"How urgent? Because I'm in the shower, and I have a hard on—"

"Damn it Naruto, I didn't need to know that!"

"What happened?"

"There's been an attempt on Prince Uchiha's life."

Well there was his turn off.

"What? Who? How do you know?"

"They think it was for Sai but I'm certain it was for the prince. I came across the frequency—"

Naruto snorted, "You were illegally hacking, just like you're doing now."

"Don't be troublesome or I won't tell you anything." He continued when Naruto didn't offer a retort. "They think it was an assassination attempt on Sai's life but the culprit caught was Lady Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in disbelief. "I'm gonna be in your lab in ten minutes."

"Got it."

He sighed before quickly washing. He rushed to dry and dress and was met on the pad by Kiba.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Someone tried to kill Sai, I'm going to talk to Shikamaru about it. You know he snoops into everything." Kiba replied.

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, only he doesn't think that they were trying to kill Sai. He thinks they were after Sasuke. He hacked the apartment again to tell me."

Kiba scowled, "God damn it I just upgraded our security. He can't keep doing that. I'll go with you I still want to know. I mean there are people trying to kill our boyfriends."

Naruto nodded. He knew how close Kiba was to Sai, he'd even had the displeasure of walking in on how close they were. Naruto could sympathize even if Sai had been deemed a security risk and criminal. They had tried to call Sasuke that too. They arrived at the lab as Naruto said. Shikamaru welcomed them with data.

"Lady Hyuuga Hinata's brain was hacked. We all know that Hyuuga's go through cyberization at a young age. I know that her defenses are good as most Hyuuga are but the only Hyuuga with a sufficient amount of security against such attacks are Hyuuga Neji and Lord Hyuuga himself." Shikamaru began, "I think she was hacked but not by a stranger. It would've taken a stranger more time to make a move. The broadcast that the prince was officially back and his conditions were not announced until four days ago. This person knew he was back, knew he where he was, knew that Hinata had easy access to him, and knew that if it failed the ploy could easily be planted as an attempt against Sai."

Naruto frowned trying to absorb it all. "It was someone working with Village?"

Shikamaru looked grim, "Yes, or Village has a spy leaking information to an enemy."

"So Sai is a decoy?" Kiba frowned.

He nodded, "Yes, not to say that his life isn't in danger but whoever wants the prince is moving faster."

"Are they increasing the guard around them?" Kiba asked.

"No," he answered, "Haku-san sent out a personal memo that he would handle the situation. I believe he knows it was an attempt on the prince too."

"Haku is going to protect them both?" Kiba seemed skeptical.

"Well I was—"

"Yeah, yeah you were spying and?" Naruto rushed.

"Sai devoted himself to Prince Uchiha."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the Sai is helping Haku protect prince Uchiha. It also means that Haku must protect him." Shikamaru informed, "Not that I'm worried about the prince. Whoever they send, if they get passed Sai, unlikely, and Haku, very unlikely, I don't think the prince would be the one to die."

"What do you mean?" Naruto snapped, "Sasuke is really sick and fragile right now. He can't protect himself."

"He's done some things, things that were impossible and that I am not legally allowed to tell you without losing my position."

"Whatever it was, it was an accident. He wouldn't hurt someone on purpose."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes," Naruto quickly added, "In the past Sasuke wouldn't have hesitated to but he's different now. He needs someone to protect him."

"He took down seventeen guards," Shikamaru countered.

"He was adrenaline high looking for sphaX. He didn't even realize what he was doing." Naruto continued, "Besides he's just finished the last of his detox. He's still very sick."

"He can hack people Naruto." Shikamaru retorted.

"So can you, so can a lot of people good with that kind of stuff."

"No," Shikamaru continued, "He doesn't need a note or a computer or a stand alone. I only know a fraction of what he's capable of and he can out hack me. I had to create a new filter just to…He's not as delicate as he seems."

"Shikamaru, wait can't you tell us more about this. What if they kill Sai?" Kiba asked. "What will happen to Hinata?"

"Do you think it's someone we know?" Naruto asked quietly, "You know one of us rookie nine."

He sighed and climbed up into his rig, "I'll let you know. Now get out of here before I say something that gets us all in trouble."

"What? More trouble than your constant hacking?" Kiba sneered.

Shikamaru pulled on a custom made viewer, "I'll let you know Kiba."

"God damn it!" Kiba growled stomping out of the lab.

Naruto followed behind him. He understood Kiba's anger. Not knowing what would happen, not knowing how he could help, was driving him up a wall.

"Hey, what's your shift?" He called catching up, "I'm scheduled at the academy wanna be my wing man?"

Kiba took a deep breath and grinned, "Yeah, let's go bug the hell out of Iruka-sensei just like in the good old days."

Naruto returned the expression. "Yosh!"

Neji sat in Shikamaru's lab. He knew he could easily get information out of him but it seemed unfair.

"I've set an algorithm to check his emotional parameters. Do you want to check it?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No you're much better with those things."

"Have you put medical detectors in the device?" He asked as they continued to work.

"I made a blue print Shino is building it. He's better at building nano tech." Shikamaru informed, "Have you…"

Neji looked to him. He knew Shikamaru would want to ask about the incident. It was in his nature. "You can ask. I don't mind."

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No," Neji began, "I'm sure you already know but it was obvious that she was hacked."

"Was she going after the prince or Sai?"

Neji looked down, "I'm not at liberty to say. It is still being investigated."

"Can I have your opinion?" He asked.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. "I'm sure we've reached the same conclusion Nara-san."

"Shikamaru," He corrected. "I wanted to be certain before I asked if you had any suspects."

"I'm not allowed to—"

"I'm not asking if the department of defense has suspects or if the secretary has suspects. I'm asking you."

He nodded, "Yes I have suspects."

"Do they include the Yamanaka family?"

He didn't answer and wasn't surprised that Shikamaru had come to this conclusion also. He nodded.

"I see, have you found anything?"

"We really shouldn't be talking about this," Neji responded, "Ouji-sama's test is in a week we have to finish this right away."

"Ouji-sama?" Shikamaru's brow rose, "Are you devoted to him?"

Neji realized his folly too late. "It's to differentiate him from Mikoto-sama, and Mr. Secretary. I feel that calling him by his first name as Haku-kun often does is inappropriate."

"It's not like you to explain yourself." He retorted, "So you have devoted yourself to him."

Neji stopped what he was doing and turned to Nara, "How is Yamanaka-chan? I know she visits you most often now that she can't visit Akimichi." It was a low blow and the Hyuuga knew it but at the moment he needed Nara to understand that he wasn't willing to take these accusations.

"Don't step on the lines Neji—"

"Hyuuga-san."

Shikamaru ignored the interruption, "Neji, don't try to cross them either or I will ruin you."

Neji glared, "You can't and if you could you wouldn't. You are clever Nara-san but unfortunately, there are things that all the cleverness in the world can't do. One of which is ruin a Hyuuga."

"Even a replaceable branch member?"

He stood, eyes narrowed, "I see. I'll send contact tomorrow about the note."

Shikamaru took his wrist before he could walk away. "I shouldn't have said that, I apologize."

The Hyuuga looked down, "I apologize for goading you. Akimichi was a tragedy that I should never have used to upset you."

For moments he stood there and allowed the other to hold his wrist. Then there was a caress and he carefully pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru looked away, "Your skin's soft."

Neji didn't comment. "The device must be completely unhackable. It also has to have a vid on it, so that he can show his projection skills. I suggest something personal but not overtly so, perhaps an academy vid."

He nodded, silently cursing himself for ruining his chance to touch the other. "You look good without your lenses." He tried to make it sound casual, "What do you think of this one? It's the team selection recording."

"It's suitable," Neji responded; he felt a light heat on his cheeks, "Thank you."

They worked in a pleasant silence until Neji's note sounded.

"It's the secretary." He provided, "I'll contact you for a second drafting, testing, and final design over view."

Nara nodded, "Be careful."

"Pardon me?"

"He's not what he seems." Shikamaru began, "You already know it. You can't trust him. You don't know what he's capable of."

Neji smiled grimly. "Perhaps, you've misunderstood his talents."

"No, I'm afraid of them." He added, "You should be too. I'll await your contact." He turned and climbed into his massive computer. "Good day Hyuuga-san."

Neji exited the lab.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. Choji keep an eye on him for me okay?"

"You got it."

Neji waited until he rounded the corner to take out his note. He'd have to make further investigations on Nara's claim. He wanted to know exactly what these hidden capabilities were.

Being in the academy reminded Naruto of good things. He'd made his best friends here. He'd met Sasuke here. It hurt to know that he could lose another. The legendary rookie nine was growing weak. It had all started with Sasuke being kidnapped. Now their rookie nine was down by four and soon it would be more. It was sad to think of how they'd all had great dreams to accomplish while they attended here, and those dreams had been corrupted and warped. Sasuke had been kidnapped and tortured for six years, Hinata was now in jail, Shikamaru hadn't been the same since their first mission and Choji... He sighed and soon someone else could join them. One by one they were falling and he couldn't catch them all.

He sighed as he looked to the children. He felt bad for not giving them his full attention. It was hard not to think of the serious circumstances when all the kids seemed interested in was Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't focus on his work. He kept thinking of Shikamaru's words; someone close to them had betrayed them. But who? Why? Why would someone, one of their friends, hack into Hinata?

He sighed as looked down at the children. He felt bad for not giving them his full attention. It was hard to not think of the serious circumstances when all the kids seemed interested in was Sasuke.

"Hey do you actually know Prince Sasuke Naruto-nii-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course we grew up together. We went to this academy together."

"Really? So you were good friends?"

"Best friends!" He answered, "We worked hard we were going to be on the jinchuriki team together. It was our dream."

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage?"

He smiled, "That's my dream too."

"Is it true that the prince is really bad?"

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"On a broadcast, he said the prince was a loyalist to the bad guys and would ruin village."

"That is a lie." Naruto remarked, "Sasuke is only loyal to his family and friends. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Well we had lunch together two days ago. He wasn't trying to ruin anything then."

They looked at him in awe.

"What?" he asked as they continued to stare.

He then noticed they were looking passed him. He turned around only to be awed himself. There was Sasuke in a glorious kimono beside him were Sai and Haku. He smiled as he came down the steps. Naruto sprung to his feet to help him.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" He asked pulling Sasuke into his arms.

"I wanted to see you." He answered, "We needed to get out of the house for the sweep anyway."

Naruto smiled, "We were just talking about you." He escorted him to a seat. The children parted for them. "I'm sure everybody has lots of questions but Sasuke-"

"I will answer only one question each," Sasuke interrupted, "So ask very carefully. Whose first?"

"Are you really the Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes unless there is another."

"Why do you look like a girl?"

"I do not look like a girl. I look like my mother. Haku-kun looks like a girl."

"My daddy says you're not really a prince."

"That is not a question." Sasuke frowned.

"Are you really a prince?"

Sasuke looked down, "Some people think I am and some do not. I do not want to disappoint those who trust me to be their prince and I do not want to upset those who think I am not a prince."

"Your kimono is really pretty."

Sasuke smiled softly, "Thank you."

"You're really pretty. Can we take a picture?"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. The children all cheered.

"The broadcast said you were a bad guy but you don't look like a bad guy."

Naruto was relieved when he saw Kiba returning with Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka was quick to get all the childen back into their seats. Then he noticed Sasuke.

His face went through the normal phases of recognition before settling on shock. "Uchiha-kun?"

"Iruka-sensei it is lovely to see you. You look the same as when I left. You act the same too the first thing you noticed was that the children were not in their seats." Sasuke commented.

"It is lovely to see you," Iruka-sensei began, "You are feeling better I hope."

Sasuke smiled, "Yes much better. How are your students? None as troublemaking as those two I hope."

Iruka-sensei returned the smile, "No they still cause more trouble than any of my current students."

"Naruto is my boyfriend now so we won't pick a fight in your class again." Sasuke added. "We may kiss again but it won't be an accident to start a war."

Iruka only chuckled. "Have you been formally introduced?"

Sasuke shook his head. Iruka scowled at Naruto, "You need another lesson in manners." He turned to his students, "I know in my absence there was a myriad of improper questions. So, question, who knows who our surprise visitor is?" All of the children raised their hands, "Who knows his proper title? Yes Ryoma-kun?"

"Prince Uchiha Sasuke or Lord Uchiha Sasuke," the boy answered, "But Naruto-nii-chan called him just Sasuke."

"Yes those are his titles. Naruto addressed him outside of his title because he's been given permission to do so." Iruka supplied. "You will all call him by a proper title."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." They chorused.

Sasuke stood, "If you like you may call me ouji-sama or Sasuke-sama."

"What's that red dot Sasuke-sama? Did you spill something on your kimono?"

Then Naruto was pushing him to the ground. The windows shattered and the alarm sounded. Sasuke's eyes went wide he was going to wake up on the ship. It had all been a dream. He clung to Naruto hoping he wouldn't fade away.

Iruka had all the children against the ground as shots fired into the class room. Everyone braced the ground. However, Naruto could see Haku calmly loading an automatic as if nothing were happening. He slid two hand guns to Naruto and another two to where Kiba and Sai ducked.

"Duty first." He announced when the firing stopped and then stepped upon a desk and returned fire.

Naruto slid a gun to Iruka-sensei knowing he knew what to do. "Sasuke I'll be right back. Stay here. We're going to protect you."

Sasuke slowly released him and nodded up at him. Naruto saw Kiba covering the door and Sai returning fire opposite of Haku. He took up post near Haku.

"Did you contact base?"

Haku nodded, "They should be here within a few minutes. I don't want them to escape. These ones are after the prince. Fortunately, they keep making trouble for those trying to get Sai by being so indiscreet."

"Can Kiba take the door?"

Haku smiled, "I don't see why not." He pulled a canister from his kimono sleeve. "He'll be careful not to kill any of them right?" He tossed the canister to Sai who caught it as though this assault had been planned by the two of them.

He signalled to Kiba who then surprised assailants at the door. There was the sound of vehicles and Naruto knew the figures were retreating. Then there was the boom of a canister from both sides.

He looked to Sasuke as he jumped down to rephase his weapon. Sasuke was holding himself. His eyes were shut tight, it was obvious he was frightened. He was right Sasuke couldn't protect himself he needed help. Shikamaru was over analysing again.

Then he heard boots, back up had come along with broadcast networks. He could here their hovers. Sai stepped down next followed by Haku. Both were calm and the sounds of fire ended. Haku went to Sasuke.

"I apologize ouji-sama I had hoped they wouldn't attack the academy." Haku apologized, "Are you alright? The fire didn't give you a headache did it? You don't feel weak or dizzy do you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine. I was afraid but I am not any more. I know that you will take good care of me."

Haku smiled, "Good, I'll see to Sai-kun now. Naruto will help you to a seat."

Naruto took him to a seat and kissed his cheek, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I was afraid of the alarm. I didn't really notice the shooting. I thought I was about to wake up."

Naruto frowned. He remembered the alarm on the ship going off when they had found Sasuke. "From a trip?"

"Yes," Sasuke looked up at him, "I thought you were going to fade away."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke. I'm no dream." He kissed his pale forehead.

He held Sasuke close. Iruka was tending to the children along with other teachers who rushed in minutes after the fire ended.

Haku returned, "We have to go. Itachi-sama is outside now. He will need to see that you are well."

Naruto helped Sasuke out, if it weren't for the village soldiers they would have been swarmed by the media. Naruto never thought he would come to hate beam transportation as much as he did now. They yelled and tried to push. They snapped pictures and shoved mics passed the guards arms. Itachi met them part way.

Naruto could see the relief on his face.

"I am glad there were no casualties. All of the children are safe and the culprits are detained."

Sasuke blinked for a moment, "I forgot to take a picture. Since they're still alive I should do it. We must go back now."

Both Naruto and Itachi moved to stop him but Haku intervened. "The children will be escorted to their dormitory after this incident I'm sure they'll need rest."

"Oh," Sasuke murmured, "I'll go to the dormitory then. Is it still on the east side of the grounds?"

"Ouji-sama! Do not be stubborn; I will contact Umino-sensei and we can setup another visit. Now you need to go home and rest. Sai-kun also must rest."

He frowned, "Yes Haku-chan."

Haku flushed but smiled sweetly, "Do you want to take a nap ouji-sama?"

"No!" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Then no chan." Haku countered, "Now go, the reporters are giving me a headache."

They hurried into the vehicle. Naruto was sad to watch them leave. Kiba came to his side.

"They're safe." He said reassuringly, "Haku had five guns, canisters, and who knows what else on him and neither of us noticed. You saw him piecing together that automatic he didn't even duck from the enemy fire."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah you should've seen his team work with Sai. He tossed Sai a loaded canister without even telling him and Sai knew when to throw it. It was like they already had a plan in case an attack came."

Kiba chuckled, "Neji probably made them memorize assault plans before Prince Uchiha was even out of the incubator."

Itachi had never been so grateful in his life. Sasuke remained safe. He leaned against him as he escorted them back to the manor.

"Tachi-nii?"

"Yes," he looked down to him.

"I missed you." He started, "For a moment I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"You didn't think Haku and Naruto would protect you?"

"No worse I thought I was waking up on Orouchimaru-sama's ship."

Itachi steeled himself. "I wouldn't allow it. This is not a dream and you will never wake up on that ship."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes but it frightened me." He paused, "Has Sai-chan been pardoned yet?"

"Sasuke it has only been a day."

"Did you find out who put the bug inside him?"

"It is with tech now. Neji is working with them." Itachi answered. "Your test is coming soon."

"How will you test it?"

"With a special tablet that is being made for you."

Sasuke only smiled as he turned from him, "Do you think that will be enough?"

The elder Uchiha's eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

"Yes aniki," he turned back to his brother.

Itachi did his best to look controlled, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"You already know." Sasuke leaned against him. "My brother is really smart that is how he knows what's best."

"Otouto-"

"You'd never betray me would you aniki?"

He looked at his brother stunned, "Never you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"If you had to choose between us," Sasuke continued, "Between mother and I would you choose me?"

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke looked down, "I know. I should've expected this. You don't love me because I'm tainted now. I tried to stay pure aniki I really did."

Itachi took his hand, "Look at me. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I would never betray you or hurt you. You are always first."

The young Uchiha smiled, "I'm glad aniki can still love me."

Itachi returned the smile but his heart sank. Something was very wrong. For a brief moment he had been frightened of his brother, his precious young Sasuke. The way he loaded questions and comments, his brutal honesty, and insecurities, frankly, he felt he was being manipulated and that his wounded brother had more strength than he let on. He hoped he was simply over analyzing.

"Would you like to visit base?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Sasuke nodded, "I would like to see Neji-kun and Hatake-san."

Sasuke hadn't told his brother why he really wanted to visit base and he felt bad for not telling his brother the truth. Itachi always did what he thought was best for Sasuke. That was why he had to keep this secret, if Itachi knew he was gathering information on his kidnapping and family he would block data in hopes of saving Sasuke from hurt. He appreciated this and was happy his brother wanted to protect him but it was a truth he had to know even if it hurt.

He held his brother's hand as they walk into base. He knew it would make Itachi happy.

TBC

Akuma: I hope you aren't too upset with the stories direction or development. This chapter was not a very happy one. The next chapter will be lighter, maybe. Let me know what you think with a review. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Mother

Akuma: I've been gone for a long time huh? I didn't completely forget. I just forgot to upload this here. I have more chapters uploaded on AFF than I do here. However I'm working on completely new chapters, please wait for me. Please enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Mother

Shikamaru felt bad. He knew Neji was ready to leave but couldn't and he was glad about it. He had done his best to avoid being awkward with the other as they worked together. He hadn't commented on how great his chocolate hair looked or how cute it was when he bit his lip. God, those lips looked so soft. He did his best to keep his staring at a minimum but he couldn't help himself.

"Shikamaru!" It startled him.

"Yes Choji," He ignored the look Neji gave him.

"There's a broadcast you need to see."

"Put it up."

The lights in the lab dimmed and a large transparency appeared on the east wall.

"We'll throw this to Ayumi live on the scene, Ayumi?"

The woman appeared before the konoha academy, "Only seconds ago the air was ringing with the sound of fire as an assault team blasted into this academy building. Why would such a vicious attack be made against children? It wasn't it was meant for someone else. Prince Uchiha Sasuke." An old photo of the prince filled the left corner of the broadcast. "Village has not yet made an official statement. However it is believed that all of the assailants were detained alive." There was a side shot of masked people being piled into a village detention vehicle. "The perimeter was very tight but we did manage to get a short clip, he looks unharmed." The clip played. There was the shouting of reporters and then Sasuke being walked through by Naruto. He looked a little dazed but frightened and of course seemed physically unharmed. The clip cut back to the reporter. "I will be here on the scene gather more information, back to you."

"Off," Shikamaru ordered, "Have them all recorded, every station."

"Yes Shikamaru."

"I have to go."

"He didn't contact you."

"Yes, he hasn't contacted me," Neji nodded, "Not yet. He will be expecting me."

"The secretary would only send you back here for information." Shikamaru replied.

"Yes," Neji repeated, "But I am not referring to the secretary."

"Uchiha Sasuke then? What are you devoted to him?"

Neji returned to his seat and said nothing. "I'll take my leave when he sends contact then."

Shikamaru nodded and took a seat also, "Tell me why you suspect the Yamanaka clan."

"They've lost the most, the only other option is the Akimichi clan and we both know they'd never." He answered.

Shikamaru opened four transparencies, "This attack could've been them or Hinata-san."

"Or both," Neji answered working on two transparencies of his own.

"So we aren't working on the tablet right now right?"

Neji ignored the question. He looked up at the other. Shikamaru felt his heart stop when the light eyes connected with his own. "Find the data Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's heart fluttered and he nodded. He internally cursed himself for acting this way and then cursed Neji for using it to his advantage. Damn troublesome, good looking Hyuuga. "Choji, thoroughly identify all of the assailants involved in the shooting."

"Yes Shikamaru."

"Also pinpoint Yamanaka Ino's whereabouts."

"Yes."

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem."

Shikamaru was surprised when Neji's hand trailed across the table to his own. He looked to where the soft hand held his own, "You need to talk to someone about it. It's not healthy."

"It's not a problem." He remarked but didn't move his hand at all. His voice wasn't even convincing to himself, "It's not that bad."

"Stop placing bugs on or near me and I'll help you with it." Neji compromised moving his hand away after a reassuring squeeze.

They worked silently for a few minutes. Shikamaru casted a look to Choji then looked back to Neji several times before he nodded.

"Okay."

Neji continued his work on his transparencies but his hand brushed against Shikamaru's in the middle of the table. Shikamaru's transparencies filtered through the information while he watched Neji sit and work. He did his best to not move his hand any closer or stare for too long intervals, and hoped that neither Uchiha would make contact.

Sasuke knew the tool he needed was in the compound, the only problem he had was getting to it. It required several things to happen that he could not make happen. It required both Haku and Sai to be distracted long enough for him to sneak away, for Neji to distract the Nara boy, for Itachi to be indisposed. It all seemed impossible. There were just too many eyes watching him. He'd need help from someone who would want him to know the truth, Hatake.

He thought of the things he'd seen and wondered if it had all been a dream. Still the data in his head had to have come from somewhere. He hadn't known those things before and his father... He shook his head refusing to think about it. But the way the image of his late father spoke to him brought back ripe memories. Somehow, even in death, his father was still belittling him.

He easily remembered all the hopeful attempts he made to get praise from his father, only to have his praise too late, if you could call it praise.

Only a Uchiha could survive that.

He wanted to laugh at the other man and ask if the years of toture, experiments, and rape had all been an elaborate test to prove he was a worthy Uchiha.

Now he sat in Itachi's formal office. Itachi was filing reports about the attack occasionally he would ask a question or make a comment.

"Are you certain you aren't hungry?" He asked. "I can have something brought for you."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Aniki do you mind if I visit Captain Hatake? I would really like to see him."

"Yes," he pressed the com, "Haku please escort Sasuke to Captain Hatake's office."

"Yes Mr. secretary."

Sasuke counted the steps it took to get from his brother's office to the hanger where Captain Hatake and his team were training. When they arrived Hatake was not in his office but lounging on a couch in the hanger.

Sasuke rushed to him by passing a happy Naruto.

"Uchiha-kun what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I had a funny dream." He started, "It was about my father and I wanted to speak to you because you," He paused, "You treated me very kindly when I was your student...and when aniki was away you spoke to me about things, things I had wanted to speak about with my father. While he ignored me, you listened. It was like you were my...like I was your..."

He smiled. "I'm flattered Uchiha-kun."

The boy dove into his arms, "I don't know if my father ever loved me, but I know that you cared for me."

Kakashi sighed but carefully wrapped his arms about the pale teen, "Yes I do care about you." He chuckled, "You should see the look on Naruto's face. He looks like he'll explode."

"I wanted to see you," Sasuke explained, "I needed to see you about my dream. I had to know whether I was awake or sleeping." Just whispering, he added, "I need to know the truth."

"Sasuke-kun," he placed his hand atop his head, "I'm happy that you came to see me. I'll schedule lunch with you in the future. I'll be checking up on you. Be sure to contact me when you're body's stronger so we can start your training."

Sasuke nodded, "I don't know if I'm allowed to train."

Hatake smirked, "You're allowed to exercise."

"But you said-"

"I have to go see a man about a church." He released the other, "Be sure that Naruto gets his work done."

He nodded and watched him leave not sure if he'd gotten an answer or if they'd discuss it later. Naruto was quick to take him in his arms.

"How are ya feeling?"

Sasuke couldn't stop his smile if he wanted, "Better."

"That's good." Then he sighed. "I guess you're going back to your brother's office huh?"

He shook his head. "I can stand here a minute more." He looked to the blond before leaning up, "Kiss me."

The blond blushed, "Sasuke..."

"You don't want to?"

He shook his head quickly, "No, no its just I need to talk to you about some things...just us two."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, come to dinner tonight we'll talk then."

"Yeah," Naruto press a quick kiss to the other's lips. "I guess I'll let you go now."

The raven was quick to wrap his arms around the other. "Let me hold onto you for a moment." Then he pressed his trembling lips against the pilot's.

Naruto was genuinely surprised but kissed back nonetheless.

Shikamaru was surprised when Captain Hatake entered his lab. He shouldn't have been surprised to be surprised Hyuuga Neji had a way of distracting him the way no other person could. Neji, however, was not surprised. In fact he had expected it to happen earlier with the attack on the academy. If you wanted intel. on anything you simply went to Nara Shikamaru to find it. Hatake was very similar to the Secretary in that respect. He suspected the Secretary had traded Shikamaru working on the tablet with him for some intelligence favor.

"Excuse me," Neji gathered his things, "We'll finish later."

"No need Hyuuga-kun. I'd prefer if you stayed." Kakashi began, "Your analysis would be useful. You see I've had Shikamaru look into a church in the Sound that worships the prince. There are rumors that they know where many of Orouchimaru's hideouts are."

"But that's not all rumored about them."

Kakashi wasn't surprised, "So you know of them?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, "Nara-san rubbed his wrist which means he's resisting adding something. You shifted one eighth cm to your left the way you do when you're testing the Secretary's patience."

"Yes, you should definitely stay; I see why Itachi keeps you." He commented.

"The Secretary would never hire someone incompetent." Neji retorted, "What else about this church?"

"They want to return him to Orouchimaru," Shikamaru answered, "We don't know why yet-"

"They want him to be a martyr. A deity is always worshipped more when suffering or dead." Kakashi explained.

"They want him dead so that he remains pure." Neji added, "So what he has won't become tainted. How wide is their following?"

"A good two maybe three million documented." Shikamaru answered.

Neji nodded, "Have ouji-sama give a live broadcast. That will drop the numbers by at least eighty percent. That would leave us with around a half million, of this fraction how many are devoted enough for action?"

"At least a five percent of them," Kakashi replied, "Why are you so certain a live broadcast will decrease the numbers so much?"

"He's biased because he's devoted."

Neji sent Shikamaru a fleeting glare, "Ouji-sama has the ability to connect with people in a way few have. He has an honesty and allure that draws people to him."

"Yes, I suppose there's that but will he be able to do that over camera?"

Before Neji could respond he received a message. He looked down to see it was from Haku.

"Pardon me gentlemen, Ouji-sama has requested me."

Shikamaru nodded, "Tell him to meet you here. I'd like to see exactly what this allure is."

After visiting with Kakashi and Naruto, they left to find Neji. Neji-kun was in Nara Shikamaru's lab. What Sasuke remembered of Nara was that he had been lazy but very, very smart and always with his chubby friend, Akimichi. Now he knew that he had a crush on Neji-kun and hadn't seen Akimichi since his return. He also knew that Nara had access to what he needed.

"Neji says we can meet him there. He wants to re-introduce you to Nara." Haku replied as they walked down the corridor.

He noted how the normally barren halls were a bit filled all class of personnel wanting to catch a glance of Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and shifted closer. He was a little uncomfortable with the staring but he understood. Everyone was curious about him. They all had their own opinions and sources much like the children at the academy. He also knew that with how much media coverage the shooting was getting it only made people more curious about him. He was relieved that everyone was polite and kept their distance. There were many of them bowing and saying prince Uchiha or Uchiha-dono. They were not at all like the reporters.

While Haku got clearance on a door, which Sasuke assumed led them to the lab, he realized he'd forgotten to count the steps from the hanger to this door. He frowned; there was nothing he could see that would distinguish this door from others. He'd have to count on the way back. Inside the room Sasuke first noticed the wires. They covered the back wall and there was an enormous machine there. Sai helped him down the few stairs into the lab as he stared at the machine.

"Uchiha-san." Shikamaru greeted.

Haku glared at him before turning his gaze to Neji, "Ouji-sama wanted to speak with you. You could've simply met us in the canteen or at the office."

"I'm sorry Haku-kun, I asked Neji to extend his time here to help me with a matter." Kakashi-sensei remarked. "And we needed to ask Sasuke-kun a few questions before we can make a plan of action."

Sasuke's gaze snapped to his former teacher, "You need me to help?"

Kakashi nodded, "Shikamaru-san has a few questions for you that's all."

"I will answer them." He turned to Nara, "May I sit Nara-san?"

Shikamaru sat down, "Yes of course."

Haku helped Sasuke into his seat. He looked to Shikamaru ready to answer any question.

"How do you feel about being considered a prince?"

Sasuke frowned, "I don't know how I feel about the title…but I don't want to disappoint the people who think I am precious. If I disappoint them they will be sad, if they are sad then the people who think they are precious will be sad too. I know how it is to be so sad you don't know how to be anything else and I know that it is not good. No," He shook his head, "It's not good."

He paused staring off, "You start to want to die because you have nothing to live for. I used to hope Kabuto would get drunk and overdose me. Then I would die and I would be free. I didn't think anyone was ever going to rescue me; I thought everyone had forgotten about me. Then I find out that so many people, people I don't know who don't know me, love me and think I'm precious. I don't know how but I think somehow they saved me so I owe it to them to devote myself to them." He nodded, "Yes that is how I feel about that."

Shikamaru nodded. "What about the people who want you dead?"

Sasuke frowned, "I know that they're angry with me because Orouchimaru-sama is precious to them. Orouchimaru-sama is a bad man but he may have been good to them so it's okay if they want to help him. I understand." He smiled, "I just wish they wanted to help me instead." He shook his head his smile, "No that's okay. I have a lot of people who want to help me too." He looked around the room, "Nara-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Akimichi-san? You were always together before. Does he work somewhere else now?"

Shikamaru hands fisted. Neji quickly began, "Let's focus on the questions ouji-sama. Tell Shikamaru-san about the people you treasure."

Sasuke beamed, "I treasure my Naruto and aniki too." He turned to look at Haku and Sai, "I treasure my Haku-chan and my Sai-chan too." Then he turned to Hatake, "And Kakashi-sensei."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Neji asked.

"Yes I treasure you too Neji-chan."

Neji flushed, "Ouji-sama I didn't mean me."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "I said all the very important people."

"Your mother?"

"Mother doesn't love me." He whispered, "And I'm not sure if I love her either but I don't need her. Haku takes good care of me."

Haku frowned, "Ouji-sama are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," He folded his hands neatly in his lap, "Did you have any more questions for me Shikamaru-san?"

"Why do you think your mother doesn't love you?"

"Nara-san-"

"Because she's been avoiding me since she found out about all the things I did on Orouchimaru-sama's ship. She doesn't love me because I'm not pure. No matter how much I love her, it won't matter because it won't change what I did."

"Ouji-sama that's not true."

"Then where is she?" He hissed. "Those people just tried to kill me and she hasn't even sent contact. She knows it happened. You saw those reporters everyone in the void probably know about it by now and where is she? Where is she? Why isn't she here with me?"

Shikamaru frowned, "That is suspicious."

"Shikamaru," Kakashi scowled.

"Choji, locate Uchiha Mikoto."

There was an alarm, "No access."

"Choji!"

"I don't have access Shika."

Shikamaru grabbed his viewer and activated it. "I'll get access."

"Shikamaru, put the viewer down." Hatake ordered.

"No find my mother." Sasuke encouraged. "I want to know where she is." His eyes now blood red, "Find her!"

"Sasuke stop it." Kakashi turned his gaze to Shikamaru, "That is an order Nara."

Shikamaru hesitated but his eyes drifted the Uchiha's and his heart stopped. Sasuke's eyes were wet with tears, he slowly came towards him.

"Please," Sasuke pleaded, his form shaking, "Please find her. I want to know where she is, that she couldn't get to me."

The words came out before he could think, "Choji, I have the comm, get access now!"

"Yes, locating Uchiha Mikoto," A large transparency appeared, "Uchiha Mikoto is boarding a ship from a private dock."

"Where to Choji?"

"There's no scheduled take off for the ship and no destination inputted"

"Hack the security cam, search the footage for a location."

"Security camera's have been shut down for the past 500 minutes."

"She's leaving me?"

Shikamaru had never expected to see Uchiha Sasuke like this. His face stained with tears his voice somewhere between heart-broken and desperate. For a brief moment he wondered if he was being hacked. It was impossible Choji would've shut down. It was completely unlikely that the Uchiha could hack in his current state anyhow.

"I'm stopping the craft." He told him. "She's not going anywhere."

"Send contact to the hokage and secretary. I'm sending an escort for her now." Kakashi remarked, "Her location is the Uchiha private dock I assume?"

"Yes,"

"Access code?"

"Choji." He muttered as he continued to work through data.

"002DL52K68UE."

"Haku-chan she's leaving me. Mother is leaving me."

Haku shook his head, keeping the prince from collapsing. "No, no something must be wrong with her."

Neji opened a large transparency and enter the data immediately, "She's been hacked, get to Lady Mikoto. I'll handle the ship."

Shikamaru nodded, "Choji trace the hack."

"Yes."

Shikamaru knew the hack as soon as he got through the first layer of defense.

"Shikamaru."

"I know, Captain have Yamanaka Ino arrested. Choji, her location."

"I can't Shika. It's Ino. Don't make me do it."

"Code: BBQ, order: pending information, location of Yamanaka Ino of Intelligence division."

A new voice came from the large machine, "Private Uchiha docks, access code 002DL52K68UE." Choji's voice returned, "Ino-chan couldn't do it. It has to be a double hack."

Shikamaru knew it wasn't. The data showed she'd been in that location for nearly 400 minutes but he said it anyway, "Yeah, once she's in custody we'll be able to get her back safely."

"I have the security feed." Neji announced, "I'm throwing it on the screen."

"Hey, Shika," Ino addressed the camera. "I didn't think you would've caught on to her so quickly. You must of bugged Neji to hear him asking about her. Let me guess you've already got troops coming huh?" She nodded, "Yeah, you probably have. I wanted to tell you this. He took Choji away. He took Choji away, and he's never coming back. I don't care what you say, we both know it. I loved Choji. I loved him and he took our future away from us." She paused wiping her tears, "Those idiots at the academy really ruined my plans, not to mention Hinata completely failing me." She sighed, pulling out a gun, "I have a file for you. You wouldn't believe the stuff I found in Lady Mikoto's head. It's in that place I put that thing that one time. I know what you're thinking, 'can't I get it later?' No, she' won't have much brain to hack."

Shikamaru worked faster, trying to get through the security as quickly as possible. There was a gunshot and then static and error notices filled his screen. He archived the work.

"Shika," Ino's voice was broken but he couldn't bring himself to look at the screen, "I don't want you to see this. Turn the cam…wait Shika are you…stop it."

"Choji, do you have her?"

"Yeah, I got her."

"Pass her to me." He remarked. Once he had complete control he forced her to lower the gun and raise her hands above her head.

"She killed my mother." Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru turned to the Uchiha to see his eyes fade to their original color. He looked at him, "She did love me. You found her for me." Then his arms were filled by the Uchiha, "I got to see her before she was gone and she loved me. You found her."

Shikamaru noted the fluttering wet, dark eyes, and the flushed pink cheeks. For a moment he was stunned by how delicate and beautiful he looked. Then the auto sensors on his wristbands responded, "Body exceeding normal temperature."

Then the prince was falling, "Oh shit." He cursed stopping the prince from toppling them both over.

"Ouji-sama!" Haku called out but the three aides made the same moves toward the fallen Uchiha.

His arms were empty quickly. Haku was taking his temperature, Sai his pulse, Neji was contacting a doctor. Shikamaru turned back to the screen, Ino was being dragged away by soldiers. The transparency was gone.

"I need to eat something." Choji commented.

The lights dimmed and clouds appeared on the screen. The door slammed open revealing the Secretary.

Itachi's body reacted before his mind processed the information. He was running down the corridor to Nara's lab. He threw open the door. The room was dark and his brother was in Haku's arms. He rushed to him.

"When will the medics get here?" He asked.

"Within two minutes," Haku answered. "Itachi-sama…I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine, I'm sure Sasuke will be fine. You're doing a great job of taking care of him for me."

"Itachi-sama, I meant that… Lady Mikoto-"

"As long as Sasuke is safe everything will be okay." He interrupted, brushing back a loch of dark hair behind his brother's ear. It remained silent until the medics arrived. Itachi ordered Haku to take Sai back to the compound. He of course stayed at his brother's side. Itachi didn't leave his side until 300 minutes later when they decided to tank Sasuke to stabilize his temperature. He was leaving to quickly relieve himself before returning when Kisame caught him on the way out.

"You're coming with me."

Itachi couldn't move away, the other's hold was too strong. "Sasuke needs me." He commented once they were alone, "I don't have time for this."

"You're going to make time." Kisame remarked, "Your mother just died; you need this."

The Uchiha shook his head, "No, I don't care as long as Sasuke's safe and well, that's all that matters."

"Tachi-"

"It's all that matters." He repeated but he could feel wet trails gliding down his cheek.

Kisame held him close and he wept.

Neji hadn't received any orders. Haku had been told to escort Sai back to the compound and of course tighten security. The Secretary had given him none in his rush to follow the medics treating ouji-sama. Soon Neji was alone in the dim room with only Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned to Neji, "Yeah, it's just that Choji...He's…I'm not…I need some help."

Neji nodded, "I know."

"I didn't mean to fail."

"I know," He repeated. "It's not your fault Yamanaka just couldn't handle her grief."

"Like me."

"You aren't a murderer."

"I could've stopped her. I hesitated."

Neji came closer, "She's your friend. You were hoping she wouldn't do it. That's natural."

"I should've been keeping a closer eye on her. I should've been there for her. This would've never happened if I had been able to-"

"Save Akimichi-kun." Neji supplied stepping closer.

"She always blamed Uchiha. She never blamed me." Shikamaru continued, "She should have. I killed Choji because I couldn't cover my tracks. I should have known they would detect our location. I should have done something. I should've diverted my signal. I-"

Shikamaru stopped watching as Neji took his hand and kissed his palm. "The only person that blames you is yourself."

"Y-y-you," Shikamaru tried, pointing to his hand.

Neji kissed his palm twice more, "So you can't interrupt. I know it's hard for you to concentrate when I touch you. Three days from now, you're going to come to the Uchiha compound." Shikamaru opened his mouth but nothing came out as the pale eyed boy kissed his index finger. "Ouji-sama will be stuck in bed and you will talk to him. You're not going to want to talk to him. You're going to be worried that maybe he's hacking you or somehow found all this information on you to trick you. But he isn't and he hasn't and you realize that you've somehow told him all he needs to know. He'll find your weakest point and break you apart." He smirked kissing the next two fingers, "Of course your weakness isn't the biggest secret." Before Shikamaru could make a smart quip, he kissed another. "Then when you're broken, he helps you repair yourself."

"What makes you think I'll come?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji locked eyes with the other, "You need help. I can't break you down, but I can be a part of the repairing process. I'll make sure that you go slowly."

"So he's why you stopped wearing your lenses?"

"Not entirely," He gave a small smile, "You said you liked me better without them too."

TBC

Akuma: I hope you aren't too upset with the stories direction or development. This chapter was not a happy one. This story is kind of a bummer. The next chapter will be lighter, maybe. Let me know what you think with a review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Akatsuki

Akuma: I've been gone for a long time again. I actually keep writing for this but forget to upload or get nervous about uploading. This entire story makes me nervous...I'm trying to make it better but I lack confidence and hesitate putting it up. Thanks for all the advice. It's really encouraging and helpful to know you're not just reading but also letting me know little ways the story could be better. I'm looking for a beta now and will try to keep the persona of the story clear. I also made little reminders to update. Since I have chapter nine already written, half of chapter ten written, and two pages I'm saving for chapter eleven. Please enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Akatsuki

When Sasuke woke he felt heavy, like his body was constructed of the densest metal. He was in his bed and at his bed side was his brother. Itachi was sleeping, the sun peeking through the window suggested it was early morning. He remembered right away that his mother was dead. He didn't feel any sadness however, he was happy. He knew that she loved him before she died…or at least he could assume she did until he found out what had been found in her head.

He forced himself into a sitting position and leaned over to kiss his brother's cheek. "I know you love me aniki." He whispered and kissed his cheek again, "And I love you too."

He pulled himself from the bed carefully. He opened the door only to find Hoshigaki standing there.

"Aa chibi-chan, you're up." He smiled showing off sharp teeth. "I brought breakfast."

Sasuke looked up at the other, "Good morning."

"Good morning, back to bed."

Sasuke turned, "I'm only short because Kabuto shorted my nutrient supply. If he hadn't I'd be really tall." He climbed into bed, "Even taller than you."

Kisame chuckled, "I'm sure."

"Is aniki okay Kisame-nii?"

The humanoid was genuinely startled by the way he'd been addressed. "Nii?"

"You've been with Itachi for a long time. Are you going to get married?" Sasuke asked cocking his head to the side.

"W-well yes," Kisame stuttered, "ma-maybe, in the future—"

"You do want to marry aniki don't you?"

"Yes of course I do,"

"And aniki wants to marry you."

"I think so." He quickly continued, "I mean I hope he does. I don't want to pressure him into anything but-"

"That wasn't a question Kisame-nii," Sasuke remarked, "How is aniki doing? I know he was worried about me."

He nodded, "He's doing well. He's on reprieve for now, so I know he's bored but I think it's going to be okay."

"He's on reprieve because of mother."

"Yes," He replied, "And to help take care of you. You had quite the fever."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, but soon I won't have fevers anymore and I'll be all better." He turned to his sleeping brother and shook his shoulder lightly. "Aniki."

Itachi jumped to life startled at the touch. He looked at his brother a little flustered and wide-eyed, "Sasuke you're awake? How are you feeling?"

Then Sasuke was bombarded by his brother taking his temperature and pulse, asking questions and setting a scanner.

"Aniki, I'm fine please, I'm just hungry." He gently pulled his brother's hands away.

"I'll get you something. What do you-"

Sasuke chuckled, "Honestly aniki how can you not notice Kisame-nii?"

Itachi blinked, before looking to the blue humanoid, "Kisame I-"

Kisame only smirked, "Good morning Itachi. You're looking a bit flustered."

Itachi blushed, Sasuke looked between the two, and moved the tray over his lap, "Aniki you're all red."

"Otouto eat your breakfast."

"Yes aniki." He smiled taking a bite of the omelet. "When are you and Kisame-nii getting married?"

"What?"

"Kisame-nii doesn't want to pressure you but I'm okay with pressuring you."

The elder brother sputtered, "I…I-"

Sasuke waited to swallow a bite of food. "You should get married soon. You don't want to wait until you're old do you?"

Kisame redirected conversation, "You'll get to meet many of our friends today. They'll be working as extra security."

"That's right," Itachi added. "I'm going to go clean up. Haku will be up shortly."

"Is the new one good?"

He nodded, bouncing faster. Deidara was always happiest like this. It was the closest he could get to Sasori for now and even though the cock thrusting into him wasn't real. All of Sasori's body was cybernetic excluding his heart and brain, though both were cyberized. He was the closest a person could get to become a droid.

"Your pulse is quite high, are you about to ejaculate?"

Deidara panted, "Sasori-danna, please kiss me yeah."

"No," He replied, "I'm collecting samples from you this time. I can't be distracted. How are your hands?"

Deidara rested his head against Sasori's and moaned, "Good, good, oh danna please kiss me I'm close."

"After I've collected samples," He supplied, "I'll kiss them all."

Deidara shivered, this was one of the reasons he loved Sasori the most. Even though he was a mutant that most people shunned Sasori thought that he was beautiful and said that he was his muse.

"It's coming," He gasped, "Coming, Sasori!"

Deidara arched against his lover, climaxing between them, and crying out loudly. When it was over he slumped down breathing hard before Sasori's face.

He opened his eyes, "I thought you were taking samples."

Sasori's eyes sent a flash of light across Deidara's face, "I took photos instead. You look quite lovely when you do that."

Deidara smiled and leaned in for a kiss but Sasori retracted. He frowned, "Hm?"

"You're biting me."

Deidara released him quickly, "Sorry un!" He put his hands behind his back.

Sasori only pulled one palm to his mouth and kissed it, then the other. Deidara blushed; it would get to him no matter how many times he'd done it. Then he leaned forward to kiss him. Deidara relished in the feeling of a tongue that wasn't a real tongue, of lips that weren't real lips, of a mouth that wasn't a real mouth yet all were so indescribably perfect to him.

"I love you yeah." He whispered.

Sasori smiled, "It was good for you?" Deidara nodded happily, "I'll keep this shell a little longer then. We have to meet with Itachi in forty minutes we should clean up."

They disentangled themselves and left bed. Deidara head to the shower, while Sasori headed to the d-wash.

Hidan was praying. He didn't know why he was praying but he was.

"Shut up!" Kazuku yelled, "I'm trying to monitor the stocks."

"All you fucking think about it making money, some of us are trying to gain enlightenment you shithead."

"Money will enlighten me."

"Are you two already arguing?" Kisame asked walking into the common room.

"We aren't arguing," Kazuku remarked, "Is Uchiha ready? I have things I need to do."

"Yeah I don't have all fucking day." Hidan added.

"Yeah, five minutes and watch your mouth. I don't need Itachi trying to kill you because you swore in front of his chibi."

"You better get it all out now." Kazuku chuckled.

Hidan only smiled, "Fuck you, motherfucker."

Kisame chuckled, "You two will never change. Where is everyone?"

"Sasori and Dei are probably cleaning up from fucking." Hidan answered.

"Pein went to transport Konan. They should be here soon."

"What about Zetsu?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "He's in the fucking closet."

"Seriously Hidan, where is he?"

"I was serious you asshole. He's in the fucking closet." Hidan yelled, "Say something Zetsu you faggot bastard!"

"Hello Kisame."

Kisame sighed, "Why is he in the closet?"

"Who's in the closet yeah?" Deidara asked entering the room.

"Zetsu."

"For a life time yeah." The blond chuckled.

"No, he's actually in the fucking closet." Hidan remarked, "He says he's afraid of Uchiha's younger brother."

Kisame did his best to not sigh and was thankful that Pein and Konan arrived. "Can you get Zetsu out of the closet?"

"He has a wife Kisame-san," Konan added quickly.

"No, he's actually hiding in the closet over there." Kisame continued ignoring the laughter her response caused.

Konan blushed, "Oh, I didn't mean-"

"I'm sure it's no problem," Pein interrupted, "With this lot it's not at all surprising. I'll try to talk him out."

"Haku?"

"Yes ouji-sama?"

"Do you think aniki's friends will like me?"

"Of course," He replied tightening the obi around the slighter boy.

Sasuke frowned, "You'll be there with me?"

Haku smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I can't. Sai is at the hospital and I'm needed there."

"Sai-chan's in the hospital. No one told me."

"He's stable, and you were unconscious when it happened. It's just his body working through the drug. He should be fine within a week. You'll be with your brother this week, when Sai recovers enough to return to the manor and the secretary returns to work you'll be with us again." Haku explained.

"When will I be able to visit?"

Haku smiled and brushed his hair behind his ear, "Soon, now come people are waiting for you."

"What is going on?" Itachi asked as he entered the room.

Kisame held Zetsu over his head as he yelled and kicked. Pein and Konan were trying to talk him down while Deidara and Hidan laughed and joked about the entire situation. Sasori was undoubtedly recording the entire thing and Kazuku blasting his note over the ruckus trying to hear the latest stocks. They all quieted as the Uchiha's eyes bled red.

Kisame placed Zetsu on the floor. Zetsu would have fled but Pein had a strong grip on his wrist. Kazuku shut his note off entirely.

"I asked a question." Itachi's voice was like ice. "Is this how you intended to meet my brother?"

"Zetsu was hiding and we were trying to get him to come out of the closet." Kisame tried to explain. "The real closet over there, not like that. He was hiding in that closet over there."

Deidara approached the other cautiously, "Ne Itachi-chan don't worry we'll be good around your little brother yeah."

Itachi glared, "You'd better."

Kisame moved to intervene and apologize, but he was saved from the task by the younger Uchiha, "Aa Sasuke-chan, how nice of you to join us."

The red disappeared from the elder Uchiha's eye immediately. He turned, "Otouto," He smiled as his brother half hid in the doorway, "Come sit, I'll introduce you."

The other entered shyly. Itachi moved forward and ushered him to a seat. The others in the room stared at the boy.

"It's just like in the news," Deidara whispered.

Itachi stroked his brother's cheek, "You're not feeling weak are you?"

Sasuke flushed, "Aniki…your friends…"

"Of course, let me introduce you. This is Kazuku."

Kazuku bowed.

"Hidan." Itachi continued, "This is Sasori and Deidara."

"Hello," Deidara waved.

"This is Zetsu." The man was trying to hide behind Konan and Pein, "He's a bit shy and this is Pein and his wife Konan."

Both stepped forward and bowed. "It is our pleasure Prince Uchiha," Pein began.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, "Nice to meet you."

"Neee~~~He's so cute! Yeah!" Deidara rushed to sit beside the younger Uchiha, "Itachi-chan never said you were this cute but you really are like a baby firecracker. Un, maybe Itachi-chan was jealous his chibi is waaa~~ay cuter than him, yeah." He hugged him close, "Sasori-danna take pictures!"

Kisame held Itachi by his shoulders. "Get your hands off my brother."

Deidara looked to Itachi over the younger one's shoulder, "No." He then proceeded to hug the other babbling.

Kisame held Itachi tight.

"Deidara-san?" Sasuke tried to get the other to release him.

"You can call me Dei-nii-chan yeah!"

"Dei-nii-chan?"

The blond swooned, "Yeah?"

"You're holding me too tightly," Sasuke gasped.

"Un, sorry Sasu-chan!" Deidara withdrew his arms. "Ne, you're so pretty. This is such a beautiful furisode."

Sasuke blushed, "Thank you. I wanted to impress aniki's friends."

"Oh these losers, there's no need to want to impress them un." Deidara began, "The only ones I like are Tachi-chan and of course my Sasori-danna."

"But haven't you all been working together for a long time?"

Deidara snorted, "I was kidnapped yeah."

Kisame chuckled, "He lost a bet to Itachi and had to join."

"You didn't want to join?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but that was before I met my Sasori-danna and I didn't know really what akatsuki did back then." Deidara added.

"What do you do in akatsuki?"

Deidara grinned broadly, "I'm a performance artist."

"He's explosives expert." Itachi answered.

"My bombs are beautiful art work yeah," Deidara countered.

Sasuke turned to the others, "What does everyone else do?"

"Zetsu is a researcher, he gathers information." Pein began, "Konan and I lead the akatsuki. We liaise with Village through Itachi."

"I make all of our money," Kazuku replied, "And I'm good with surgery."

"Sasori-danna makes droids," Deidara supplied, "His art is visionary."

"What do you do?"

Hidan smirked, "I'm a-" he paused stopping himself, "I'm like a spiritual advisor."

Sasuke's eyes became hooded and red bled in slowly, "Who do you worship Hidan-san?"

Hidan felt for a moment paralyzed by the teen's gaze. For a moment he was frightened, for a moment he understood why Zetsu had been frightened into hiding.

"Hidan-san?"

His eyes widened as the dark red eyes were gone, replaced by bottomless black depths. The others were looking at him oddly. Zetsu hid behind Pein. Had he been the only one to see that?

"Who do you worship?"

"You," He was just as surprised as the others in the room when he'd said it.

Sasuke chuckled, a soft smile gracing his face, "That is very flattering Hidan-san. Kakashi-sensei told me there was a church that worshiped me. I don't think they really like me very much though." His smile wilted a bit. "I think they just like the idea of someone suffering more than them. I think that's an awful thing to base a religion around, don't you Hidan-san?"

He nodded, still trying to figure out how this boy had put such terror in his gut. There was nothing at all frightening about his appearance, with wide dark eyes, pale skin wearing an ornate furisode, he looked like a doll. But there had been something, something he was certain he hadn't just imagined. There was something terrifying about him. Zetsu wasn't delusional about this one.

"Zetsu-san?" Sasuke called, "Zetsu-san would you tell me why you're black on one side and white on the other?"

Hidan watched as Zetsu hid behind Pein, saying nothing. Sasuke waited patiently for a reply smiling as he looked to the other.

"Zetsu," Itachi began firmly, "Sasuke is waiting."

Sasuke chuckled, "Aniki if you keep getting serious like that you'll get premature wrinkles," He leaned up poking his elder brother's forehead, "right here."

The others in the room laughed as Itachi scowled.

"It's because we're two people." Zetsu said suddenly silencing the laughter.

"You're two people?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes we are."

"Then why don't you have two names?" Sasuke smiled, "You'll confuse people if you only have one name for the both of you."

"I'm black Zetsu and he's white Zetsu."

"Don't you want a name that's all yours and no one else's?"

"We don't trust you."

"I thought that was a nice idea, relax."

"We can't trust him. You were just afraid of him."

"Because you said all these scary things about him, he doesn't even look scary. He's actually really pretty."

"You're so stupid. You want to risk trusting him because you think he's pretty."

"He seems nice. No one's ever asked us if we wanted our own names. He didn't even think we were crazy when I told him we were two people."

"He is now."

"Do you think we're crazy?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm getting confused at who's talking. What scary things did he say about me?"

"He said you were worse than Madara."

"I did not. I said Madara liked him too much, which means there's something wrong with him."

"When Madara likes someone it means they're capable of horrible things. He's never liked someone too much, not even Kabuto or Orouchimaru. That makes him even worse than those two but he doesn't seem like he's bad at all."

"He is! You saw what he did to Hidan-san."

"I think this is the best religion Hidan-san has ever tried. It'll be different in a week anyway."

The youngest Uchiha sighed, "I'm getting confused again. I don't know which of you doesn't like me and which one does because you're both named Zetsu." He looked to Hidan, "Did I scare you Hidan-san?"

"No," Hidan replied quickly, "You just surprised me. You kind of look like his brother. That's all."

"Who's brother?"

Deidara gasped, "He does un!"

Itachi frowned, "Uchiha Izuna?" He shook his head, "No, there's not much resemblance, all Uchiha's look like this."

"Uchiha Izuna?" Sasuke frowned, "Who is that?"

Itachi answered before the other's could, "No one important."

"Aa, ano aniki, may I have some tea? I'm thirsty."

Itachi nodded, "Of course." He sent Kisame a nod before leaving the room.

Sasuke acted quickly, "Sasori-san may I use you for a minute? This won't hurt I promise."

His eyes went red immediately and Sasori went rod still before projecting.

"Eh? Sasuke!" Naruto smiled brightly, "Are you feeling better? I was so worried when I heard! Wait…um Sasuke why are your eyes all red?"

"I wanted to speak with you. I want to see you."

The blond chuckled nervously, "Yeah I want to see you too…um does Itachi-san know that you contacted me tebayo?"

"No, I hacked Sasori-san." Sasuke replied smiling, "Come to the house."

"Ne Sasuke I don't know if that's a good—"

"I'll see you in ten minutes ok." The red drained from his eyes. The projection fell and Sasori staggered. Sasuke stood and went to the man.

"I'm sorry Sasori-san," The Uchiha apologized, "It's just that aniki really has it in for my Naruto and he doesn't let me use a note at all. You're not hurt are you?"

Sasori shook his head, "My system is resetting itself, but I am undamaged. I was not aware I could be used like a port."

Sasuke smiled, "Oh you can't, not anymore. I upgraded your system for you that way if someone tries to use your body as a port you'll be able to stop or aid them depending on your circumstances. I hope I haven't terribly inconvenienced you."

Sasuke glanced at Kisame and then the others in the room and it was eerily quiet. "I'm really sorry everyone. I didn't think you'd all be so startled. Will you forgive me?"

Kisame found himself nodding out of fear and he knew the others felt the same. Uchiha Sasuke had something menacing lurking inside. They all turned as the door opened. Kisame was relieved that Itachi had returned. He heard Deidara give a sigh of relief.

Itachi scowled, "What happened? What's with the look on your faces?"

"Aniki," Sasuke looked to the ground, "Promise not to be angry with me?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He left the tray to hover as he approached his brother, "Did one of them do something to you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, they didn't. They are very nice to me. I did something bad."

"I contacted Uzumaki for him." Sasori lied.

"Chibi-chan wanted to talk to Naru-chan un and we know he's supposed to ask you first but he really wanted to see him so he's coming over soon." Deidara added.

Sasori was a little surprised that he'd lied for the boy and by the tone Deidara was using he wasn't quite sure of himself either.

"I hacked Sasori-san." Sasuke began, "I appreciated that you would try to keep me out of trouble Sasori-san, Deidara-nii. I hacked Sasori so I could talk to Naruto because I miss him and I want to see him."

Itachi pursed his lips together. "You used your sharingan, Sasuke."

"I'm really sorry aniki."

The older Uchiha shook his head, "I don't want you to ever do that again." He took his brother's face in his hands, "Do you understand?"

"Aniki?"

"If the council finds out you're using your sharingan, they'll take you away from me." Itachi started, "I can't lose you again. Is that what you want?"

He wrapped his arms around his brother, "Aniki I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again. I don't want them to take me away."

"Good," Itachi replied, he straightened himself backing away from his brother, "This never happened." He was looking at his brother but the statement applied to everyone in the room.

Deidara broke the silence, "Did you bring any juice with the tea? I like juice, and I'm thirsty too Tachi-chan."

Itachi rolled his eyes and returned to the tray.

Naruto was worried. Everything had happened so fast. Uchiha Mikoto was dead, Ino and Hinata were both in jail, Sai was in the hospital and in custody, Kakashi-sensei was working as sec def; it felt like the world was falling apart.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh Sakura-chan!" He hadn't noticed her as he quickly walked down the corridor, "I didn't see you there. Where did you come from dattebayo?"

"I was about to go for lunch and then to the main hospital." Sakura answered, "Where are you going in such a hurry."

Naruto beamed at her and lied, "I forgot something really important at the apartment."

"Oh busy huh?"

"Yeah," He continued to smile, "Ano maybe we can get lunch together tomorrow? Ok? I'll see you later!"

He then ran the rest of the way to the pad, seeing Sakura hurt. It seemed every time they were alone together he felt guilty that Sasuke never called on her. He felt guilty that he and Sasuke were boyfriends now when she had wanted that relationship with Sasuke for years. He couldn't handle seeing her so sad especially not now with everything that was happening.

When he arrived at the Uchiha Manor, he was led to Sasuke's location by a maid. He was a bit nervous about Itachi being there as well.

"Naru-chan's here yeah!" Deidara announced as he entered,

"Hey, Deidara-senpai," He waved.

"Naruto!" Then his arms were full and he was being kissed.

"Eeeh? Tachi-chan cover your eyes!"

Sasuke pulled away, "You didn't kiss back?"

Naruto pecked him on the lips, "You surprised me that's all."

Sasuke pulled him to sit next to him. "When are we going to get married?"

His mouth fell open in shock and he was left speechless.

"Aniki and Kisame-nii are waiting to get married. Kisame-nii says he doesn't want to pressure aniki but I don't want to wait until I'm old to get married."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Ne Sasuke we should wait a while to talk about that. We haven't even been boyfriends for long. I'm sure that Kisame-san and Itachi are waiting to make sure they're doing what's best for themselves and each other. That's how most couples do it so we should wait too."

"But…but I love you," Sasuke whispered, "Don't you love me?"

"I do! I do, I just don't want to rush things." Naruto tried to explain, "I want to give you time to recover and get used to your life again…and I want…I want you to be sure. I want to know that you had the chance to find happiness and love with other people and that you still wanted me more. That's…that's why I think it's important for us to wait." He smiled as he noticed Sasuke's blushing face, "Ne you're blushing Sasuke."

Sasuke turned away from him scoffing much like his old self, "Shut up dobe."

Naruto threw his arms around the other, "Oi teme someone's sounding like their old self! Where did my sweet Sasuke-chan go?"

Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to hug him back and he was startled a bit when Sasuke rested his head against his shoulder. "When did my dobe get so smart?

Sakura knew that he was lying. Naruto had never been good at lying to anyone but they'd known each other so long she could see through him easier than most.

"He must be going to see Sasuke," She sighed picking at her food.

Lately she noticed Naruto becoming more distant and she knew it was because of Sasuke. Naruto probably felt bad for her and who wouldn't she was pathetic. She was alone. Normally she'd be able to speak to Ino about these things but Ino had been arrested. She didn't know the charges only that it was far above her head. She'd asked Naruto if he'd known anything but he'd told her it was classified. She stood taking her food to the waste. She'd just have to try harder.

She walked briskly to the Hokage's office.

"Aa Sakura-chan, I'm sorry," Shizune began, "Hokage-sama is very busy right now."

"Well then maybe you can help me." Sakura started, "I was here to ask about Yamanaka Ino."

Shizune's casual smile disappeared, "What did you want to ask?"

"About her charges," Sakura replied, "I know she was arrested but not the charges. How can I help her if I don't know what she's being blamed for?"

"Her charges are classified." Shizune remarked, "Just because you are Hokage-sama's pupil does not mean you have access to this information. However I can tell you this, Yamanaka Ino is not being falsely accused of anything. Her transgressions are great and I suggest you end any attempts to involve yourself on this case."

"Suggest—"

"It is an order." Shizune interrupted.

"Haku?"

Haku looked up from his note, "Yes?"

"There's something about ouji-sama that scares me."

Haku sighed, "I know."

"Did he do it in front of you too?"

"Not completely," Haku answered, "Nothing like what he probably did in front of you. Does it change your opinion of him?"

Sai shook his head, "No. He doesn't mean it. I don't even think he knows it's there. I didn't know I was afraid but I checked it in my book. I had all the symptoms. Do you think the Secretary knows? Neji knows right? Yes, he's Neji so he must know."

"You're meant to be resting right now," Haku commented. "Not worrying over such things."

Sai sank back into his hospital bed, "I can't. They're going to come for me and I don't want you to get killed trying to protect me."

He looked to his pale and sick peer, "And how do you plan to help in your state, by going into cardiac arrest? Don't worry about me, focus on recovering."

Sai nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. He shivered wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

"Are you cold?"

Haku was certain he still had a fever and walked over to confirm his suspicions. "Your temp is still too high. I'm going to retrieve some medicine for you. Don't even think of moving."

Sai nodded and Haku slowly left the room. He looked to the guards at the door. "Stay alert. I'll be back shortly."

Haku counted as he walked, the first window with a perfect shot was only twenty three seconds from the guards post outside Sai's door. They'd probably make their shot at him there. So when he reached the window he ducked just in time to miss the attack. Then he heard the gunfire from the post and saw two approach him from the corridor. He rushed them coming too close for them to use their guns and ended them with two strategically placed needles. Taking their guns he began to shoot at the enemy down the corridor angrily. There were only five of them, seven including the two paralyzed by the window. Why was he constantly being underestimated? Was it that year he spent wearing pink?

Neji was seething. Hatake was a horrible choice to take the secretary's position even if only temporarily.

"Hatake-san I will not repeat myself."

"Aa Neji-kun you should relax."

"Hatake if you don't begin your work soon. I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Kakashi laughed. "Oh Neji-kun where are the formalities? Would you ever treat Itachi this way."

"Uchiha-sama is a very diligent worker, unlike you; he'd never laze about in his office all day."

"That's because he's younger. He's got youthful energy that I don't have—"

"I have your icha icha collection." Neji interrupted, he watched as the carefree smile left the other's face. "Including the limited editions and signed copies, if you don't get to work, I'm prepared to auction off the collection to a prepared and willing buyer."

"Hyuuga—"

"I suggest you start soon. I plan to contact the buyer in one hundred minutes." Neji smirked as he turned to walk out of the room. Before he could reach the door an alarm sounded on his note. He read it quickly.

"The hospital is being attacked."

"Send back up immediately." Hatake ordered standing. "Let's go."

Neji nodded following quickly behind him, "Done. Not that Haku will need it; I've gotten the live footage now."

Kakashi activated his viewer and sighed, "They only sent seven men. They must be testing his security." He flinched at a particular nasty move Haku made before deactivating the device. "Someone's not in the mood."

"He probably feels insulted. Haku hates when people grossly underestimate him." Neji responded as they rounded the corridor to the pad. "Konoha hospital, east wing," He said stepping onto the pad.

"Understood, you are locked, arriving in three, two, one."

Neji stepped off the pad in the hospital quickly, heading towards Sai's room. Kakashi shivered a bit, "You young kids take to teleportation so easily. Do you even wait for your entire body to materialize before you start walking?"

The Hyuuga shrugged, "You can take the first five steps without interrupting the materialization process. On average you're done by the third step anyway."

They watched as a dozen troops ran by and walked after them. When they arrived at the scene Haku was administering medicine to Sai.

"I heard gun fire." Sai tried.

"A guard was watching an action film on his note. He had it on very loud. You have a fever you're confused. Lay down and rest. Neji's here to speak to me I'll be back in a minute." Haku remarked. They didn't speak until they'd left the room. "They only sent seven people Neji."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"They're all Konoha agents." Haku commented. "We can assume they all have the same bug that Sai had."

Neji nodded before turning to Hatake, "Sir?"

"Have them all detained at the same location as the terrorists from the academy incident. Get Shikamaru and Shino to finish that work on the bug device today. Sai's going to be transferred to a new place, he'll be escorted in four hundred minutes see that he is ready. Contact S.O. Yamato and tell him to meet in in the office in one hundred minutes."

"Done," Neji replied working quickly on his note.

"Will I be accompanying Sai to his new location?" Haku asked.

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, only for a few days until he recovers. He's going to place where no one can get to unnoticed. Also contact Itachi we need to pay them a visit."

Itachi watched as Sasuke played a game with Naruto. It was some kind of old fashioned racing simulation. Sasuke was a natural and had won several times.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, "Ok just one more, the best nine of sixteen. I'm gonna win this time I know it."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm a bit tired."

The blond tossed aside the game, "Oh let's do something else then. Whatever you want to do."

"I wanted to get to know aniki's friends better."

Naruto's grin fell, "Oh…that's cool…I guess." He looked to the sky in thought before turning a wide smile to him, "Well Deidara-senpai is really cool." He leaned in and muttered, "But kind of crazy."

"What did you say you brat un?"

"He's madly in love with Sasori-san who's Gaara's cousin. Gaara's the kazekage now. You remember Gaara? He's a lot like Gaara except for more robot-like. Hidan and Kazuku are boring, and bicker too much. Kisame is too big and strong. Zetsu's a crazy scaredy cat." He looked off for a moment, "Oh, Pein-senpai and Konan-senpai both were trained by Jiraiya like me. They're really cool."

Sasuke smiled, "I was hoping they would tell me about themselves Naruto."

Deidara pushed the other blond out of his way, "I'll tell you all about myself Sasuke-chan yeah!" He began, "I'm an artist. I've been an artist all of my life. I was free lance until Itachi made me join Akatsuki. Sasori-san is also an artist. He make's droids, they're beautiful."

"I've never seen anyone with a fully cyberized body." Sasuke commented, "You must be the best at your craft."

Sasori bowed, "Thank you for the compliment."

"He is!" Deidara continued, "Sasori-sama is the best droid maker in the void."

Sasuke smiled but then something felt wrong. He was not the only one to feel it because suddenly there was beeping.

Deidara went quiet and his smile fell. "There's a bomb and not a good one. We'll take care of this Itachi." He stood, "Have you located it, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori only nodded and walked off with Deidara following closely behind.

Sasuke turned to his brother, "Bomb?"

"Deidara is completely capable of handling any explosive. You're safe." Itachi began. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Sasuke nodded, "I know." He turned, "Pein-san, how did you and Konan meet? Is it a happy, love story?"

"I'm not sure that the best way to describe it Sasuke-sama," Konan replied.

"But it's a love story and you're both here and still married," Sasuke started, "And you're happy being together aren't you?"

"Of course-"

The youngest Uchiha smiled, "Then it's a happy love story."

"I'm going to make sure lunch is being started," Itachi commented as he stood, "I'll be back in just a moment."

"I'll help," Kisame added.

Sasuke waited until they left the room and threw himself at the blond. Naruto made a shocked yelp, "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"We can't kiss in front of my brother that's weird." He said quietly, "Don't you want to?"

"Not in front of those three weirdoes and my senpai."

"Oh yeah," He pecked the other's lips, and whispered, "We'll kiss later then." He turned to Konan and Pein, "Tell me all about your happy love story."

Itachi sighed as he left the room. "He's nothing like his old self."

Kisame took his hand and squeezed gently, "He still loves you. That's what matters."

"He hacked Sasori."

Kisame placed a kiss on the pale hand, "He wants to stay with you. He won't do it again."

"He isn't responding to mother's death."

"He's not yet at a point to be grieving the way normal people do." Kisame continued, "Did someone contact you?"

"Hatake he's coming over. There must have been an attack."

"Damn," Kisame sighed, "Well I guess you'll inform him of the bomb when he arrives at the pad."

He nodded, "Yeah, Deidara will have it deactivated soon."

TBC

Akuma: I hope you aren't too upset with the stories direction or development. I know this story is...different so really thank you for reading this crap. This story is kind of a bummer. I kill people off and ruin their lives. No one can tell if Sasuke is good or mental. I'll learn how to write happier things for this. I'm putting everyone through a lot of shit and unfortunately...well you'll see in the next chapter. Let me know what you think with a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
